Thomas & Friends Humanized Tales
by Gotham317
Summary: Meet Thomas & Friends as human teenagers.
1. New School Year

Hello readers! This is my story about Thomas & Friends as human teenagers. I got the idea of the story from "Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales." But I'm making my own version of the story and my own pairings, such as ThomasxLady, who are my favorite pairing. If Lady was in CGI, her voice would sound like Juliet (Patricia Trippett) from Romeo and Juliet Sealed with a Kiss while Thomas sounds a bit like Romeo. If I ever finish this story, I will write a sequel about Thomas & Lady's daughter, Tasha named after Burnett Stone's sweetheart and Lily's grandmother. I don't own Thomas & Friends. But I loved it since I was little and I love the CGI version and I like their American voices better.

I hope you enjoy it and no negative comments please.

It was a peaceful and quiet morning on the Island of Sodor. But it wasn't quiet enough for Thomas Billinton as his alarm clock rang loudly in his ear. He sat up and yawned, and ran his fingers through his blue hair, then reached over and turned off the alarm with a grumble.

It was the start of a new school year and he was not ready to start getting up early again. He had enjoyed his long summer days and sleeping in late. Thomas got up and went to his closet and got out his favorite blue shirt with the number one on front and blue pants, and got dressed.

He went down to the kitchen where his dad, mom, and two younger sisters, Annie and Clarabel, were already having breakfast. They were eating pancakes.

Thomas: Good morning, mom, dad. Good morning, Annie and Clarabel.

Mr. Billinton: Good morning, son.

Mrs. Billinton: Good morning, sweetie.

Annie & Clarabel: Good morning, Thomas.

Mrs. Billinton: All ready for a new school year. Are you excited?

Thomas: Yes. But I'm not used to getting up early.

Mrs. Billinton: You'll get used to it. Come, sit down. You'll feel better after you eat.

Thomas sits down at the table and digs in to a plate of pancakes. Mr. Billinton sits down at the table and reads a newspaper. His eyes widened as he read the front page.

Mr. Billinton: It says here in the paper that a convict escaped from prison. His name is Swindon. And get this, he lost his right arm in an accident and has a metal arm with a claw for a hand.

Mrs. Billinton: Honey, don't scare the children!

Thomas: I'm not scared, mom.

Annie & Clarabel: But we are!

Then Thomas looked up, noticed the time, got up and grabbed his backpack.

Thomas: I got to go or I'll miss the bus! Bye!

Thomas bolted out the door just as the bus pulled up. As he got on the bus he greeted the driver, Bertie, and sat down next to his best friend Percy Avonside. Percy wore a green shirt with the number six on front and wore green pants and has green hair. The two of them had been friends since they were 'young and foolish.'

Percy: Hello Thomas! How was your summer vacation?

Thomas: It was awesome! I went to see the fireworks at a funfair.

Percy: Cool! I went to see the circus with Toby. I had a great summer! But it's kind of nice to be going back. It'll be nice to everybody.

Thomas: Yeah! I'll bet James struck out with the girls, and we'll have to hear about it!

Bertie: Speaking of girls, did you two meet anybody over the summer?

Thomas: Just keep your eyes on the road Bertie!

Bertie: That answers my question. But maybe this year it'll be your lucky year.

Soon the bus arrived at Sodor High. They said goodbye to Bertie, and met up with Edward Stewart. Edward had blue hair, wore a blue shirt with the number 2 on front, and he also had glasses.

Edward: Hello Thomas! Hello Percy!

Percy: Hello Edward! It's good to see you again! How was your summer?

The three boys start walking into the building and through the hallway.

Edward: It was great. I went to a science fair.

Thomas: It sounds boring.

Edward: That's just because you don't appreciate science. When will you ever appreciate the finer things in life?

Thomas: I'm only interested in adventure.

Edward: Ah, yes. The ladies.

Thomas: That too.

As they entered their classroom, they found Gordon Gresley, James Hughes, Henry Stanier, Emily Stirling, and Toby Holden sitting at their regular seats. They were also known as the Tidmouth Teens.

Gordon had blue hair, wore a blue shirt with the number four on the front. James had red hair and wore red jacket with the number five on the left side. Emily had long dark green hair and wore an emerald green shirt with a green skirt. Henry had long green hair tied back in a low ponytail and wore a green shirt with the number three on the upper right side. Toby had brown hair, wore a brown cap on his head, and wore a brown shirt with the number seven on front.

Toby: Hi Thomas! Hi Percy! Hi Edward! It's good to see you!

Gordon: You're late, as usual.

Edward: Everybody's late on their first day Gordon. Even you.

Gordon: I'm never late for school. I get up very early every morning.

James: Me too! I ride my bike to school this way I'm on time.

Henry: My dad drops me off so I'm always on time.

Percy: When will you three ever stop bragging, or being annoying?

Thomas: Don't mind them Percy. They were always like that, even when they went on strike.

James: I wish you wouldn't remind us about that.

Emily: Anyway, how was everyone's summer vacation?

Henry: I went to camp this summer. I went on nature hikes, swam in the lake, picnics, it was a blast!

Gordon: Well, that's you Henry, the nature boy. I went to the ball game my brother Scott.

Toby: I went to see the circus with Percy!

Percy: Good thing Henry wasn't there because the elephants would've squirted water on him again.

Henry: Ha ha. You're a real clown Percy.

Edward: I went to the science fair!

James: Boring as always.

Emily: I went to the movies with Mavis!

Thomas: On the 4th of July I went to a funfair to watch the fireworks!

James: I spent a week at the beach!

Emily: So you can hook up with girls?

They all laughed as the bell rang signaling them to go to their first class.

Later at the end of the day, they were all at the bus stop waiting for the bus.

James: I can't believe it! Homework on the first day?! I was looking forward to shooting hoops at the park!

Gordon: The cafeteria was too crowded on the first day!

Emily: And the food at lunch was terrible! Ew!

Henry: And that's not all, Diesel is in one of my classes and he wouldn't stop bothering me!

Thomas: Well it's only the first day. It'll get better.

Gordon: You probably had a good day little Thomas.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream coming from around the corner of the building.

Percy: What was that?

Thomas: I don't know. Let's go check it out.

Thomas jogs off around the corner with his friends close behind. When they got around to the other side of the building, they saw a man in a trench coat and wearing a hat, covering his face, trying to push a girl into a waiting car. The girl screamed while she struggled to free herself. When Thomas sees this, he breaks into a run to help the girl.

Thomas: Leave her alone!

He tries to separate the two and pushes the man away. When the stranger sees the large group arrive, he jumps into his car and speeds away. Thomas turned to see if the girl was ok. She was on the ground and visibly shaking.

Thomas: Are you alright? What happened?

The girl looked up at him and Thomas gasped. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had golden blonde hair with a maroon headband and a maroon short-sleeved shirt with the word 'Lady' on the front and a maroon skirt with gold shoes.

Thomas extended his hand out to her.

Thomas: Let me help you up.

The girl looked up at him for a moment. Then she took his hand and Thomas helped her back onto her feet.

Lady: Thank you.

Thomas: Who was that guy? Did he hurt you?

Lady: I don't know who it was. I'm ok, just scared.

Thomas: Should I call the police?

Lady: No. I'm alright.

James stepped up right between them.

James: You two do realize your still holding hands?

Thomas and the girl looked down at their hands, and quickly let go. Some of the other teens snickered.

Thomas: My name's Thomas. What's your name?

Lady: My name's Lady Stone. Thank you for saving me Thomas.

James: Hey, there! I'm James!

Percy: My name's Percy!

Toby: Hello! I'm Toby!

Gordon: Hello! I'm Gordon!

Henry: Hi, there! My name's Henry!

Edward: Hello! I'm Edward!

Emily: Hi! My name's Emily!

Just then, a car pulled up. The window rolled down and a middle aged man called to Lady.

Burnett: Time to go Lady! Who are these kids?

Lady: These are my new friends Burnett. Thomas, Percy, Gordon, James, Henry, Edward, Emily, and Toby. They were keeping me company while I waited for you.

Percy: She was almost kidnapped but-

Burnett: WHAT?!

He got out of the car and rushed over to Lady.

Burnett: What happened?! Are you ok?! Was it him?!

Henry: Who's 'him?'

Burnett: It's nothing.

Lady: Thomas stopped him and he drove off.

Burnett: Let's get you home Lady.

He turned over to Thomas and his friends.

Burnett: Thank you all for helping her.

They got into the car and as they drove off, Lady smiled and waved at them, mostly at Thomas. Thomas waved back at her, and was still standing there when the car was out of sight. Percy waved his hand in front of Thomas' face.

Percy: Hello? Anybody home?

James knocked on Thomas' head.

James: Earth to Thomas! We got a bus to catch!

Thomas: Oh yeah! Sorry.

They all raced back to the bus stop, just as Bertie pulled up.


	2. Thomas and Stanley

This next chapter is based on The Great Discovery. But I've made Diesel the antagonist. If Diesel was the antagonist in The Great Discovery, he would be racing to the wharf with Thomas instead of James. Thomas wins the race and Duncan teases Diesel, whom wants to pay Thomas out. When Stanley arrives on Sodor and immediately becomes popular with the other engines and Thomas feels jealous and neglected, Diesel makes Thomas think that Stanley would take over his place on the railway. And when Stanley asks Thomas to shunt some stone trucks, Diesel tells Thomas to make Stanley look foolish by giving him a train too heavy for him to pull. When the plan backfires and the trucks crash into the tower, Diesel laughs in triumph and Stanley suspects Diesel is behind all this. The next morning, Stanley puffs to Great Waterton to help Thomas when he overhears Diesel bragging to Arry and Bert how he got Thomas into trouble. Stanley immediately tells Sir Topham Hatt, and Diesel gets into trouble. When Thomas is found, Diesel is forced to apologize to both Thomas and Stanley. And Mr. C is actually Mr. Conductor from Thomas and the Magic Railroad, but as a school teacher and a friend.

The next day, Thomas and his friends were at school, ready to start another day. But they were still worried about Lady ever since yesterday.

Henry: What do you think Burnett meant by 'him?' That man who tried to kidnap Lady.

Edward: He probably knew who he was, and so did Lady or she would've told us.

Gordon: Well whoever he is, I'm sure he won't try to bother Lady again. But it's none of our business to get involved in someone else's affairs.

Percy: I'm just glad she's ok. What's wrong Thomas?

Thomas: I've been thinking. Yesterday Swindon escapes from jail and Lady was almost kidnapped. It could be a coincidence.

James: You think Swindon escaped just to abduct some girl? Ridiculous! What would he want with Lady? Besides, he has a claw for an arm and I didn't see one on his arm.

Thomas: But he kept it well hidden.

Just then their teacher and friend, Mr. C, came into the classroom.

Mr. C: Morning everyone! I'm pleased to tell you that today we'll be having a new student join our class. Please come in.

The door opened and walking into the room was Lady.

Mr. C: Lady Stone will be staying in our class from now on. Tell us about yourself Lady.

Lady: I just moved here with my guardian Burnett from Muffle Mountain. We live in a cottage just outside of town, not far from the branch line. I asked your principal if I could be in your class because I'm grateful to you all for saving me yesterday and I really like to get to know you.

Mr. C: Thank you Lady. Now please take your seat.

Lady found an empty seat…right next to Thomas! She smiled sweetly at him. Thomas' face was as red as James' clothes.

James: Thomas, stop hogging the new girl!

Toby: He's not hogging her! It's the only seat in the classroom, after all.

Emily leaned over to Lady, who was on her right side.

Emily: I'm glad you weren't hurt yesterday. And I hope we can be friends. I'm going to the library later. You want to come?

Lady: Yes, thank you. Will you be joining us Thomas?

Thomas: Sorry. I have gym class later.

Mr. C: And another thing, I want you all to know that a new student will be coming to Sodor High. The principal and I want you to make him feel welcome. Now let's get started.

Later, outside on the track field, Thomas was stretching out and warming up with Diesel, Arry, Bert, Skarloey, Duncan and some other students.

Diesel had black hair and black clothes with a skull on his shirt. Arry and Bert were twin brothers; both had blonde hair and dressed in black and yellow striped clothes. They were also known as the smelter teens.

Duncan had blonde hair and wore yellow clothes with his name on his shirt. Skarloey had red hair and wore red clothes with his name on his shirt. Diesel started bragging.

Diesel: I'm going to make good time today! You shouldn't try running today Thomas! You'll only wear yourself out for a slowpoke!

Thomas: I'll believe it when I see it.

Diesel: You'll see me running way ahead of you, Thomas. Then you'll believe it. How about a race?

Thomas: You got it!

Thomas and Diesel approached the starting line while Skarloey picked up a green flag.

Skarloey: On your mark…get set…go!

Thomas and Diesel took off. Diesel gave it his all.

Diesel: See you at the finish line Thomas!

Thomas: Not if I get there first!

Diesel pulled out ahead while Thomas kept pace several feet behind. Some of the other kids were cheering for Thomas while others cheered for Diesel.

Duncan: Thomas is not going to make it.

Skarloey: I'm sure he will. Go Thomas! Go!

Arry and Bert: Go Diesel! Go!

As they approached the finish line, Diesel began to grow tired and slowed down. And Thomas, who had kept his pace, easily pulled ahead, and crossed the finish line. Everyone cheered for Thomas while Diesel collapsed face down on the ground.

Thomas: I did it!

Duncan: I knew you could do it.

Skarloey: No you didn't. Well done Thomas!

Arry and Bert ran over to help Diesel up. Bert gave Diesel a cup of water when Duncan started to tease Diesel.

Duncan: You were right Diesel. Slowpokes like you shouldn't have bothering racing.

Diesel: My leg just started hurting, that's all.

Duncan: Yeah, just like your head!

Everyone laughed out loud. Diesel, Arry, and Bert just glared.

Not far from the track field near the school building, a minivan pulled up beside the building, and a boy stepped out. He had gray hair, wore a gray shirt with the name 'Stanley' on the front, and he wore gray pants.

The boy and his mother entered the building, and as they walked through the hallway the boy attracted a lot of attention from the other students. James and Henry were at their lockers when they saw the boy.

James: Who are you?

Stanley: My name's Stanley. It's nice to meet you.

Stanley shook their hands and went into the principal's office with his mother.

Henry: Oh my! He's very friendly.

Thomas was walking through the hall to his next class when he saw a crowd of students standing near the door to the principal's office. He saw Percy in the crowd and tried to tell him about his race with Diesel.

Thomas: Hey Percy! Guess what? I've beaten Diesel in a race on the track field.

But Percy didn't seem to hear Thomas. The door opened and their principal, Sir Topham Hatt, walked out with Stanley and his mom.

STH: Everyone, this is Stanley Hudswell. He will be attending our school, so please help out by showing him around the building.

Stanley: Hello everyone! It's great to be here at Sodor High!

Stanley had an easy and friendly manner and the students liked him immediately.

Gordon: Stanley looks strong and fast.

Edward: And he's very polite.

Percy noticed Thomas in the crowd.

Percy: Hello Thomas! I didn't see you behind me. Have you met Stanley yet?

But Thomas felt a little jealous. Stanley was getting all the attention, and he had just beaten Diesel in a race and no one seemed interested. He walked quietly away from the crowd and nobody noticed.

Diesel, who was nearby, watched the gathering with interest and an evil smirk spread across his face as he watched Thomas leave.

During lunchtime, Thomas saw all his friends, including Lady, seated at their usual table, but Stanley was there. Stanley was talking and everyone was laughing and having a good time. No one seemed to notice Thomas was standing nearby.

So Thomas walked sadly away and found an empty table and sat down to eat his lunch. Diesel came over and sat down beside him.

Diesel: What are you doing all by yourself Thomas?

Thomas: What's it to you?

Diesel: You don't usually sit by yourself at lunch. Looks like your friends are having a good time with that new kid.

Thomas: Whatever.

Diesel: And it looks like Lady really likes him.

Thomas looked over and could see that Lady was smiling at Stanley. It made Thomas cross.

Diesel: You might find yourself on the outside looking in. If I were you, I'd make sure that new kid knows his place.

Then the bell rang and everyone got up to leave.

Diesel: See you later Thomas.

Thomas: Bye Diesel.

Thomas watched his friends leave the cafeteria with Stanley; they were still laughing and joking around. Thomas felt even more cross. He thought that maybe Diesel was right. Diesel looked back over his shoulder and saw Thomas, looking very angry, and he grinned.

Later in the afternoon, everyone was at their lockers, getting their stuff together to go home for the day. Thomas was just leaving his locker when Stanley and the gang came over.

Stanley: Hi, you must be Thomas. I'm Stanley. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot of good things about you from your friends.

Percy: We missed you at lunch Thomas. Where were you?

Thomas didn't answer Percy. He just nodded at Stanley.

Thomas: Nice to meet you. I've got to go now.

Stanley: Wait a minute! I wanted to invite you back to my hometown Great Waterton. Your friends are coming with me.

Edward: Yeah, it'll be great. Come on Thomas.

Lady: Please come Thomas. It won't be the same without you.

Thomas looked at Lady and couldn't refuse.

Thomas: Alright.

Diesel, who was nearby, walked over.

Diesel: That sounds great! I wouldn't miss it! Hi, Stan, the name's Diesel.

Stanley, unaware of how devious Diesel really is, shook his hand.

Stanley: Nice to meet you Diesel. Well, let's get going, my mom is waiting.

The other kids were uncomfortable with Diesel tagging along. James whispered to Emily.

James: I hope Diesel doesn't cause trouble.

Emily: There's a first time for everything.

A short time later, they all arrived at Great Waterton. Stanley showed them around the town and introduced them to his father, who was an engineer.

Mr. Hudswell asked Stanley to help him with coupling up some freight cars to a train. The moment Stanley left, everyone commented on how nice Stanley was.

Emily: Stanley seems like a really great guy.

Gordon: You should see how fast Stanley runs on the track field.

Henry: Stanley's really smart at math.

Edward: Stanley's a whiz at science.

Lady: Stanley is very kind and helpful.

Thomas had heard enough. He didn't want to hear another word about Stanley. So he stomped off around the corner of a building and sat down on a bench.

He didn't like Stanley at all. He was too perfect. Everyone liked him. And no one seemed to notice Thomas anymore. Diesel walked over to Thomas.

Diesel: Had to get away from all that talk about Stanley, eh?

Thomas: You said it! I just wish Stanley never came to Sodor!

Diesel: He's moving right into your spot Thomas. Unless you do something to stop him.

Then, Diesel had a devious idea. An idea that could get Thomas into trouble.

Diesel: Thomas, I have an idea. Stanley is helping his dad couple up some freight cars to a train. Then they're going to haul the train over the hill. You could rig the couplings on the freight cars to snap and the freight cars would roll back down. Stanley will look like a fool in front of your friends. What do say to that Thomas?

Thomas: I don't know. Somebody might get hurt.

Diesel: Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen.

Thomas thought this over, and then he gave Diesel his answer.

Thomas: OK! What do we do?

Diesel: While I distract Stan and the old man, you slip over and rig the couplings on the freight car.

Thomas and Diesel started to walk over to Stanley and his dad. About halfway over, Thomas slipped away between two freight cars. Diesel sauntered up to Stanley and his dad, and then pointed towards the engine.

Diesel: I think I saw a little kid jump out of the locomotive!

Stanley and Mr. Hudswell ran over to the engine. Diesel nodded towards Thomas, who was watching from his hiding spot. Thomas quickly rigged the couplings of the freight car, and then hid. Stanley and Mr. Hudswell came out of the train.

Mr. Hudswell: It's a good thing that kid didn't mess with the controls; otherwise we'd have an accident.

Diesel chuckled to himself and walked away. Stanley followed him, and then Thomas.

Mr. Hudswell got back onto the train and started the locomotive. As the train started puffing up the hill, the coupling snapped. The freight cars rattled down the hill and crashed into the Waterton tower, knocking it down.

Mr. Hudswell came down the hill in his locomotive. He jumped out and ran over to the kids.

Mr. Hudswell: Is everyone ok?

Stanley: We're fine, dad.

Mr. Hudswell: I don't understand. How could this have happened?

Then a suspicion crossed his mind and he gazed down at the other kids.

Mr. Hudswell: Did any of you kids see anything or anybody messing with the freight cars?

Diesel: I only saw the little boy snooping around the engine.

Mr. Hudswell: You were all here together and nobody wandered off?

Edward: Yes, but the only one not present here was-

Everyone looked at Thomas. Mr. Hudswell became furious.

Mr. Hudswell: THOMAS! What did you do to those freight cars?!

Thomas couldn't tell. He knew why, but he couldn't tell because he could see Diesel snickering. He realized he had been set up. If he tried to tell Mr. Hudswell, he wouldn't believe him. But Stanley noticed Diesel snickering and became suspicious. The other kids started whispering to each other.

James: I think I know why. Thomas doesn't like Stanley.

Toby: But why would Thomas do such a thing?

Percy: Thomas would never do that!

But Percy was upset, and so were the other kids. Except for Lady and Stanley. They felt sorry for Thomas. Mr. Hudswell inspected the damage.

Mr. Hudswell: This mess is going to take a long time to clean up. Thomas, you're going to come here every day after school and help clean the damage you caused. I'm going to have your parents know about this.

Later, Mrs. Hudswell drove up in her minivan. As the kids got into the van, they slammed the door in Thomas' face. They wouldn't let Thomas ride in the van with them. Thomas could see through the windows that they were angry with him. Diesel was still smiling with triumph.

But Thomas could see that Lady was trying to open the door for Thomas, but the other kids wouldn't let her. Even Mrs. Hudswell didn't care. She suddenly drove off. Thomas was left alone. And he felt he was no longer wanted. Stanley walked over to him.

Stanley: My dad called your parents. I'm sorry to say that they're cross with you, but your mom is coming to get you.

Thomas: Perhaps she's not coming. They don't want me anymore. My friends don't want me anymore. And by tomorrow, everyone at school and probably all of Sodor will know what happened, and everyone will hate me.

Thomas walked away from him down a narrow path. He wanted to be alone.

Stanley: Poor Thomas. I wish I could help him. And why was Diesel smiling about the accident?

It was getting darker. Thomas kept walking, feeling angry with himself. Then, he came upon an entrance to a mine. He went inside to look around. Some old mine cars were sitting there.

Suddenly, a bat flew past Thomas. He tried to wave it away and then he lost his balance and fell into one of the mine cars.

The car began to move slowly through the mine, and then picked up speed as it went deeper into the mine. The ride was bumpy and shook side to side. Thomas was enjoying it. It was like riding on a roller coaster.

Thomas: Whee! This is fun!

But then the fun came to an end when he saw a sign that said 'DANGER!' The mine car crashed through the sign and Thomas found himself air born, flying over a ravine.

And the car crashed onto the ground and Thomas tumbled out of the car, and down a hill. Trees, bushes, and rocks were everywhere.

At last, Thomas tumbled to a stop at the bottom of the hill, with the mine car tumbling down after him.

Thomas: That was some ride. But where am I?

Thomas looked around. All he could see were trees and bushes. He tried to stand up, but he felt a sharp pain in his left leg. He looked at his leg and he could see that it was bleeding. While tumbling down the hill, Thomas had hit his leg against a rock.

Just then, it started to rain. Thomas crawled underneath the mine car to keep himself dry. He thought about the Waterton tower, and the moment the freight cars smashed into it.

Thomas: I wish I hadn't let Diesel tricked me. Then none of this would've happened. And now look where I am. I'm very silly, and selfish.

The next morning, Stanley was up and ready for school. But he was still worried about Thomas. So he asked his mom to drive him to Thomas' house first.

When they arrived at the Billinton's house, they saw a police car on the driveway. Mrs. Billinton was talking to a police officer at the front door. When she saw Stanley, she ran over to him. She was frantic.

Mrs. Billinton: Stanley! Have you seen Thomas? He's missing! I went to pick him up at Great Waterton but he wasn't there! Do you have an idea where he could be? My husband is upset and my daughters are crying!

Stanley: What?! Oh no! Last time I saw him he was walking down a path by himself. I assumed you picked him up yesterday. But if I hear anything about Thomas, I'll let you know.

Mrs. Billinton: Thank you Stanley.

At Sodor High, Stanley found Lady.

Stanley: Lady! I just found out that Thomas is gone.

Lady: Oh no! I was so worried about him yesterday. He looked very sorry when the freight cars crashed. I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose.

Stanley: I think so too. Besides, I think Diesel might have something to do with it. He was smiling when Thomas was in trouble.

Before Lady could reply, they saw Diesel talking to Arry and Bert. They could hear what Diesel was saying.

Diesel: You should've seen it! It was awesome! Thomas fell for my trick; he rigged the couplings just like I told him to. What a sap!

Arry and Bert laughed with him. Stanley and Lady were shocked. Suddenly, Bert noticed the two of them eavesdropping and nudged Diesel. Diesel looked over and became angry.

Stanley: Uh oh! Time to go.

Lady and Stanley ran inside the school building with Diesel, Arry, and Bert chasing after them. Then, Stanley had an idea.

Stanley: Come on Lady! We're going to the principal's office!

Lady: Why?

Stanley: To give Diesel a taste of his own medicine!

So Stanley and Lady ran right to the main office. When they got there, Sir Topham Hatt wasn't there yet, but they found the microphone for the Public Address and Stanley clicked it on. He told Lady to hide behind the principal's desk, just as Diesel, Arry, and Bert burst into the office.

Stanley: I know what you did at Great Waterton yesterday Diesel!

Diesel: You don't know nothing Stan!

Stanley: Yes I do! You got Thomas into trouble!

Diesel: Thomas did it to himself by falling for my trick!

Stanley: So you told Thomas to rig the couplings on the freight car causing them to break away and crash into the Waterton tower! And I suppose you lied about the little boy snooping around the engine to distract my dad and me!

Diesel: That's right! I did tell him to do it! Very clever of you to figure it out.

Stanley stepped aside to show the microphone. Lady stood up, revealing herself from behind the desk.

Lady: Thank you for that lovely confession Diesel. By now, the whole school heard you.

Diesel was shocked.

Diesel: You tricked me!

Just then, Sir Topham Hatt walked into the room.

STH: Diesel! Why did you tell Thomas to rig the couplings?! Do you know what you have done?! Because of you, the Waterton tower has to be fixed!

Diesel: I…I-

Then Gordon, James, Percy, Henry, Edward, Emily, and Toby came into the office. They were very angry.

Edward: Of all the devious deeds you've done, this is the most-

Gordon: Disgraceful!

James: Disgusting!

Henry: Despicable!

Percy: And you guys haven't said those words in years.

Stanley: But why did you do it Diesel?

Diesel: Thomas had it coming! I wanted to get back at him for embarrassing me at the track field. We had a race, Thomas won, and everyone laughed at me. If he wasn't such a fool, he wouldn't have fallen for my trick.

Lady: A race?! You did this because of a simple race?! You're a fool!

Diesel: And James was right, Thomas never liked Stanley. Stanley was getting all the attention while Thomas was left out. Stanley would replace him.

Stanley: But that doesn't make Thomas a bad person. And I would never replace Thomas.

STH: Is that what you told Thomas?

Diesel: I…might have said some things to him.

Stanley: Oh sir! I forgot to tell you! Thomas is missing! We must find him.

The kids became worried.

Diesel: Maybe he ran away because no one likes him anymore.

Toby: No thanks to you.

STH: Quiet! We shall find him Stanley. And you Diesel, Arry, and Bert will help look for Thomas as well.

Sir Topham Hatt spoke through the microphone.

STH: Attention all students and staff members! Thomas has gone missing! You must all help look for Thomas! Thomas must be found!

In a few minutes, everyone at school was searching for Thomas. They searched outside the building, or sometimes further away from the school grounds, but no one could find Thomas.

As Stanley was searching through the hidden hills, he thought about what Diesel said.

Stanley: Maybe Diesel was right. Maybe Thomas ran away because he thinks no one likes him anymore. I must find him and tell him we all miss him and we know the accident was Diesel's fault.

Stanley headed deeper into the hidden hills. Then, he spotted the mine car. He ran over and lifted the car to the side.

There was Thomas, still sleeping. He was all wet from the rain and his leg was stained in blood. Stanley nudged Thomas. Thomas opened his eyes and saw Stanley.

Thomas: Stanley! What are you doing here?

Stanley: I was looking for you. I'm so glad I found you. Where have you been? And what happened to your leg?

Thomas told Stanley all about his adventure in the mine. And how he flew over the ravine and slide down the hill and scraped his leg on a rock. And how he used the mine car to sleep in and keep dry from the rain.

Stanley: We must get you to a doctor, and then we can let everyone know you're ok.

Thomas: I don't think anyone's going to care that I'm alright.

Stanley: Yes they will. They're worried about you.

Stanley told Thomas how he found out that Diesel tricked him. And how he tricked Diesel into confessing his devious deed. And that everyone was searching for him.

Thomas: Stanley, I'm sorry if I made your coming to Sodor High so terrible. I was wrong about you. I wanted everyone to notice me. Thank you for standing by me and I want to be your friend.

Stanley: And I'm sorry too. I kept you away from your friends and let Diesel get to you. But I know we can be best friends.

The two boys smiled and they shook hands. Then Stanley helped Thomas up and led him down the pathway to Great Waterton.

Meanwhile, the students had sadly given up their search for Thomas when Percy's cellphone rang. When he answered it, a big smile grew on his face.

Percy: Thomas has been found!

And everyone cheered so loudly that some of the kids held their ears.

That afternoon, the kids went to visit Thomas at his house. Thomas was resting in his bed with bandages on his leg.

Thomas: Hi, guys.

Percy jumped onto Thomas and hugged him tight. Then the other kids joined in and a massive group hug ensued. But they had to let go when Thomas groaned in pain. Someone had sat on his injured leg.

Henry: You had us worried Thomas. Why did you run away?

Thomas: Because I knew you didn't like me anymore, when I saw your faces after the accident. And you wouldn't believe me if I told you Diesel tricked me.

Edward: But we now know it was all Diesel's fault, thanks to Stanley.

James: And Diesel's going to get the punishment he deserves. Every day after school, Diesel's going to help clean up the mess at Great Waterton.

Stanley: And my dad is sorry for being cross with you.

After a few more minutes of talking, Mrs. Billinton came into the room.

Mrs. Billinton: Alright now, Thomas needs to rest. Thank you all for coming by. We appreciate all your help in trying to find him.

As the kids left the room, Lady lingered a moment near Thomas. She leaned down and hugged him, and whispered in his ear.

Lady: I'm so happy you're alright. Don't ever leave me again.

Then she quickly left the room. Thomas smiled a broad smile.


	3. Hero of the School

This next chapter is based on Hero of the Rails. I wanted to make Hiro young, about thirty years old because on when they had a picture of a humanized Hiro he looked younger and he looked like a Japanese samurai. I decided to make Hiro not only a teacher but a samurai as well. That way, he would also help Thomas fight Diesel 10 in the climax. And I wanted to give Hiro a love interest named Sakura. And at the end of this chapter, I wanted to introduce Lady's magic powers and her secret.

Enjoy!

It had been a few days since Thomas was found, and when he and Stanley had become friends. As for Diesel, every day after school he went to Great Waterton to help clean up the mess. But Thomas, who knew he had helped Diesel cause the tower to fall, decided to help to make up for what he had done. Stanley and the other kids wanted to help as well. In a few weeks, the Waterton tower was completed. And Thomas's injured leg was healed.

One morning, Thomas had just got off the bus and was walking towards the school building, since it was just a bit of a distance away. Suddenly, a streak of silver flashed right past him.

Thomas: Fizzling fireplaces! What was that?!

Thomas wasn't the only one who saw the silver blur; his friends got blasted by the wind too.

Henry: Bubbling sodas!

Percy: Bust my buttons!

James: Watch my jacket!

Emily: Trembling tracks! Who was that?!

Toby: Gosh!

Edward: Slow down speedy!

Gordon: Road Raider!

Later, the Tidmouth Teens was sitting in their classroom, talking about the…whatever it was that flashed by them.

James: He was big.

Gordon: He was wearing silver clothes.

Henry: He was going very, very fast.

Thomas: That must mean it's-

At that moment, the door opened, and then the silver blur came in. The students recognized him except Lady.

TT: Spencer!

Indeed it was, Spencer Gresley, the silver haired teenage son of the Duke and Duchess of Boxford, and Gordon's cousin, was standing in front their classroom.

Spencer: Hello Sodor High!

Gordon: What are you doing here Spencer? The Mainland's high school closed?

Spencer: No. My parents, the Duke and Duchess, are having a new house built and I'm to help bring them building materials, so that means, I'll be attending your school. I'll be very busy, no time to chat!

And Spencer left the classroom.

Thomas: Cinders and Ashes! Having speedy Spencer in our school for day is bad.

James: But for the whole year…

Gordon: It's terrible.

Later that day, Thomas and Percy were bringing some new textbooks back to their classroom. As they walked along, struggling with the weight of the books, Spencer walked by.

Spencer: A little more effort and you might make it back to class before lunchtime!

Then he walked away chuckling.

Percy: Bossy know it all!

In gym class, Gordon was running on the track when he heard Spencer behind him.

Spencer: Out of my way slowpoke!

Gordon: Oh, the indignity!

Toby was in the boys' locker room drying off after the shower when Spencer slid up beside him.

Spencer: P.U! You smell so bad you should be working on a farm!

When Spencer left, Toby was upset.

James and Edward were bringing in supplies for art class when Spencer showed up.

Spencer: It takes two losers to carry one box of art supplies! I'm carrying three!

Spencer walked quickly away with the three loads of boxes. James went red with anger.

At the bus stop, the teens could only talk about Spencer.

Toby: He told me I should be working on a farm!

Gordon: He's taken over my track in gym class!

James: He'll never have a nice haircut like mine!

Edward: He'll never have manners!

All the teenagers agreed to that.

The next morning, Thomas had walked with his bag nearly filled to the top with books. Lady, Percy, Gordon, Edward, and James were walking close behind, when they saw Spencer leaning against the wall. He was looking at Lady with interest.

Spencer: You never told me you had girlfriend Thomas. She's a real beauty. It's a shame she's dating a tiny toy solider like you when she should be going out with good looking guys like me.

Thomas: What do you mean?

Spencer: I mean, Thomas, you're not good looking, and you're not strong enough. Like those heavy books in your backpack. You're not strong enough to carry them.

Thomas was upset and so were the other students. This time Spencer had gone too far.

Thomas: Yes I can! I can carry just as much as you can!

Percy: Yes he can! Even heavier!

Lady: And I'm sure he's very good looking, not like you!

Gordon: Thomas is not a toy!

Edward: He's one of the best students in the school!

James: And he's very strong!

The Sodor High School students didn't scare Spencer. He had an idea.

Spencer: Very well Thomas. Meet me at dawn at Gordon's Hill. We shall have a contest of strength. We will each take heavy loads up then down the hill, and back. Then we'll see who's the fastest and the strongest.

And Spencer walked away, leaving Thomas feeling nervous.

Thomas: I can't do this. Spencer will surely beat me in a contest of strength and speed.

The other kids could see that Thomas was worried, and this started to worry them, except Lady.

Lady: You're the number one student in the whole school, and you'll show Spencer that you can be as strong and fast as he is. I know you can do this because I believe in you.

Thomas: You're right Lady. I can do it! I will meet Spencer at dawn and I will win!

The next day, in the early hours of the morning, the nine teens gathered at the bottom of Gordon's Hill. Soon, Spencer arrived, looking over confident while Thomas felt nervous.

Thomas: I can't do this Percy.

Percy: Yes you can Thomas! You always tell us we can do whatever we want to! So can you!

Spencer's load was mostly the heavy building materials he was supposed to take to the house while Thomas had many books.

At last, the two were ready for the race. Edward came up in front.

Edward: You are to follow the path up this hill and come back down once. You may only stop for water.

Then, Edward blew his whistle, the contest had begun.

Thomas peddled with ounce of his strength, while Spencer sped quickly up the hill. The other kids cheered for Thomas.

TT: Good luck Thomas!

Thomas and Spencer went up the hill, and then they rolled down the other side with ease. The return run up the other side was tough - for Thomas, he was going red in the face.

Spencer: Silly little boy. When will he learn?

Thomas: If I can beat Bertie in a race, I can beat you!

Thomas continued to peddle but his energy was slowly fading – at last, he reached the top of the hill.

Thomas: Hooray! I made it!

What Thomas didn't know was that his brakes had failed him, when he got to the top. He was due to find out as he raced down the hill. Thomas tried to apply his brakes, but he couldn't slow himself down.

Thomas: Oh no! Help!

Thomas raced on down the hill at ever increasing speed. Spencer had reached the bottom first, and then Thomas flashed by.

Spencer: What the?!

Emily: Get out of the way!

The other students leaped out of the way as Thomas flashed right by them.

Thomas rolled on down into the valley. He tried to brake his feet but that didn't work. He rode on for a while down the steep embankment, crashing through bushes and low hanging branches before coming to stop.

Thomas: Whew! That was scary.

He looked around the woods, it was quiet.

Thomas: Spencer will probably boast for days on how he won the contest and my friends are going to be worried…where am anyway?

Then, Thomas heard a voice.

Hiro: Hello?

Thomas looked around. He didn't see anybody. But he saw an old house.

Thomas: The voice seems to be coming from that house.

He left his bike by a tree, and then went to check inside. The house rotted out badly, he cleared away as much as he could – then Thomas gasped, his eyes popped wide with wonder.

There, sitting in front of him was a man, about thirty years old. He had dark hair and his face and old torn clothes showed that he was Japanese.

Hiro: Hello. Too bad your brakes failed; does that always happen when you are not here?

The man showed a kind warm smile, which made Thomas feel less scared.

Thomas: Hello. My name is Thomas Billinton.

Hiro: Ah, my name is Hiro Shima.

Thomas: Why are you here? Where did you come from?

Hiro: That's a long story. Do you like stories Thomas?

Thomas: Yes. I tell my sisters stories all the time.

Hiro: Then I hope you'll like mine. I came here to Sodor when I was twenty. I was young, but I was one of the first teachers to teach at Sodor High School.

Thomas: Wow! Where is your island?

Hiro: My island is long, long way from here. There a mountains, and snow, and sea. There are lots of villages and railways. I used to teach at one of the finest schools on my island. They called me "Master of the School." Mostly, I taught them how to sword fight and they would also call me "Master Samurai" because I was the best fighter and protector on the island. But then the school was closed. After that, I came to Sodor to teach at the newly opened Sodor High School. Then I applied for the job of a teacher at Sodor High. I taught many students in the same way I did back home. They called me "Master of the School" here too. I was very happy.

Thomas: Then what happened?

Hiro: I was taking my class on a field trip through this area, at that time it was a construction zone. One of my students made a mistake and nearly caused the house to fall on them. I ran back in and told them to get out quickly, sadly I couldn't get out, I was pinned down which crushed my legs. I've seen at least ten winters here, so that means I've been here for ten years.

Thomas: How did you survive?

Hiro: I've become friends with the animals of the forest. They would bring me food or water, but I don't know how much longer I can last like this.

Thomas: Do you miss your island?

Hiro: Yes I do. I miss my dear friend Sakura, more than ever. She was best friend since childhood. She too was a master samurai, and was very beautiful. But I'm sure she has forgotten me, as I'm sure everyone one else has. In fact, you are the first person I've seen in years.

Thomas felt sorry for Hiro. He could see that his new friend, the once proud 'Master of the School' was now alone and scared.

Thomas: Don't worry Hiro. You'll be seeing more of me; I'll come by to visit you every day. I'll find a way to get you out of here and get you to the hospital. Then I'll take you to see Sakura again!

Hiro smiled the biggest smile for the first time in years.

Hiro: Thank you Thomas! Thank you for looking after me!

And Thomas beamed with pride.

After thirty minutes of walking, Thomas had finally reached the town of Ffraquhar. He walked into a bike, car, and lorry repair shop, owned by Victor. Victor had dark hair, wore a red hat and was dressed in red clothing.

Victor: Thomas, tell me my friend, what were you doing racing Spencer on Gordon's Hill, pulling a heavy load of books, are you crazy? Next time Spencer tells you to do something silly, do me a favor will you, say no.

Thomas: OK Victor.

Thomas had forgotten about the race from this morning, he was mostly thinking about Hiro and the promise he made to him.

Spencer: So there you are Thomas. Broke your brakes I see. I guess pulling those books must've been too heavy for you.

Thomas: Good morning Spencer, well done!

Spencer: Uh, what did you say?

Thomas: I said good morning and well done!

Spencer: I…ah…thanks.

Victor: Do you need your bike fixed Spencer, or are you just going to stand here gossiping, your taking up a lot of space.

Spencer: No one speaks to me like that!

Spencer rode off, still grumbling.

Victor: Alright Thomas, I'll have your bike fixed before the end of the day. And please stay away from Mr. Silver Show-off.

Thomas: Thank you Victor.

Then the two of them heard a loud noise from inside the shops. A teenage boy with freckles, blonde hair, and dressed in a yellow shirt and black pants came out from the back of the shops.

Victor: Ah, Kevin! What are you doing? I told you to stack the shelves before you go to school, not to operate that crane again.

Kevin: Sorry boss. I just thought I could get it done quickly; it was just a slip of the hook.

Victor sighed to himself, then said goodbye Thomas.

Thomas waved goodbye till he was out of sight.

Walking down the hallways through Sodor High, Thomas had been thinking on how to help Hiro when Lady found him.

Lady: Thomas! Where have you been?

Thomas: Lady, there's something very important I must tell you, but you mustn't tell anyone, ok?

Lady: Of course. Now what is it?

Thomas told Lady all about Hiro. Lady was amazed. Then he told her about his plan to help Hiro.

Thomas: I think the only way to help him is to carry him out of there on a wagon. Now I think Victor might have some parts to make one. He's the best when it comes to this stuff.

Lady: You sure it's a good idea to ask him? You might have to tell him about Hiro.

Thomas: We can trust him.

Around lunchtime, Thomas and Lady were in the cafeteria thinking on what else they could do for Hiro.

Lady: Maybe we should bring him some food and water, and an extra pair of clothes.

Thomas: That's a great idea.

Spencer: What's a great idea?

Both kids looked behind them and saw Spencer.

Thomas: Don't you have class right now?

Spencer: No, it's lunchtime. You two are up to something and I have a right to know it.

Thomas' friends came to the table with their lunches.

Emily: Whatever it is, it's none of your business Spencer.

Spencer: Fine! I'll find out for myself!

As Spencer walked away, the other kids sat down with Thomas and Lady.

Edward: Thomas, is everything alright? You have been acting strange all day.

Thomas: Everything's fine Edward.

James: No, everything's not alright. You're up to something, aren't you Thomas?

Lady: Maybe we should tell them Thomas. It's not fair to keep them in the dark.

Thomas: Alright. I'll tell you later after school, ok?

Henry: OK Thomas. We understand. Right, James?

James: Oh, very well.

Later that afternoon, Thomas came to Victor's shop and there was Thomas' bike all fixed.

Thomas: Victor. I need your help.

Victor: I'll always help you my friend. What is it?

So, Thomas told Victor and Kevin about Hiro. They were both amazed.

Kevin: Wow! He must be famous.

Victor: Yes. I'll be glad to help you. I'll get started on the cart right away. I'll call you when it's ready.

Thomas: Thank you Victor. And you must not tell anyone else.

Kevin: Don't worry Thomas. Our lips are sealed.

Soon, Thomas rode up to the old house. Hiro was happy to see him again.

Thomas: I brought you some food, water, and new clothes. And Victor is going to make you a cart that will carry you to the hospital. He promised not to tell anyone. But I told my friends about you if that's all right.

Hiro: That's all right Thomas. Sounds to me like you have some wonderful friends. I would like to meet them sometime.

Thomas: And you will.

Thomas took out his cellphone and made a call to his friends.

In less than an hour, Thomas' friends arrived. Thomas led them to the ruined house and introduced them to Hiro. The teenagers gasped with the sight that was in front of them.

Thomas: Hiro, these are my friends. Lady, Percy, Edward, Gordon, James, Henry, Emily, and Toby.

The kids were a bit scared to say hello. But Percy spoke first.

Percy: Uh, hello.

Hiro: Hello everyone. It's such an honor to meet you. You have a very special best friend in Thomas. I think that is because you're all special too.

Toby: Aw, shucks.

Thomas explained to them about what happened to Hiro, ten years ago. Thomas told them that Victor's going to help build the cart, that just leaves the problem of keeping this a secret from Spencer. If Spencer knew about Hiro, he would have Hiro sent to an asylum.

Gordon: I don't blame you for not wanting Spencer to get involved.

Edward: Don't worry. We won't tell anyone else about Hiro or where he is.

Percy: A promise is a promise.

Hiro: Thank you all very much.

Before long it was time for the kids to go home. Thomas stayed behind to talk to Hiro a little while.

Thomas: Don't worry Hiro, I won't let you down. I'll have you out of here in no time.

Hiro: I know you will. You have such a kind soul. I promise I'll return the favor someday.

They waved goodbye to Hiro and they rode away on their bikes.

The next morning, Thomas received a phone call from Victor. The cart was finished. Thomas quickly got on his bike and rode off to the repair shop. There was Victor, standing next to the newly finished cart.

Victor: Here you go my friend. It's ready. I made it look like those old carts you would find in China, if that's what you're going for.

Thomas: It's perfect, Victor. Thank you.

Victor: No problem. But you mustn't go at high speed, the cart might fall apart.

Just as Thomas rode off with the cart, he didn't see Spencer was watching him from the corner of the building.

Spencer: It's time to find out what that tricky Thomas is up to.

Spencer rode after him from a distance. Gordon was coming to the repair shop to get his bike fixed when he saw Spencer following Thomas. He knew something bad was about to happen, so he took out his cell phone and called Sir Topham Hatt.

At last, Thomas arrived at the house with the cart. He carefully helped Hiro to his feet, he was a little weak, but he tried his best to walk. Hiro then reached down to pick up a long, thin sword. Thomas looked at it with interest.

Hiro: I never go anywhere without this.

Thomas helped Hiro to the cart, he felt comfortable sitting on the seat. Then Thomas got on his bike and they started their journey to the hospital. They rode on a smooth road and peddled slowly.

Thomas: We're going to make good time today Hiro!

Hiro: Thank you Thomas!

Hiro laughed in a happy way and Thomas laughed with him – until Spencer came out of nowhere and came up beside Thomas' side.

Spencer: Found you Thomas!

Thomas: Spencer!

Spencer: I don't know what you're up to, but I'm going to find out!

Thomas started to peddle faster. Then Spencer looked back to see Hiro, sitting in the cart.

Spencer: Who are you?!

Thomas: Hiro!

Hiro: Thomas!

Spencer looked at Hiro suspiciously and sneered.

Spencer: Is this what you've been doing Thomas? Taking an old man to the asylum? Because that's where he's going!

Thomas: Not if I get him to the hospital before you can stop us!

Thomas began to pick up speed and he peddled faster. Spencer peddled faster trying to catch up to Thomas.

So Thomas and Spencer had the race of their lives. They rode over a bridge, through a tunnel, and raced around a bend. Spencer tried to go faster, but he couldn't get in front of Thomas.

As for Hiro, the cart he was riding on couldn't last under that kind of speed and was now falling apart. The wheels began to wobble and shake.

Hiro: Thomas!

Thomas: Hold on Hiro!

Spencer had peddled closer to Thomas. He tried to kick the wheels off Hiro's cart, but Thomas kicked Spencer hard enough to make him fall off his bike and into the mud.

Thomas: Serves him right!

But Thomas knew Spencer would still be chasing them. So he peddled as fast as he could to the hospital. Hiro looked back behind them. He couldn't see Spencer anymore.

Hiro: He's not following us!

Thomas: Then he must be up to something! We must get to the hospital as soon as possible!

At last, they made it to the hospital.

Thomas: We made it! Come on! We have to get you inside!

Thomas helped Hiro get to the hospital entrance, when Spencer showed up with some doctors, all looking serious.

Spencer: I just managed to call ahead to make sure you two go away for a very long time!

The doctors were about to get a hold of the two when a car pulled up and Sir Topham Hatt came out.

STH: Stop right there!

Gordon also stepped out of the car.

Gordon: I saw Spencer follow you after you left with the cart. So I called Sir Topham Hatt and told him everything.

STH: You just wait till your parents find out! You didn't do the job they asked you to do and now you're telling these lies about those two!

Spencer: Um…I was going to say Thomas wasn't crazy, but that strange man should be locked away forever.

STH: I don't think so! Mr. Hiro Shima is one of the finest teachers in Sodor High. He's not crazy. He's been missing for years; we all thought he was dead…until now.

Thomas: I found him in the ruins of an old house, after my race with Spencer on Gordon's Hill. I asked Victor to build a cart for Hiro so I can take him to the hospital. His legs were crippled when the construction house crashed. And my plan was nearly blown by Mr. Silver Show-off here.

Spencer: Shut up!

STH: Silence Spencer! You're in enough trouble. Now doctors, can you please help Mr. Shima?

The doctors agreed, and they took Hiro to the emergency room. Sir Topham Hatt smiled at Thomas.

STH: You should be proud of yourself, helping the Master of the School.

Thomas: And he's known as the Master Samurai.

Spencer: Master what?

STH: Now I'm going to take you to your parents, they would like to have a few words with you!

Spencer: Oh, the shame of it!

Gordon smiled at Thomas.

Gordon: That's a pretty sight. The boastful Spencer getting what he deserves.

Thomas: Yeah! Thanks for calling the principal, Gordon.

A little later, Lady came to the hospital to see Hiro.

Lady: How are you feeling Hiro?

Hiro: Very well. I never thought this day would come. But I'm sorry to say that I'll never teach sword fighting again now that I have to use a wheelchair.

Lady: That won't be necessary. I think I can help you with that.

Lady closed the door and closed the curtains. Then she laid her hand on Hiro's legs and at that moment, a bright light seemed to glow from her hand. Hiro's eyes widened with surprise. When Lady removed her hand, the glowing stopped.

Lady: Try standing up now Hiro.

Hiro slowly moved out of the bed, and stood up for the first time in years.

Hiro: I can walk again! I don't know how you did it but I can't thank you enough! You must be some kind sorceress!

Lady: Not a sorceress exactly. More like an enchantress with magical abilities. Maybe you've heard stories about me? The Lost Enchantress?

Hiro stared at Lady, and then nodded.

Hiro: I've heard stories about a lovely enchantress with special powers, but I never knew that you were-

Just then, the door opened and Thomas and his friends came into the room to see Hiro.

Thomas: Hello Hiro! How are you-Whoa!

The kids stopped and stared at Hiro. They could see he was actually standing up on his feet. Emily dropped a bouquet of flowers to the floor.

Percy: I thought you were crippled.

Hiro: I was, but-

Lady: The doctors were able to use a new procedure on Hiro's legs.

Hiro sat down on the bed.

Hiro: Thomas, I'm very grateful that you helped me. I don't know how I'll be able to repay you.

Thomas: Well, now that your walking again, I'd like to learn how to sword fight like you.

James: Thomas you're too young to use weapons.

Hiro: It's all right James. I'd be happy to teach you Thomas. But what happened to Spencer?

Gordon: He got grounded big time by his parents. Now he has to do twice as much work on his parents' house. I don't think you'll have to worry about him anymore.

Emily handed the bouquet of flowers to Hiro.

Emily: This is from all of us to you.

Hiro: Thank you Emily. And thank you everyone.

Henry: And Sir Topham Hatt called your friend Sakura to come to Sodor to see you.

Hiro: That's wonderful. It'll be good to see her again after all these years.

Thomas: We have to get home now. It's getting late. Goodnight Hiro.

Hiro: Goodnight my friends. Uh Lady, can I talk to you for a minute?

Lady: Of course.

The kids left the room except for Lady.

Hiro: Why didn't you just tell them you were the enchantress?

Lady: I have to keep my secret a little longer. I know I can trust you to keep it.

Hiro: Of course. But don't you want to confide in Thomas about your secret?

Lady: Sometime soon. But not quite yet. Goodbye now.

She left the room and went outside, where her friends were waiting for her.


	4. Halloween

This next story takes place on Halloween. Everyone will be dressed up for a costume contest and party. Thomas and Lady will be dressed up like Romeo and Juliet. Also, Lady will reveal her secret to Thomas, more of her background will be revealed. I apologize to Gordon and Danni fans; I'm using a GordonxMolly pairing since I got the idea of the pairing when I saw on a Thomas/Shrek the Third parody where Gordon and Molly were King Harold and Queen Lillian, besides I think the two would've made up and become friends. And I also like the JamesxEmily pairing and the TobyxMavis pairing. The song that Thomas and Lady dance to is Something Only Love Can Do; I've heard that song on YouTube and thought it would sound great in this chapter. The cottage I described came from a picture of Grandpa Stone's Cottage on the /themagicrailroadminisite/

Enjoy!

The next day, everyone at Sodor High found out about Thomas saving Hiro and they praised him for it. As for Spencer, they all gave him angry looks, whenever they saw him, mostly when he was serving food to the other students in the cafeteria. But Diesel, Arry, and Bert felt sorry for Spencer, for they agreed with him that Hiro should've been sent to an asylum.

And Hiro started teaching at Sodor High again. He taught the students in the same way he did back home. When his legs were healed, thanks to Lady, he began teaching the students how to sword fight, like a samurai. At first, it was difficult for Thomas when he tried it, but he soon got the feel for it. Then, Sakura came to Sodor to see Hiro, and there was a heartwarming reunion between them.

As for Lady, she was wondering if she should tell Thomas her secret or not, as Hiro had suggested to her. She was worried what Burnett would say if he found out she told Thomas her secret. But Lady trusted Thomas and felt her secret would be safe with him.

Now it was October and it was almost time for Halloween. Sodor High was being decorated with black and orange balloons and streamers. Plastic bats, ghosts, and spiders were on the walls. Everyone was getting their costumes ready and they were all very excited.

One morning, Thomas and the gang were sitting in their classroom when Sir Topham Hatt announced that on Halloween, Sodor High will be having a party and a costume contest, but everyone would need a partner to enter the contest and their costumes would have to be related to win.

Percy: Oh boy! A costume contest!

James: Yeah, you'd make a great green caterpillar Percy!

Percy: When are you going to take that hideous mask off James? You scare old women and babies; they think you're a red monster!

Edward: Cut it out you two! We have a lot of planning to do if we're going to come up with great costumes.

Gordon: And don't forget about the contest, which I'm sure to win.

Emily: You always say that every time there's a contest. Maybe this time I'll win.

James: Or me. I'm going to be a rock star.

Henry: I'm going to be a doctor.

James: Because you get sick all the time.

Henry: Oh, shut up.

Edward: I'm going to be a wizard.

Toby: I'm going to be a scarecrow.

Gordon: I'm going to be a British naval captain.

Emily: I'm going to be a black cat.

Percy: I guess I'm going to be a green caterpillar…again! What are you going to be Thomas?

Thomas: I don't know yet. I'll have to think about it.

Percy: What about you Lady?

Lady: I haven't decided yet.

Thomas: Maybe you and I could go together as something Lady, since the contest requires a partner.

Lady: That's a good idea Thomas.

Thomas: How about a famous historical couple?

Lady: Oh yeah, how about Marc Antony and Cleopatra?

Gordon: What about Frankenstein and his bride?

James: Or Bonnie and Clyde?

Lady: Bonnie and Clyde were outlaws and killers.

James: And they were a hot couple.

Thomas: I'd rather not go as somebody mean or scary.

Lady: I think so too.

James: You want to be someone nice, how about Romeo and Juliet?

Thomas and Lady looked at each other, and slowly smiled.

Thomas: That sounds like a great idea!

Lady: I like it! Thank you James!

James: What?! I didn't think you'd like it! You know they die at the end!

Then, Mr. C came into the room and their class began.

Later during study hall, Gordon, James, and Emily were in the library. Emily got up to find a book she needed for homework. James glanced at Emily with fondness and smiled.

Gordon: What are you smiling at?

James: Gordon, I'm going to ask Emily to be my partner in the contest. But I want her to change her costume from a cat to a pop star so our costumes will match and we'll enter the contest together.

Gordon: I think she might go for it. Depends on how you ask her. Look she's coming back! I'll leave you two alone.

Gordon left the table and went behind a tall row of books, hidden from view but still within earshot.

James: Emily, I want to ask you something.

Emily: Yes, James?

James: I was wondering if you'd like to enter the costume contest with me, but I was going to go as a rock star-

Emily: And you want me to change my costume to match yours?

James: How did you know what I was going to say?

Emily: I'm a smart girl.

James: So will you do it? We might have a good chance at winning.

Emily: Sounds like fun! Ok, I'll do it.

James: Awesome!

Meanwhile, behind the row of books, Gordon was eavesdropping and thought to himself.

Gordon: I'll need someone to enter the contest with me. But who?

Then suddenly, he heard a girl's voice behind him.

Molly: Excuse me, but are you holding up this book shelf?

Gordon, surprised, stumbled and fell.

Molly: I'm sorry if I scared you. Are you ok?

Gordon brushed himself off as he got up from the floor. The girl was Molly Russell. She had long dark hair, wore a yellow shirt and a yellow skirt.

Gordon: I'm alright. I wasn't scared, I just lost my balance. Wait. Aren't you Molly? The girl who Emily laughed at for carrying empty boxes?

Molly: Yeah. Thanks for bringing that up. I gotta go.

She turned to go until Gordon stopped her.

Gordon: Wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mention that whole box thing. I didn't realize how important they were to your job. Let's start over. My name's Gordon Gresley.

Gordon stuck out his hand and Molly shook it.

Molly: I'm Molly Russell. It's nice to meet you Gordon.

Gordon: So, were you looking for a particular book?

Molly: No, I was just going back to my table to do my math homework.

Gordon: Want some help? I'm in the high honors math class.

Molly: Yes, that would be great.

They both went back to her table and worked together on her homework. After a while, they started to talk about the contest.

Molly: What's your costume for the contest?

Gordon: I'm dressing up as a British naval captain. What about you?

Molly: I'm going to be a mermaid.

Gordon: That sounds great.

Molly: Thank you. So are you taking anyone to the contest?

Gordon: That depends…

Molly: On what?

Gordon: On you. Would you go with me?

Molly: I'd love to! And our costumes would match in the contest.

In the cafeteria, Toby was wondering about who he should ask to be his partner for the contest when he bumped into someone. It was Mavis Drewry. She had short blonde hair and wore a black shirt with black pants.

Toby: Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention.

Mavis: No, it's my fault. I should've watched where I was going. Oh! Hello Toby.

Toby: Hello Mavis.

But then, Toby saw that his food was on the floor.

Toby: Oh, great! I don't have enough money to buy more. I guess I could go on without food.

Mavis: I'm sorry. But I'll share my lunch with you.

The two teens found a table and sat down together. Mavis gave Toby half of her sandwich.

Toby: Thanks, Mavis. So, are you going to the costume contest? I'm going as a scarecrow.

Mavis: That's great. I'm going as a witch. But that's what Daisy calls me because I'm a student of the Smelter class. And you know what those Smelter teens are like.

Toby: Just because you're in the Smelter class doesn't mean you're as bad as those other Smelter teens. You're a kind and helpful student here at Sodor High.

Toby blushed at those words. Mavis smiled sweetly at him.

Diesel, who was walking by, sneered at Toby.

Diesel: Did I just see you hit on one of my classmates Toby?

Mavis: Get lost Diesel!

Diesel snorted and walked away.

Toby: Anyway, are you taking someone with you to the contest? Because I thought that maybe you'd like to go with me.

Mavis: Well, I was kind of thinking about asking you the same thing.

Toby: Really?! I'd love to! And are scarecrow and witch costumes will be a perfect match for the contest.

That afternoon, when it was time to go home, Lady was waiting for Burnett to pick her up, when Thomas came over to her.

Thomas: Lady, do you want to go to the costume store later, so we can find our costumes?

Lady: I'd like to Thomas, but I can't go. Burnett never lets me go out at night.

Thomas: I guess he's the overprotective fatherly type, huh?

Lady: It's not that he's overprotective he-

Just then, Burnett's car pulled up beside them. Lady got in and hey drove off, with Lady waving goodbye to Thomas. After a long drive, they arrived back at the cottage.

This old cottage belonged to Burnett when he was young. It was yellow with a red roof with two dormer windows and a stone chimney. There was a flagstone path leading to the front door and there were green vines covering the chimney. There was an old bench by the front door and below the window. A large old tree stood next to the cottage.

Lady decided she should tell Burnett about telling Thomas her secret, as well as going to the costume contest.

Lady: Burnett, Sodor High is having a costume contest on Halloween and I want to go, it sounds like fun.

Burnett: Oh, Lady. You know what I told you. You are never to go out late at night because _he_ might have a chance to get you…again.

Lady: I know, but Thomas saved me when _he_ almost kidnapped me.

Then, a teenage brown-haired girl came down the stairs to greet Burnett and Lady. She is Lily, Burnett's granddaughter and a student at Sodor High.

Lily: Hi Grandpa! Hi Lady!

Burnett: Hello Lily.

Lady: Hi Lily. Did you hear about the costume contest at school?

Lily: Yes. I'm dressing up as an angel and Patch will be dressing up as an astronaut. Are you going Lady?

Lady: I want to, but Burnett won't let me.

Lily walked up to her grandfather.

Lily: Come on, Grandpa. Let her go out and have fun just this once. Lady's been telling me that her new friend Thomas will be there to protect her if anything happens. Patch and I will be there too and we'll keep an eye on her.

Lady: That's right. And I've been thinking about telling Thomas that I am the lost enchantress.

Burnett: What?!

Lady: I know Thomas can be trusted with my secret. I've seen his kindness when he was eager to help Hiro and his bravery when he rescued me, and I know he can be trusted.

There was a long moment of silence in the room. Then, Burnett walked up to Lady.

Burnett: If you want to go to the costume contest, you can go. I'll think about you sharing your secret with this boy. OK?

Lady hugged Burnett tightly.

Lady: Oh, thank you Burnett!

Finally, Halloween night came. The contest and the party were to be at the gym. There were black and orange streamers on the ceiling. Snacks and beverages were on tables. A big radio was playing music near the stage and everyone was in their costumes.

Edward was in his wizard costume; Henry was in his doctor costume, Toby was in his scarecrow costume, Mavis was in her witch costume, and Percy was in his green caterpillar costume. They were waiting for their friends.

Percy: I look ridiculous.

Edward: It's just a costume Percy.

Percy: But my mom always makes me dress up as a caterpillar every Halloween. And when we were little, everyone calls me a 'green caterpillar.'

Stanley: Don't worry Percy.

Percy turned to see Stanley dressed up as a superhero.

Percy: Well your costume looks better than mine Stanley. I can hardly move in it.

At that moment, Arry and Bert, who were dressed up as werewolves, came up from behind Percy, making growling noises. Percy screamed and hid behind Henry. Arry and Bert laughed.

Arry: You squeal like a girl Percy!

Bert: And that's one ugly costume you've got!

Henry: Hey, you monsters! Back off!

Bert: You back off tree hugger!

Then two figures came up from behind the Smelter teens. It was James and Emily. James was in a scarlet red rock star costume and Emily was in a pretty green pop star costume. Emily stomped on Arry's foot so hard he screamed. Mavis grabbed Bert by the collar.

Emily: Why don't you two rats scram before we knock you both out!

Arry managed to free his foot from Emily's foot and he hopped off in pain. Bert freed himself from Mavis' grip and followed after his brother.

Percy: Thanks girls.

Mavis: That's what friends are for Percy.

Percy: I thought you were going to be a black cat Emily.

James: I talked her into changing her costume to match mine so we can enter the contest together. So, what do you think?

James struck a rock star pose while Edward rolled his eyes.

Gordon: Your costume makes you look like a train wreck.

James turned around and saw Gordon, who was wearing his British naval captain costume.

James: It does not, it's a cool costume. Yours makes you look so unimportant.

Molly: Well I think he looks wonderful in that costume.

Behind Gordon was Molly, dressed up as a mermaid.

James: What are you doing with Molly?

Gordon: I asked her to be my partner for the contest.

The teens stared at Gordon.

Edward: I thought you would never get along with her.

Molly: So where's Thomas? Isn't he coming?

Emily: He's outside waiting for Lady.

And he was. Thomas was sitting on a bench, dressed in his blue Romeo costume. He was waiting for Lady to show up.

Then, Burnett's car pulled up to the sidewalk. The door opened and when Lady stepped out, Thomas gasped. Lady looked very beautiful in her pink Juliet costume. When she saw Thomas, she let out a small gasp. She thought Thomas looked very handsome in his costume.

Lily and Patch stepped out of the car wearing their angel and astronaut costumes. They saw Lady and Thomas staring at each other until Patch interrupted.

Patch: I hate to interrupt your staring contest, but we've got a party to go to.

The car drove off and the three teens walked over to Thomas. Lady introduced Thomas to her friends.

Lady: Thomas, this is Lily, Burnett's granddaughter.

Lily: Hi!

Thomas: Hello Lily.

Lady: And this is Patch, our neighbor.

Patch: Hi Thomas. Lady's told us great things about you.

Thomas smiled and blushed. Then he turned to Lady and lent his arm out to her.

Thomas: May I escort you inside?

Lady: Of course you may.

Lady took his arm and the two walked together through the entrance, with Patch and Lily behind them.

As soon as Thomas and Lady entered the gym, the whole room turned silent. All eyes were on the young couple, but the men's eyes were mostly on Lady. Thomas and Lady walked slowly into the gym, and found their friends by the snack table. Their friends' eyes were wide with wonder.

Henry: Oh my! You look lovely Lady.

Edward: As pretty as a princess.

Lady: Thank you.

Then she saw Mavis and Molly.

Lady: I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you two.

Molly: My name's Molly. It's nice to meet you Lady.

Mavis: I'm Mavis. Toby's been telling me about you. And it seems you and Thomas are really close.

Lily and Patch came up from behind Thomas and Lady.

Patch: That's exactly what I've been thinking when she talks about him a lot. My name's Patch and this is Lily. We're friends of Lady.

Percy: Any friend of Lady is a friend of ours.

Just then, Hiro spoke through the microphone on stage.

Hiro: Attention everyone! The costume contest is about to begin. Contestants, please line up on stage.

Four groups of couples walked up the steps onto the stage and stood there facing the audience. Each student in the crowd passed down a paper and pen so they could vote who their favorite couple. A few moments later, it was time to announce the winners.

Hiro: Now it is time to announce the winners. When I announce the names of the first place winners, please step forward to receive your prize! In fourth place are Toby Holden and Mavis Drewry! In third place are Gordon Gresley and Molly Russell! In second place are James Hughes and Emily Stirling! And in first place are Thomas Billinton and Lady Stone!

Everyone clapped and cheered for the first place winners. Gordon, James, and Emily were upset they didn't win, but Molly, Toby, and Mavis didn't mind for they were happy for Thomas and Lady.

Thomas and Lady stepped forward toward Hiro, who gave them their prize, two passes for the Autumn Festival in November.

Hiro: Congratulations to both of you. And I must say you two look wonderful as Romeo and Juliet.

Thomas: Thank you Hiro.

As the contestants walked off the stage, music started playing on the loud speakers. Everyone started dancing. Toby and Mavis were dancing together, and so were James and Emily. Even Molly couldn't say no when Gordon asked her to dance with him. And Diesel, who was a vampire, was dancing with Daisy Cammell, who was a queen. Charlie Wardle, who was a clown, danced with Rosie Vulcan, who was a fairy.

Thomas held out his hand to Lady.

Thomas: May I have this dance?

Lady: Why yes.

She took his hand gently and he led her onto the dance floor. A romantic song started up as they started dancing together.

**2 A.M. and the rain is falling **

**Here we are at the crossroads once again**

**Here we are at the crossroads once again**

**You're telling me you're so confused**

**You can't make up your mind**

**Is this meant to be**

**Your asking me**

**But only love can say**

**Try again and walk away**

**But I believe for you and me**

**The sun will shine one day**

**So I'll just play my part**

**And pray you'll have a change of heart**

**But I can't make you see it through**

**That's something only love can do**

**In your arms as the dawn is breaking**

**Face to face and a thousand miles apart**

**I've tried my best to make you see**

**There's hope beyond the pain**

**If we give enough**

**If we learn to trust**

**But only love can say**

**Try again and walk away**

**But I believe for you and me**

**The sun will shine one day**

**So I'll just play my part**

**And pray you'll have a change of heart**

**But I can't make you see it through**

**That's something only love can do**

**I know if I could find words**

**To touch you deep inside**

**You'd give our dreams just one more chance**

**Don't let this be our last goodbye**

**But only love can say **

**Try again and walk away**

**But I believe for you and me**

**The sun will shine one day**

**So I'll just play my part**

**And pray you'll have a change of heart**

**But I can't make you see it through**

**That's something only love can do**

As the song started to end, Thomas found himself very close to Lady. He started to lean in close to her as she moved closer to him. Both of their eyes closed and their lips were inches away when Thomas saw Lady's face turn pale with horror.

Thomas turned around and saw a dark figure standing either inside or outside through the exit. The figure could see he was spotted and he quickly left.

Thomas: What was that?

Lady: It was nothing.

But Thomas knew it was something. He left Lady by the dance floor and pushed his way through the crowd to get to the exit with Lady close behind trying to stop him.

Thomas' friends, who were just munching on some of the treats at the refreshment table, and saw what was going on.

Gordon: What are you doing Thomas?

Thomas: That creep who tried to kidnap Lady is outside!

Edward: Oh no! We must catch him before he gets away!

Percy: But we haven't had cupcakes yet!

James: You can stuff your face later! Right now we have a perp to catch!

As the group got to the exit, Lady blocked their way out.

Lady: Please! I beg you! Don't get involved! You could get hurt!

But Gordon pushed Lady to the side, rather roughly.

Gordon: Get out of our way before he gets away!

Thomas, Gordon, James, Percy, Henry, Edward, and Toby raced outside while Emily stayed behind to check on Lady.

Outside, the boys chased after the figure. Thomas and Gordon ran further ahead. As they got closer to the figure, they could see him clearly in the moonlight. He was an old man, dressed in a black jacket, black gloves, black pants, and black shoes. He had white hair and he wore black helmet with goggles covering his eyes.

Before either Gordon or Thomas could catch up to him, the man was on his motorcycle and he quickly drove off. The other boys caught up with Gordon and Thomas just as the man on the motorcycle disappeared into the night.

Gordon: Bother! We almost had him!

As the teens walked back to the gym, Emily was waiting for them.

Emily: Did you catch him?

Gordon: Well, obviously not! And we would've caught him if Lady hadn't tried to stop us!

Edward: And I think it all makes sense now.

Percy: What do you mean Edward?

Edward: Remember when Lady was almost kidnapped on the first day of school, and when Burnett mentioned 'him?' I think both Lady and Burnett knew who tried to kidnap her and who that man was watching her.

Thomas: But where is Lady?

Emily: She ran off backstage right after you left.

The teens all went backstage, looking for Lady. They found her crouching down behind some props. Thomas was worried while some of the others were cross.

Gordon: Why did you hold us back?! We could've caught him!

James: Yeah, what's going on?!

Henry: Why are you protecting this creep?!

Thomas: Back off guys!

He kneeled down to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Thomas: It's ok now. He's gone. Do you want to tell us what's going on?

Lady looked up at Thomas. She knew that it was time to share her secret with Thomas.

Lady: OK. I'll tell you, but this is not a good place to talk. Let's go to one of the empty classrooms.

Thomas helped Lady up to her feet and the group walked out of the gym. Lily and Patch saw the group and fell in behind. They went into the first classroom they found.

Emily: OK, so what's the big secret?

Lady hesitated and took a deep breath, and began.

Lady: Well, you're all familiar with the legend of the Lady Enchantress, right?

The kids all nodded their heads.

Lady: There's more truth to it than you know. I am the Lady Enchantress.

At that moment, the teens burst out laughing, except Thomas, Lily, and Patch. With that, Lady outstretched her arms and closed her eyes. Within a few seconds, James began to rise up towards the ceiling. The teens stopped laughing and were stunned at the sight of James floating.

James: Hey, what's going on?! Put me down!

Lady: Now do you believe me?

James: Yes! Just put me down!

With that, James landed with a thud on the floor.

James: Why me?! Why not Gordon or Henry?!

Percy: How did you do that?

Lady: I told you, I'm the enchantress. Burnett knows it, and so does Lily and Patch.

Lily and Patch nodded their heads.

Emily: Does anybody else know about this?

Lady: Yes, Hiro knows. I used my powers to heal his legs. Now, about that man who was watching me through the door, that was PT Boomer.

Toby: Who is this PT Boomer?

Edward: I think I've heard of him. He's this old man who likes to ride his motorcycle around Sodor, causing trouble and is rude to everyone. But what does he have to do with you?

Lady: Boomer found out about me and he wants to use my powers for his own selfish reasons. But he's not the only one who's after me.

Thomas: Who is it?

Lady shuddered when she spoke.

Lady: Diesel 10.

The teens looked confused.

Lady: His real name is Swindon, but he changed his name when he lost his arm. You probably heard about his escape from prison? That's because Boomer helped him to escape, and they're both working together to kidnap me and use my powers for evil.

The teens looked at each other, stunned and amazed.

Lady: Now they know where I am. And they won't stop trying to get to me.

Thomas: So that's who tried to kidnap you on the first day of school.

Lady: Yes. Diesel 10 was the one wearing the trench coat and hat, and Boomer was the one in the car.

Thomas: So what can we do to help?

Percy: Yeah, we want to help you and keep you safe.

Lady: That's so kind of you. I really appreciate it. But these guys are dangerous, that's why I tried to stop you from chasing after them. I don't want anyone to get hurt.

Thomas: Well, we're all going to stay close to you so you're not alone. Right gang?

TT: Yes!

Just then, Junior, who is Mr. C's cousin and a teacher, and was dressed like a surfer dude, stuck his head through the door.

Junior: What are you kids doing in here? You're missing the party.

Henry: We'll be right there. We're coming out now.

And with that, the gang filed out and back to the gym. But Thomas and Lady lingered behind for a moment.

Thomas: Lady, I won't let Diesel 10 or Boomer get you. I'll protect you, I promise.

Lady threw her arms around Thomas and hugged him.

Lady: I knew I could trust you Thomas. I feel safer already.

Hand in hand, they both walked back to the gym.


	5. Autumn Festival

Ever since that night when Lady told Thomas and his friends she was the enchantress, they have promised to watch over her and protect her if either Diesel 10 or PT Boomer tried another kidnapping attempt on Lady. They also had to keep this a secret from everyone at school, including their families, the principal, Spencer, Diesel, and the Smelter Teens.

At first, Burnett was disappointed that Lady told not only Thomas, but his friends about her secret. But Lady insisted that she could trust them. During the rest of the school days, the teens were actually excited about having the Lady Enchantress as their classmate; even Emily liked having the enchantress as her best friend.

By now, it was November and the days were surprisingly warm. It was the end of another school day and everyone was looking forward to going home. But they were also looking forward to going to the Autumn Festival.

Toby: I hope it stays this warm for the festival.

Henry: I wouldn't get my hopes up Toby. It might turn chilly and one of us might catch a cold.

James: Usually, you're the one who catches a cold first Henry.

Lady: I'm really excited about the Autumn Festival. But it'll be the first time I went to a festival.

Thomas: Your going to love it. There are rides, a petting zoo, games, food, arts and crafts, and more.

Lady: It sounds like fun.

Gordon: Is that where your going to spend your first date together?

Thomas: Date?! No! Lady and I are just going to have fun.

Gordon: Then how do you explain this?

He held up a photo to Thomas, and his jaw dropped. It was from the Halloween party where Thomas and Lady were about to kiss.

Gordon: I managed to get a picture of you two having a romantic night at the party.

Thomas snatched the picture right out of Gordon's hand.

Thomas: It was nothing! I just got distracted!

Percy: Never mind Thomas. I know what will cheer you up.

Percy took out some pictures from that night and showed them to everyone.

Percy: Here's one with Gordon and Molly on the dance floor having a romantic moment.

Gordon: There's nothing romantic about us! Molly and I are just friends!

Percy: Here's another one with Emily and Mavis threatening Arry and Bert.

Emily: That one I like. You see the look on Arry's face when I stepped on his foot?

Percy: This one has James doing that weird rock star pose.

James: Percy, you better throw that picture in the trash before I throw you in myself!

Gordon: Not to worry, James. I have another picture of Percy stuffing his face with cupcakes.

Edward was looking at the photo of Thomas and Lady when he noticed something else in the picture.

Edward: Has anyone noticed Boomer was in the picture?

The teens stopped talking and looked at Edward. He pointed to the corner of the picture where Boomer was near the exit in the shadows.

Gordon: I didn't know he was there. I was focused on getting a nice picture of these two lovebirds.

Then the bell rang, now ending the school day. As the kids raced out of their seats to the door, James tripped and fell onto Emily. Both of their faces were really close.

James: I'm sorry. I just tripped over the legs of my desk.

Emily: That's OK.

James quickly sat up, and then Emily. As Emily left the classroom, James stood there for a minute while his face was still red.

James: She looked so beautiful up close. Oh bother! I'm going to miss the bus!

He ran out of the classroom and ran through the hall until he caught up with his friends at the bus stop.

Edward: Do you want to ride on the bus with us Lady?

Lady: No thank you. I have to wait for Burnett to pick me up.

A few minutes later, Burnett's car pulled up at the same time the bus arrived. Lady got into the car and they drove off while Thomas watched her go through the bus window.

Bertie: Is that your girlfriend Thomas?

Thomas: No, she's just a friend.

James: Yeah right. Gordon managed to get a picture of you two-

Percy reached over and bopped James on the head with a dictionary.

James: What did you do that for?

Percy: Oh, sorry. My hand slipped.

James: You could have been a little more subtle.

As the bus drove along, the kids resumed chatting.

Bertie: So, you kids excited about the festival or are you getting too old for it?

Percy: We're never too old to have fun.

Thomas: I'm bringing Lady to the festival with me. It's her first time.

Bertie: First time for what? First date?

The other kids laughed while Thomas went red with embarrassment.

Percy: That's enough, leave him alone! Why don't we talk about something else?

Thomas: Yeah, like the time James got stung on the nose by a bee. His nose swelled up and we called him 'James the red-nosed weirdo!'

James: Or how about the time Percy pretended to be a ghost and scared you so much, you hid in a freight shed!

Thomas: I wasn't scared. I was just pretending to play along with it. Oh look! There's my house. Gotta go! Bye!

Thomas quickly stepped out of the bus and went inside his house while the bus drove off. He found Annie and Clarabel sitting at the table doing their homework and their mom making dinner.

Thomas: I'm home!

Mrs. Billinton: Hello Thomas. How was your day?

Thomas: The usual. What are you making?

Mrs. Billinton: Vegetable soup.

Thomas sat down at the table with his sisters.

Annie: Everybody at school is talking about the festival. Are you going Thomas?

Thomas: Yes. And I'm bringing Lady. She's never been to the festival before.

Clarabel: Lady? You mean that new girl with the blonde hair?

Thomas: Yeah that's her.

Annie: Is she your girlfriend? She looks very pretty.

Clarabel: Is this your first date?

Mrs. Billinton: You're going on a date Thomas?! Oh, my little boy is growing up!

Thomas rolled his eyes. His friends at school and on the bus were teasing him about a date with Lady and now his family thinks the same.

Annie: Maybe you'll get married!

Clarabel: Did you kiss her yet?!

Mrs. Billinton: How exciting! Maybe if you two do get married, I'll have grandchildren! Just wait until your father hears about this!

Thomas couldn't take it anymore. He wanted everyone to stop teasing him about him and Lady dating.

Thomas: Will everybody just calm down! It's not a date! Lady is just a friend!

He sat up and walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to his bedroom.

Mrs. Billinton: Thomas, aren't you going to have dinner?

Thomas: I'll come back when you stop teasing me about dates!

Mrs. Billinton: I'm sorry. We got a little excited.

But Thomas didn't answer. He went into his room, slamming the door.

A few weeks later, the day of the Autumn Festival arrived. It was a clear blue sky; the day was mild and there was a gentle breeze.

Thomas was on the train to meet Lady at Knapford, where she was waiting. When he arrived at the station, the two teens got a taxi and went to the festival.

When they arrived, they used their passes to get into the park. Lady's eyes were wide with wonder when they entered the festival. There were rides such as a Ferris wheel and a merry-go-round, there was a band playing music, and several food stands were giving off intoxicating aromas. There was an arts and crafts area, a petting zoo, and venders selling different types of wares.

Lady: It's incredible! This is going to be so much fun!

Duck: Yes, isn't it?

Thomas and Lady turned to see three boys standing behind them. The first one was named Duck, but his real name was Montague Collet. He had green hair and wore a green shirt with the number 8 and words G.W.R on front. The other boy was named Oliver Collet. He had green hair and wore a shirt with the number 11 and the words G.W.R on front. And the third boy was younger and smaller, he had gray hair, wore a gray cap, and gray clothes. He was eating cotton candy.

Duck: Hi Thomas! Glad to see you could come!

Thomas: I wouldn't miss it for the world. Oh, where are my manners? Lady, this is Duck and Oliver. They're all friends of mine. Guys, this is Lady. She's new to our school and this is her first time here.

Duck took Lady's hand and kissed it.

Duck: Pleased to meet you, Ma'am.

Lady: Pleased to meet you too, but if you don't mind my asking. Why do they call you Duck?

Duck: It's because of my supposed waddle whenever I walk.

Oliver: And my name's Oliver. I'm Duck's cousin. We came here with my younger brother Toad. How do you do Miss Lady?

Lady: Very well thank you Oliver.

Oliver: So what brings you two here? You two having your first date?

Thomas: No, we're here to have a good time. So what do you want to do first?

Lady: Let's try the merry-go-round.

They went over to the line near the merry-go-round. They were in luck since the line wasn't too long. Thomas and Lady sat beside each other on horses. Duck, Oliver, and Toad were behind them. Lady really enjoyed going around and around. She and Thomas laughed and laughed until the ride was over. When they got off the merry-go-round, they were met by the Tidmouth Teens.

Percy: Hello Thomas! Hello Lady! Looks like you enjoyed the ride.

Lady: We did!

Gordon: So how's your date coming along?

Thomas gave an exasperated sigh.

Oliver: So you two are dating. Well, lucky you Thomas.

Lady: I wouldn't call it a date exactly. Just two friends having a good time together.

Toad: Oliver, I want to go get some popcorn.

Oliver: But you just ate cotton candy, you're going to get sick.

Duck: Why don't we share the popcorn, that way you won't eat too much and get a tummy ache?

Toad: OK!

Lady: Thomas, how about we try the arts and crafts tent.

Thomas: OK.

Emily: We'll tag along with you two.

In the arts and crafts tent, they saw Stepney Stroudley, and the twins Bill and Ben Bagnall. Stepney had brown hair, and wore golden yellow clothing with the number 55 on his shirt. Bill and Ben had blonde hair, and the both wore yellow clothes with their names on the shirts.

Stepney: Hi Thomas! It's nice to see you and your friends. And who's this?

Edward: This is Lady, she's new here.

Stepney: Nice to meet you. I'm Stepney. And these two are Bill and Ben.

Gordon leaned in and whispered to Lady.

Gordon: I must warn you that those two are little devils.

Lady: They don't look like devils to me.

Gordon: Well you wait and see.

Bill and Ben were using a spinning art machine. They were both trying to add paint at the same time, the machine was spinning too fast and the paint splattered all over them. But they didn't look upset; they actually enjoyed it and laughed. Then they noticed the Tidmouth Teens watching them.

Bill: Hey guys! You gotta try this!

Ben: You paint the canvas and your shirt at the same time!

Gordon rolled his eyes and then looked at Lady.

Gordon: You see what I mean.

Lady just smiled.

Lady: Maybe I will give it a try.

Gordon: Don't let those two help you. They might ruin your clothing.

Lady approached the twins.

Lady: Hello. I'm Lady. Could I try it?

Bill: Sure. First, you need a clean piece of paper.

He handed her a clean piece and she put it into the spinning machine.

Ben: Second, you turn on the machine.

He flipped the switch and the paper began to spin.

Bill: Third, you squirt the paint in.

Lady picked up two bottles of paint and gently squirted it onto her paper.

Ben: But you can make the machine go faster whenever you want.

He reached over and turned up the speed, just as she was adding more red paint. The paint flew back and onto Gordon's face. Bill, Ben, and the other teens laughed. Gordon had red dots all over his face.

Bill: Looks like Gordon has the chicken pox!

Ben: Stay away it's contagious!

Lady: I'm so sorry Gordon.

Gordon took out a hankie and wiped his face.

Gordon: It's not your fault. It's those two little brats I'm worried about.

Lady pulled out the paper and showed it to her friends.

Lady: Is this how it's supposed to look?

Thomas: Yes, it looks good.

Edward, looking at Bill and Ben, pointed to the men's room.

Edward: You two better clean up if you're going to do anything else.

Bill & Ben: OK! Bye Lady!

They ran off, waving. Lady waved back at them.

Thomas: So what do you want to do next?

Lady: I want to go to the petting zoo.

When they got there, they saw Duck petting some ducks.

Duck: Hey guys. Where have you been?

James: We were at the arts and crafts area. Then we thought we'd check out the animals, and here you are.

He sat up, holding a white duck in his arms.

Duck: What's that supposed to mean?

James: Well, your name's Duck, and here you are hanging around with other ducks.

Gordon: And you were a duck for Halloween.

Duck, feeling a little insulted, whispered to the white duck.

Duck: Sick' em.

The white duck suddenly flew out of his arms, towards James, squawking wildly, and pecking at his head. James, waving his arms in the air, attempted to shoo the fowl away, tripped and fell backwards, with the white duck still attacking him. The teens laughed loudly while Lady quickly came to James' aide.

Lady: Shoo! Go away!

The white duck calmed down and waddled off when Lady came over.

Lady: Are you alright?

James sat up and brushed himself off.

James: I think so.

Donald: Aye, you probably deserved that for teasing him.

Standing nearby were Scottish twins Donald and Douglas McIntosh. They both had long dark hair, pulled back in a ponytails hanging low, and they wore black shirts and red kilts. On their shirts were numbers, Donald had 9, and Douglas had 10.

James: Oh great, it's the Scottish scourge.

Douglas: Aye that may be, but you don't see wee beasties attacking us.

Henry: Hi guys. How's it going?

Douglas: We're enjoying the animal show, thanks to James.

James groaned and rubbed the back of his neck.

Donald: And who's this lovely lass who came to your rescue?

Lady stood up and did a little curtsy.

Lady: My name's Lady. It's nice to meet you.

Donald: The pleasure's all ours lass.

Douglas: Is it your first time here?

Lady: Yes it is.

Donald: Would you like to come see the wee bunny rabbits?

Lady: Yes I would.

The twins lead Lady and Emily to the rabbit pen.

Lady: Aw, how adorable!

Emily: Aren't they sweet?

Emily picked up a small black and white bunny, and stroked it gently. Then, she handed it to Lady, who cuddled it like it was a kitten.

While the girls fawned over the rabbits with the twins, the other teens decided to split up and check out the animals.

Thomas and Percy went to look at the goats. Henry and Gordon went to look at a few cows, although one nearly bit Henry's ponytail. James and Toby went to look at some pigs, while Toby enjoyed petting the little piglets, James held his nose, for the smell of the pig pen was rotten. Edward and Duck went to look at some llamas, although one spat in Edward's face.

When they were done looking at the animals, they met up at the exit of the zoo.

Henry: I'm not used to cows. One tried to eat my hair.

Gordon: I agree with you Henry. Remember the time we found Bluebell the cow on the track field and she wouldn't go away because she lost her calf and she took her frustration out on us?

Toby: That's because you two acted like a bunch of cowards. Anyway, I thought those little piglets were so cute.

James: They are cute, but they stink when they're in the mud.

Percy: Well, you should've seen the baby goats. One played dead and it was so cute.

Edward: I didn't like the llamas, they spit a lot.

Emily: I think rabbits are the cutest; they're so soft and very small.

Donald: Aye. But we're getting hungry. We're heading to the food stands. You coming?

Thomas: Yes. I'm really hungry.

As the group made it to the food stand, they met up with Oliver, Toad, Mavis, Stepney, Bill, and Ben. When they ordered what they wanted, they all sat together at some picnic tables, close enough so they could chat while they ate. Lady took a small bite from a fried Oreo.

Lady: This is really good. I've never eaten anything like this before.

Mavis: I like them too. Is this the first time you've eaten fried Oreos?

Lady: Yes.

Donald: So tell us about yourself lass? You're new around here?

Douglas: Where are you from?

Lady: I just moved here from Muffle Mountain.

Oliver: Do you have any relatives?

Lady: I live with guardian Burnett Stone and his granddaughter Lily.

Stepney: No family of your own? No brothers or sisters, or parents? That's just like me, Oliver, Toad, and Trevor.

Emily: I think that's enough questions. Why don't we talk about something else?

James: Yeah, like when that cow tried to eat Henry's hair, he thought it was grass.

Henry: It's not as bad as being attacked by a duck and squealing like a little girl.

Everyone laughed. As they finished eating, they left the picnic area to wander through the vendors' stalls. While Lady, Emily, and Mavis were looking at jewelry, Thomas noticed a gold locket with a locomotive engraved on the front. He thought it would make a nice gift for Lady. While she was distracted, he bought it for her and put it in his pocket. When he turned around, he was face to face with Duck.

Duck: That will look nice on you Thomas.

Thomas: It's not for me, it's for…

Duck: I get it. Your secret's safe with me.

The group wandered through the stalls and slowly split up, the day was winding down and the sun was beginning to set. Thomas was now alone with Lady, which was what he was hoping for.

Lady: I want to try the Ferris wheel before we go Thomas.

Thomas: Sounds like a great idea, let's go.

They both walked over to the Ferris wheel and were able to get right on. As they slowly went up towards the top, Lady marveled at the view.

Lady: Oh, how beautiful.

As Thomas pulled the box out of his pocket, he turned to Lady.

Thomas: Lady, I bought you this. I hope you like it.

He handed the box to her and she opened it.

Lady: Oh, Thomas. It's lovely. And a train too. How did you know I like trains?

Thomas: Well, I figured Burnett was an engineer so you might like them too. Besides, I liked trains when I was a kid.

She put the locket around her neck.

Lady: Thank you Thomas. I love it. I'll think of you and our lovely date together, whenever I look at it.

Thomas:_ I guess this a date after all._

Then Lady leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Thomas felt his face blush. Soon the ride was over and as Thomas and Lady got off the Ferris wheel, they found their friends waiting for them. They could see Lady wearing a new locket and Thomas had a silly grin on his face and seemed to be walking on air.

Gordon: What's with you Thomas? Did the high altitude get to you and make you dizzy or something?

Emily: What a pretty locket you've got there Lady.

Lady: Thank you. Thomas gave it to me.

Gordon: I knew it! I knew it was a date.

James: I figured you two would get together.

Mavis: You two make a great couple.

Bill nudged Thomas.

Bill: Did you make out with her?

Ben: If they did, I'm gonna be sick.

Thomas didn't seem to hear them. He was still grinning with a lovesick smile.

Bill: Are you even listening?

Ben: Oh, he's got it bad.

Bill: What? What's he got? Is he sick?

Ben: Never mind. I'll explain it on the way home.

Henry gave Thomas a shake.

Henry: Thomas? Are you in there?

Thomas finally snapped out of it.

Thomas: What? What did you say?

Edward: We better get a move on if we're gonna catch the bus to Knapford.

The gang moved away towards the exit, with Lady and Thomas hand-in-hand. But unbeknownst to the teens, PT Boomer, who was hiding in the shadows, was watching Thomas and Lady leave the festival together.


	6. Pingy Pongy Pick Up

This is a short story based on Pingy Pongy Pick Up. But I wanted to put Lady in this story and to help Emily with the dirty clothes with a little magic. My next short story coming soon will based on Up Up Away.

At Sodor High, there was to be a Sodor United Football game. The players were practicing for the big game, the cheerleaders were practicing their dances, and the band was rehearsing for the team.

One Friday morning, Emily was at her locker with Thomas, Percy, and James.

Emily: I'm really looking forward to the big game tomorrow.

James: Yeah, let's hope this will be a good game, not like last year.

Percy: Well, either way, we'll have a blast.

Thomas: Sodor high has been practicing really hard. They should win.

Just then, Sir Topham Hatt called through the speaker announcing Emily to come his office. He was waiting for her when she arrived.

Emily: Good morning, sir.

STH: Good morning, Emily. I called you here because I have job for you. You know the football tournament is this Saturday and the players will be wearing their uniforms. But they accidently got their uniforms dirty and they have to be washed. Emily, I want you to take their uniforms home with you and get them washed in time for the big game. You can pick up the uniforms at the end of the day at gym class.

Emily was disappointed. She was hoping for a job with more responsibility. Percy was in charge of delivering the snacks and beverages to the team. James was in charge of delivering the equipment.

Emily: Yes, sir.

She left his office, sulking.

Emily: Who wants to take care of dirty uniforms? I want an important job, something that really matters.

Later that day at the gym, Emily collected the dirty uniforms. When she arrived at home, she piled them up in the laundry room.

Emily: I'll do them later. I can't be bothered with those now. I know! I'll help Percy and James with their jobs. They got the important jobs, they'll need help.

Early the next morning, Emily took her bike and went in search of Percy. She found him getting ready to load up cases of food and beverages.

Emily: Hi Percy! How's it going?

Percy: Hi Emily! It's good. What are you up to?

Emily: I came to give you a hand.

Percy: No thank you Emily. I'm fine.

But she hopped off her bike and went over to Percy. He had a case of apples in his arms. Emily tried to help him by taking it from him. He didn't let go.

Percy: What are you doing? Let go!

Emily: I've got it! You let go!

They both began to pull on the case, until Emily lost her balance, and she and the apples fell over. Apples scattered everywhere. Percy was cross.

Percy: I didn't ask for your help Emily! This is my job! Your job is to do the washing!

Emily: I don't want to do that dirty old laundry! I wanted to do something important!

Before Percy could answer, Emily rode off on her bike.

Emily: I'll go find James. He could use some help.

From a distance, she saw him coming out of the school parking lot; he had a small cart hooked to the back of his bike. The cart was loaded with the equipment for the team.

Emily: There he is! Just in time. He looks like he needs help. Hold on James! Here I come!

She began to peddle faster towards James. He looked up and saw her coming at him.

James: Out of my way Emily!

But Emily didn't peddle out of the way. James had to quickly veer off to the side, to avoid hitting Emily. He turned so quickly and abruptly, his bike and the cart fell over. All the equipment toppled out of the cart and onto the ground. James was cross.

James: No thank you Emily! I don't need your help! This is my job! Your job is to do the washing!

Emily: I don't want that dirty job! I wanted to do something important!

Emily turned around and peddled away. After a few minutes, she saw Lady, who was waving to her. Emily slowed down to stop and say hello.

Lady: Hello Emily. I'm really looking forward to the game tonight. What have you been up to?

Emily: I've been trying to find a more important job to do for the game. I've been given the stupid job of washing the dirty uniforms. I wanted to help Percy and James with their jobs, but it didn't work out like I planned.

Lady: The uniforms are important Emily. No one will know who the players are without their uniforms. And their uniforms need to be cleaned. They can't just go out onto the field shirtless.

Emily: Then why did Sir Topham Hatt choose me for the job? I'm a cheerleader for the team.

Lady: He choose you because he could count on you to get the job done.

Emily: I didn't think of it that way.

Lady: And I bet you're a fantastic cheerleader too.

Emily: Thanks Lady. Oh no! The uniforms still need to be washed! I gotta go! I might not get them done in time! Lady, will you help me?

Lady: I'd be happy to help you.

Lady got onto her bike and rode off with Emily.

When they arrived at Emily's house, her mother was waiting. Her arms were folded and she looked cross.

Mrs. Stirling: Emily! Where have you been?! There's an enormous pile of dirty uniforms that need to be done! You can't shirk off your responsibilities young lady!

Emily: Sorry mom. I'll do it right now. My friend Lady will help me.

Mrs. Stirling: Well you better get busy right away or you won't be going to the game! And the players won't have anything to wear for the game!

So Emily and Lady went straight to the laundry room. The pile of dirty uniforms looked even bigger to Emily now.

Emily: Oh geez! Do you think we'll ever get this done on time?

Then Lady had an idea. She closed the door, locked it, and turned to Emily.

Lady: I think I know how to fix this.

She raised her hands and sparkles seemed to dance from her fingertips towards the pile of laundry. The uniforms rose up and lined up in a row. Lady walked up to each one and stopped in front of it, and made a sharp pointing motion. And with a zap, instantly the uniform was clean. When they were all clean, the uniforms folded themselves and put themselves into neat piles.

Emily just stood there, staring with her mouth open. Then she rushed up to Lady and gave her a big hug.

Emily: Lady I love you! You're a life saver! Thank you!

Then there was a knock at the door.

Mrs. Stirling: Are you done yet?

Lady opened the door and Mrs. Stirling stepped in. She was surprised to see all the clean uniforms.

Mrs. Stirling: Wow. That was fast. You girls are miracle workers.

The two girls smiled at each other.

Later that afternoon, Emily delivered the uniforms right on time. Emily saw Percy and James delivering the food, beverages, and equipment. She went over to talk with them.

Emily: I'm sorry I made such a mess for you two today. I was only trying to help. But Lady helped me to realize that washing the uniforms was a very important job.

Percy: It's alright Emily. It all worked out in the end.

James: We should've let you help like you wanted to.

Then Thomas jogged over to them.

Thomas: Hey guys! The game will be starting soon. Emily, your squad's looking for you.

Emily: Oh boy! I gotta go! See you after the game.

In the bleachers, Thomas, Lady, Percy, and James cheered as their team went on to victory. Emily and the cheerleading squad wowed the crowd with some backflips, cartwheels, and dancing.

Emily: Two, four, six, eight! We're the team who won't be late! Sodor United!


	7. Up Up and Away

This is a short story based on Up Up and Away. In this version, Thomas and Percy are helping their dads transport Mr. Bubbles' giant balloon to the Balloon Show. But a strong gust of wind blows the giant balloon away. Thomas and Percy hold on to the string of the balloon and are carried into the sky along with the balloon.

Enjoy!

Mr. Bubbles the clown was going to bring his big balloon show to the park on Sodor. Some of the kids at Sodor High wanted to see the giant balloons, but others felt they were too old to see them. Lots of little kids were going to see them. But on the weather forecast, it was to be a very windy day.

One morning, Thomas met up with Percy at Knapford station with their dads. They were going to help their dads transport the big balloons to the park.

Thomas: Hello Percy! Isn't this exciting?

Percy: It sure it! This is going to be a lot of fun!

Mr. Avonside: It's going to be a lot of hard work too.

Mr. Billinton: We have to be careful handling the balloons, especially these large ones. Look! Here comes our train now.

The train pulled into the station and the two dads and two sons got into the coach. After a long ride, the train arrived at Brendam Docks. As the group got off the coach, Thomas and Percy gasped. There was the biggest balloon Thomas and Percy had ever seen.

Thomas & Percy: Fizzling Fireboxes!

Mr. Billinton: That has got to be the biggest balloon you've ever seen!

Mr. Bubbles the clown was there waiting for them.

Mr. Bubbles: So good of you to come, gentlemen. I need your help to deliver this balloon to the park. I've tied it to this flatbed so the wind won't bow it away. We will use my circus engine to get to the park. We must go carefully and quickly, it's going to be a very windy day, and we can't let the balloon blow away.

Mr. Avonside: We're happy to help Mr. Bubbles.

The circus engine was coupled up to the flatbed.

Mr. Bubbles: We're ready to go!

Just then, a strong gust of wind began to blow. Thomas and Percy could see that the ropes were beginning to loosen on the big balloon.

Thomas: We mustn't let the big balloon float away! Help me tighten the ropes Percy!

The two boys climbed onto the flatbed and tried to tighten the ropes. But the wind blew so hard that the ropes slipped out of their hands and released the big balloon.

Thomas and Percy quickly grabbed onto the large string connected with the big balloon and tried to pull it back. But the wind was so strong it lifted the big balloon into the air, along with Thomas and Percy still holding onto the string.

Thomas: Cinders and Ashes!

Percy: Help! We're floating away!

But the circus engine had already puffed away, with Mr. Bubbles, and the two dads inside. Thomas, Percy, and the big balloon floated higher and higher into the air, away from Brendam Docks.

The boys were frightened at first, but after a few minutes Thomas began to enjoy the view.

Thomas: Wow! You can see for miles and miles from up here.

Percy's face turned green.

Percy: If this is what it's like flying with Harold in his helicopter, I don't like it.

Thomas: Hey look! It's Gordon! HEELLOO!

Gordon, who was talking to his older brother Scott, looked around when he heard someone call his name.

Gordon: Who said that?

Thomas: UP HERE!

Gordon and Scot looked up and saw Thomas and Percy, floating overhead with the big balloon.

Gordon: Oh, it's only Thomas and Percy floating in the sky with a big balloon…WHAAAT?!

Scott: Oh my God! What are they doing?!

Gordon jumped onto his bike and started to peddle after them while Scott phoned for help.

Meanwhile, James and Emily were hanging out by the music store.

James: Sure is windy today huh Emily?

Emily: Yeah. They might have to cancel the big balloon show in the park. Maybe we should ask Lady to use her magic to make the wind stop, just like how she used her magic to clean the Sodor United uniforms.

James: Wait a minute! Lady used her magic to clean the uniforms?! I thought you said you washed them!

Just then, Thomas and Percy floated overhead with the big balloon.

Thomas: HELLO JAMES! HELLO EMILY!

James and Emily looked up and gasped.

Emily: AAHHH!

James: Thomas! Percy! Get down from there right now!

Percy: NOTHING WOULD MAKE ME HAPPIER!

Emily: James, we gotta help them!

James: What can we do?! They're all the way up there!

Gordon screeched to a stop beside them.

Gordon: Did you see Thomas and Percy?

Emily: They just floated by a moment ago! We have to help them!

Gordon: Scott already called for help! I'm following after them!

And with that, Gordon peddled off again after Thomas and Percy.

Up in the sky, Thomas was enjoying the ride while Percy was hanging on for dear life with his eyes shut.

Thomas: Hey Percy! I can see your house from here!

Percy: I don't care! I wanna get down!

Down below, Henry, Edward, and Toby were at the recycling center when Henry spotted the big balloon

Henry: Hey look! A balloon!

Edward: What's that hanging off it?

Toby: Must be an advertisement for the Big Balloon show.

Edward: It's looks like two people hanging onto it. But I can't see who it is.

Henry: I don't think real people would do that. It must be a couple of dummies.

Gordon suddenly appeared beside them.

Gordon: It is a couple of dummies! It's Thomas and Percy!

Edward: No way! They would never do that!

Thomas: HI GUYS!

Henry: Holy Geez!

Edward: What the?!

Toby: How'd they get up there?!

Gordon: I don't know, but I'm following after them! My brother called for help! Gotta go!

And once more he peddled off after his friends.

Other people on the ground began to notice the two figures hanging off the floating balloon. Even students from Sodor High saw Thomas and Percy hanging from the big balloon and they were became worried. Fire engines were also following the balloon and the boys. Lady, Lily, and Burnett were outside at the grocery store, also saw the big balloon, the two figures, and the fire engines chasing after them.

Lady: What's going on?

Lily: I don't know. Looks like trouble.

Gordon, huffing and puffing, pulled up alongside them.

Gordon: Thomas and Percy are up there!

Lady: Oh no!

Burnett: What?! How?!

Gordon: I have no idea! But they're gonna be in big trouble when they land!

Then he started off after the balloon again.

Lady: I must help them.

When no one was looking, she raised her hands and whispered a few words. The wind began to slow down. The big balloon and its two passengers slowly began to float down to the park nearby.

Thomas: Hey Percy! We're landing!

Percy: Finally! Thank God!

Meanwhile, Mr. Bubbles, Mr. Billinton, and Mr. Avonside had arrived at the park and now realized that the big balloon and the boys were missing. But then, they saw the big balloon float down gently to the ground with Thomas and Percy.

A crowd of children were at the park and they all ran over to where the balloon was floating down. Thomas and Percy landed safely onto the grass. And the big balloon rested gently alongside them. The children cheered for the two teens. Percy started kissing the ground.

Percy: Solid ground! I love you!

Just then, Gordon screeched to a stop and hopped off his bike.

Thomas: Hi Gordon! You missed a great ride!

Gordon: What did you think you were doing?! I've been chasing after you all over Sodor! You scared the heck out of me!

Percy: YOU?! I was scared to death!

Mr. Billinton and Mr. Avonside rushed to the boys.

Mr. Billinton: Are you boys ok?

Mr. Avonside: What happened? How did you get hooked onto the balloon?

Percy: We noticed the anchor ropes were getting loose, and as we tried to tighten them, a strong gust of wind blew us all away. Now I know how Dorothy must've felt in that tornado.

Mr. Bubbles inspected the big balloon to see if it was ok.

Mr. Bubbles: Well thank goodness you boys are alright, and thank you for saving my balloon. I thank you for the free advertising for my show.

Gordon: Free advertising?!

Thomas: No problem, Mr. Bubbles. Happy to do it!

Percy: Not me!

Gordon: Oh, the indignity!

Mr. Bubbles: Now, on with the show!

The Big Balloon show was a huge success, thanks to the big crowds brought in by Thomas and Percy.


	8. Misty Island Rescue

This next chapter is based on Misty Island Rescue. The Logging Locos are called Logging Jacks, short for lumber jacks. Diesel 10 will appear at the end. The next chapter will be based on Day of the Diesels.

Enjoy!

It was the beginning of December and it was beginning to get a little chilly. And there was to be a Sodor Search and Rescue Center built. Hiro and Sakura were helping by bringing jobi wood from their country by ship.

At the end of the day, Hiro brought Thomas to Brendam Docks to show him the jobi wood. While they waited, they were met by Captain Salty Hornsby. Salty was an old pirate, who worked at Brendam Docks.

Salty: Ahoy mateys! I see you're here to pick up the jobi wood.

Hiro: Yes. We're waiting for Sakura to bring them here.

Thomas: While we're waiting, why don't you tell us a story Salty.

Salty: I can tell ya' a tale about Misty Island. Misty Island is a small island, it's not far away, but it is always covered in mist. No one can remember seeing Misty Island.

Thomas: I think Edward has seen it. But that was a long time ago.

Salty: Misty Island is a mystery. Some say there are strange people live there. They say that they talk and do things in very strange ways. But no one has ever seen them, not that I've heard of.

Cranky, who was working in his crane high above, was also listening to Salty's story through the intercom.

Salty: Oh yes. There are a lot of mysteries on Misty Island, that's for sure. But if you ever get lost on Misty Island, you use the smoke signals. A person was lost at sea and drifted to Misty Island. He used the smoke signals to call for help. No one could see them. But when the mist lifted, he used the smoke signals again. And before he knew it, he was saved.

Just then, a large ship appeared. The gangway went down and Sakura came walking down the gangway. She looked about Hiro's age, had dark hair, and wore the same Japanese clothes he wore, but they were pink. Cranky used the crane to lift the jobi logs out of the cargo hold.

Sakura: Hello Hiro! Sorry we took so long.

Hiro: Not at all, my dear. Let me introduce you to my friends Thomas and Salty.

Salty: Welcome to Sodor, Ma'am.

Sakura: Thank you. And you must be Thomas. I'm Sakura. It's very nice to meet you.

Thomas: Thank you. It's nice to meet you too Sakura.

Hiro showed Thomas the large pile of jobi wood. It was tied to a flatbed, coupled to an engine. Nearby, Diesel was riding his bike when he stopped to look at the jobi wood.

Thomas: I've never seen wood like this in Henry's Forest.

Hiro: This jobi wood comes from my country Thomas. It is very strong wood. No rain or snow storm could blow it down. That's why the mayor wants to use this wood for the Search and Rescue Center.

Sakura: And that's why we brought you down here Thomas. Hiro's told me how much you like to help people so we need your help to transport the jobi wood to the Search and Rescue Center.

Thomas: You want me to help deliver the jobi logs? I'd love to!

Salty: Now if you'll excuse us for a moment Thomas. I need to speak with Hiro and Sakura in my office. Keep an eye on the jobi wood please.

As soon as Hiro, Salty, and Sakura left, Diesel walked over.

Diesel: What about me? I wish I could do something to help.

Thomas: You need to be really helpful to get a job like this, and even then, you're never helpful.

Diesel: Foolish boy! You think the Smelter Teens are never helpful! I'll show you! How about I deliver the jobi wood instead of you? Then everyone will know I'm more helpful than you.

Before Thomas could answer, Diesel climbed into the engine's cab and started the engine. Thomas quickly climbed onboard as the engine began to puff away, with the jobi wood. As Thomas hung on, he could see that the engine was picking up speed.

Thomas: Diesel is making the engine go too fast! Something bad could happen to the jobi logs! Diesel, stop the engine now!

Diesel: No way! I'm taking the jobi logs to the Rescue Center!

Thomas managed to get inside the engine's cab. He tried to pull on the brakes, but Diesel pushed him away. Then Thomas shoved him back. Soon, the two teens were fighting while the engine kept going faster and faster.

As they kept pushing and punching, the train sped up the hill. Around the corner was a bridge under repair, it had a huge gap in the middle. As the engine got closer to the gap, the two boys stopped and gasped.

Thomas: Diesel! We have to get off the engine!

Diesel: But what about the jobi wood?!

Thomas: Never mind that! Just jump!

Thomas leapt out of the cab. But Diesel didn't. He pulled on the brakes, but the engine wouldn't slow down. He came closer and closer to the gap.

Diesel jumped out of the engine just as it fell over the edge of the bridge and into the sea. The flatbed of jobi wood was half on and half off the edge of the cliff. Diesel managed to grab hold of the flatbed's coupling. But he was in trouble.

Diesel: Help! HELP!

Thomas wasted no time in rushing to Diesel's aid. He crept carefully towards the edge and held out his hand.

Thomas: Diesel! Take my hand!

Diesel reached out as far as he could to reach for Thomas. When he got a good grip of his hand, Thomas pulled Diesel away from the coupling and onto the bridge.

Thomas: You're safe Diesel! Hooray!

But their victory turned sour. As the flatbed of jobi wood slid off over the ledge, a coupling got snared onto Thomas' shirt, dragging him off the ledge. Diesel could only watch as Thomas plummeted down to the sea below with the jobi wood.

Diesel: Oh no!

He looked around to see if anyone was nearby.

Diesel: Well, maybe no one would know.

But Thomas had not drowned. He was on top of a jobi log, unconscious. The log drifted farther away from Sodor. And the sun was beginning to set, turning the day into night. The log drifted onto a beach with large pine trees.

Out of the trees appeared three figures. They had seen Thomas drift onto the beach. So they picked him up and carried him with them into the forest.

On Sodor, Sir Topham Hatt was just leaving his office when his phone rang, it was Hiro.

STH: Hello Hiro…What...I see… I understand…Good-bye.

Mr. Percival: What is it?

STH: Thomas is missing, and so is the jobi wood.

The next morning, Thomas woke with a start. He was on an old mattress, and inside an old cabin. There were three other mattresses, and there was an old fireplace.

Standing before Thomas were three strange boys. They were teenagers, but their clothes looked old and torn, and they were barefoot, making them look like hillbillies. The first two boys were twins, wearing old orange and gray clothes, and they had dark hair. The other boy looked a bit chubby and bigger than them, and he wore old blue clothes, and he had dark hair.

Thomas: Cinders and Ashes! Who are you?

But the three boys didn't answer. And they didn't look friendly. Thomas asked again.

Thomas: My name's Thomas Billinton. What are your names?

Then the three boys smiled cheekily.

Bash: I'm Bash!

Dash: I'm Dash!

Ferdinand: And I'm Ferdinand!

Bash & Dash: We live here!

Thomas: Where's here?

Bash: Misty Island.

Thomas: Wait a minute! I'm on Misty Island?!

Dash: Yes! Have you heard of it?

Thomas: Yes I have.

Dash: We're the Logging Jacks! We saw you on the beach…

Bash: And we brought you to our cabin.

Dash: And we brought you food if you're hungry.

Bash sat down a tray in front of Thomas. Although Thomas didn't quite like how it looked, he didn't want to insult the Logging Jacks for their hospitality, and he was quite hungry. So he ate what was on plate and got used to the taste of the food. When he finished, he continued chatting with his new friends.

Ferdinand: So where are you from?

Thomas: I'm from the Island of Sodor. It's not far from here. You see, I was fighting with Diesel on an engine to make him stop delivering the jobi logs, because that was my job, and then-

Dash: Did you say jobi wood?

Bash: We have jobi wood right here on Misty Island.

They lead Thomas outside the cabin and they showed him around the logging station. They showed him a pile of jobi logs near the river.

Thomas: Bumpers and Buffers! Jobi logs! We need jobi wood to build the Search and Rescue Center on Sodor!

Bash: What's a Sodor…

Dash: Search and Rescue…

Ferdinand: Center?

Thomas: Gather 'round and I'll tell you.

The Logging Jacks moved closer to Thomas as he told them about the Rescue Center, and all about the Island of Sodor.

Back on Sodor, word got out about Thomas' disappearance. His parents called the police while Sir Topham Hatt had the Search and Rescue Center look for Thomas.

At Sodor High, students were worried about Thomas. While some who care less think he may have taken the jobi wood and run off, others who care think he might've been abducted.

Even though he and Thomas always hated each other, Diesel secretly felt grateful for Thomas saving him, but he never told him. And he felt guilty for letting Thomas fall off the bridge and probably to his death instead of pulling him to safety. Mavis noticed his behavior while in class.

Mavis: Why the sad face Diesel?

Diesel: I'm not sad.

Mavis: Sure you are. When something's bothering you, you feel like that.

Diesel: Have you been talking to Arry or Bert?

Mavis: They told me you've been feeling blue today, which isn't like you. Now what's wrong?

Diesel: OK. It's about Thomas.

Mavis: AHA! So you do miss him.

Diesel: It's not just that…It's my fault Thomas is gone.

Mavis: What do you mean your fault?

Diesel: I was jealous that Thomas was chosen to deliver the jobi wood to the Rescue Center. I tried to take the jobi wood to the Rescue Center because I wanted everyone to see how helpful I am. Thomas and I were fighting over the controls of the engine when we came to this huge gap in the bridge. The engine went over the edge and into the sea, and I was hanging onto the flatbed's coupling when Thomas pulled me to safety. But then, he was dragged down to the sea with the flatbed.

Sometime later, Duck and Oliver were at their lockers.

Duck: Do you think Gwyn would really go out with me if I asked her?

Oliver: I have no idea. I'm wondering the same thing about asking Olivia…What the?

Their conversation was interrupted when they saw Mavis angrily dragging Diesel by the ear through the hall and passing by them.

Duck: Now there's something you don't see every day.

Mr. C was busy teaching his students. The students didn't seem to listen to their lesson. They were thinking about Thomas.

Percy: You don't think Thomas was kidnapped do you?

James: If I know Thomas, he's playing a prank on us.

Edward: James! How can you say that at a time like this?

Suddenly, the door burst open. In walked Mavis, still holding Diesel by the ear.

Emily: Mavis! What's going on?

Mavis: Diesel has something very important to tell you. He knows what happened to Thomas and the jobi wood. Right, Diesel?

Diesel cringed in pain as Mavis tugged on his ear.

Diesel: I'm the one who lost the jobi wood. They fell into the sea, along with the engine and the flatbed. I was going over the cliff with the jobi logs, but Thomas saved me. But then he got dragged down into the sea with the flatbed.

TT: WHAT?!

Diesel: It was an accident, I didn't mean-

Gordon suddenly leaped from his desk and lunged at Diesel, reaching for his neck. The two tumbled to the floor.

Diesel: You're breaking my arm!

Gordon: That's because I can't reach your neck!

Mr. C and Henry quickly separated the two boys. Henry held onto Diesel while Mr. C kept hold of Gordon.

Mr. C: That's enough! I'm going to have Sir Topham Hatt hear about this!

Later, Diesel went to the principal's office with Mr. C. He told him about the incident yesterday and what happened. Sir Topham Hatt was cross with Diesel. Then he called the Billinton family to let them know, and the Rescue Center.

Back on Misty Island, the Logging Jacks were giving Thomas a tour around Misty Island while riding on a logging locomotive. They took him through the forest, through echo valley, and through a hollow tree tunnel. Soon, they came to a wibbly, wobbly bridge.

Bash: This is the Shake-Shake Bridge.

Thomas: That bridge doesn't look safe to me.

Dash: You worry too much. Come on, let's cross the bridge! Hold on tight!

The engine they were on began to move across the bridge. Thomas grabbed onto a handle while the Logging Jacks sang.

Dash: Shake! Shake! Make me quake!

Bash: Make me laugh until I shake!

Ferdinand: Yippee!

It was a bouncy and bumpy ride, but the logging loco made its way across the bridge.

Thomas: The bridge did shake, but it didn't break. I guess that was fun.

On the other side of the bridge, the Logging Jacks showed Thomas Old Wheezy the log loader. Old Wheezy sputtered and black smoke rose from it. Old Wheezy lifted some logs, and spun them around, before letting them go. The logs were thrown into the pond. The Logging Jacks laughed at this, but Thomas didn't.

Bash: You're next…

Dash: To take a dip!

Before Old Wheezy could hit Thomas, he quickly jumped out of the way. The Logging Jacks moaned.

Ferdinand: You're no fun.

Thomas: I didn't find it funny when I was dragged down into the sea after saving Diesel!

Then Thomas spotted an old machine. It was rusty and old.

Thomas: What's this?

Dash: It's Hee-Haw. It's a…

Bash: Log loader machine.

Dash: But it used a lot of oil…

Bash: Which is why we don't use it. We use the oil to run our logging loco.

Ferdinand: That's right.

Then, Thomas had an idea.

Thomas: We'll use it. We can use Hee-Haw to load some jobi wood onto that flatbed. Then we can use your locomotive to take the jobi wood to Sodor so the Search and Rescue Center can be finished. But, is there a way off of Misty Island?

Bash: There's the old tunnel.

Thomas: A tunnel?! You didn't tell me there was a tunnel!

Bash: That's because we don't use it.

Dash: It's dangerous.

Bash: Why don't you stay with us…

Dash: And forget about your old life.

Ferdinand: That's right.

Thomas: We will use the tunnel! We will take the jobi logs to Sodor! And the Search and Rescue Center will be complete! But first, let's try to fix Hee-Haw.

So the last of the oil had been poured into Hee-Haw. It spluttered and stuttered to life. The Logging Jacks were surprised, and Thomas was pleased.

Soon, Hee-Haw loaded some jobi logs onto a flatbed. The flatbed was coupled to the logging locomotive. Now they were ready. The loggings loco puffed off to the old tunnel. When they got to the tunnel, the Logging Jacks were worried.

Dash: Our engine doesn't have enough oil…

Bash: To puff to Sodor.

Ferdinand: That's right.

Thomas: I'm sure you do. We'll be there before you know it.

So, the logging loco puffed into the dark tunnel.

Back on Sodor, the Search and Rescue workers searched high and low for Thomas. A big crane was used to lift the engine that fell into the sea. Police searched by boats to look for Thomas, thinking he could be somewhere near shore, or thinking he might've drowned, they used nets. No one found anything. Even the students at Sodor High joined in the search, but no one could find Thomas. And they were beginning to fear the worst.

At Brendam Docks, Lady stared sadly out to sea.

Lady: Can you see Thomas from up there Cranky?

Cranky peered out from the window of his crane and looked.

Cranky: I can't see anything with all that mist.

Then, Captain and Salty arrived. Captain was in charge of the search party and worked at the Search and Rescue Center.

Captain: I'm sorry dear. There's still no sign of Thomas. But try not to worry. I'm sure Thomas is fine.

Salty: But you'll see nothing of anything out there with the mist down.

Tears filled Lady's eyes.

Lady: THOMAS! WHERE ARE YOU?! THOMAS!

Meanwhile, Thomas and the Logging Jacks were riding on their logging loco through the tunnel, with the jobi wood. The tunnel was dark and the tracks were twisted.

Suddenly, they came to a stop. The track ahead was blocked with rocks and dirt. Then, rock and rubble collapsed behind them. Now they were trapped.

Bash: What'll we do now?!

Thomas: We'll push the rubble out of our way until we're free! One…two…three…now!

They rammed their logging loco towards the pile of rubble. It pushed and pushed, when suddenly, the engine stopped with a jerk.

Thomas: What happened?

Dash: We ran out of oil.

Bash: And we're stuck in the tunnel.

Thomas: Cinders and Ashes! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have used the tunnel, I shouldn't have used all the oil for Hee-Haw, and I was stupid! I was just trying to help Sodor by finishing the Search and Rescue Center. But now because of me, we're trapped.

But the Logging Jacks smiled kindly to Thomas.

Dash: It's not really your fault. Nobody's to be blamed for…

Bash: Wanting to help those that they care about.

Ferdinand: That's right.

Then, more rocks rumbled down, and sunlight shone through a hole in the roof of the tunnel.

Thomas: Oh no! Perhaps the whole tunnel's gonna fall in on us now! What are we gonna do?

Bash: I know what we'll do! We can send out smoke signals!

Thomas: Of course! The smoke signal! Just like Salty said.

The Logging Hillbillies removed some wood from the tender of the logging loco, and then Thomas rubbed two sticks together to start a fire. Then Thomas took off his shirt to help make the smoke signals.

Back on Sodor, Salty, Captain, and Cranky were trying to comfort Lady. Then the mist began to lift, and Misty Island could be seen.

Salty: Look maties! That must be Misty Island!

Then, they saw three puffs of smoke rise from misty Island.

Salty: It's the smoke signal! Thomas must be on that island!

Captain: Then we must waste no time. I'll go and fetch my boat and head out to Misty Island. I'll have someone use the old tunnel that leads to Misty Island.

Captain and Lady got into the car and quickly drove off back to the Search and Rescue Center. When they arrived, Captain had workmen dig out the rubble blocking the tunnel. Mr. Worsdell was asked to use his rubbish engine to use the tunnel.

His son Whiff wanted to go with him. He knew all about tunnels, especially the one connected to Misty Island. Whiff is a student at Sodor High. He has dark green and dirty hair, and wears glasses. His clothes were dark green and dirty, but he doesn't mind.

Mr. Worsdell: I don't know, son. It might be dangerous.

Whiff: Don't worry, pop. This will be a cinch.

Percy: Please, can I come with you? I want to help find Thomas. He's my best friend.

Mr. Worsdell: Very well, Percy. But we have to be careful.

So Percy, Whiff, and his dad climbed onto the rubbish engine and puffed into the tunnel.

Inside the tunnel, while they waited, the Logging Jacks told Thomas about their backstory.

Thomas: So, how long have you lived on Misty Island?

Bash: Ever since we were born.

Dash: We had a mom and dad, and an uncle.

Ferdinand: Who was my father, which makes me Bash and Dash's older cousin.

Bash: But then, a big storm came to our island. The three of us managed to escape to the high mountain.

Dash: But sadly, everyone was gone. Including our family.

Thomas: I'm sorry to hear that. But why are you so wild all the time?

Dash: There's no grownups to tell spoil our fun.

Bash: We do whatever we want, whenever we want.

Ferdinand: That's right.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of wheels on the track. A familiar voice called out from the other side of the rubble.

Percy: Thomas! Are you there?! It's Percy!

Thomas: Percy! My best friend! You're here!

Percy: So is Whiff and Mr. Worsdell! We're just on the other side of these rocks!

Whiff: You better steer clear! We're gonna push through this rubble to you!

The rubbish engine moved backwards, and with a mighty push, they crashed through to Thomas and the Logging Jacks. When Percy saw Thomas, his mouth trembled.

Percy: Thomas!

He ran into Thomas' arms, hugging him like a little brother. Thomas hugged him back.

Whiff: Who are your new friends Thomas?

Thomas: This is Dash, Bash, and Ferdinand. Their engine has no fuel. We must get them to Sodor.

Whiff: Let's get them outta here first. Then we'll see about getting them fuel for their engine.

Outside the tunnel, Lady, Emily, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, and Toby were waiting anxiously for Whiff and Percy to return with Thomas. They hoped he was ok. But they secretly worried that what if they haven't found Thomas. What if the smoke signals on Misty Island didn't come from Thomas. What if Thomas had been lost at sea.

Then they heard an engine's whistle coming from the tunnel. And then, the rubbish train came out of the tunnel, along with the logging locomotive and the flatbed of jobi wood.

And riding in the rubbish engine with Percy, Mr. Worsdell, and Whiff was…

TT: Thomas!

As Thomas got off the rubbish engine with Percy, his friends jumped on Thomas and hugged him.

Edward: Thank God you're alright!

Gordon: We were so worried about you!

Toby: We thought we'd never see you again!

James: Where have you been?!

Then they noticed the Logging Jacks, who were standing by and looking at their surroundings.

Henry: Oh my! Who are you?

Dash: We're Dash…

Bash: Bash…

Ferdinand: And Ferdinand.

Emily: And where are you from?

Bash & Dash: Misty Island!

Ferdinand: That's right!

Then, two cars pulled up. Mr. and Mrs. Billinton and Annie and Clarabel stepped out of one car, and the other was Sir Topham Hatt and Diesel. When they saw Thomas, the two sisters raced over to hug him. Mr. Billinton jumped for joy and Mrs. Billinton hugged her son.

Mrs. Billinton: I'm so happy you're alive!

Even Diesel smiled.

Diesel: I'd never thought I'd say this but, I'm glad to see you Thomas.

STH: So am I. And who might our visitors be?

Thomas: This is Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand. They're from Misty Island.

Dash: Very pleased…

Bash: To meet you.

Ferdinand: That's right.

STH: Uh, greetings. And Thomas, Diesel has something to say to you.

Diesel: Thank you for saving me Thomas. And I'm sorry about losing the jobi wood.

Thomas: That's alright Diesel. We've brought jobi logs for the Search and Rescue Center.

STH: Which means the work on the Sodor Search and Rescue Center can go on.

Everyone cheered and clapped.

During the next few weeks, the building of the Search and Rescue Center proceeded as planned without any problems. As for Dash, Bash, and Ferdinand, they became students at Sodor High since they never had an education.

Finally, the big day arrived. The Sodor Search and Rescue Center was finished. The buildings, made from jobi wood, glistened in the sun shine.

Mayor: The Sodor Search and Rescue Center is now open!

As he spoke, he used his scissors to cut the red ribbon. The moment he did, the crowd cheered.

Mayor: And so is the Misty Island tunnel! Today is a very special day, made possible by some young boys. Thomas Billinton and Dash, Bash, and Ferdinand, we thank you for your help. Without you, the Search and Rescue Center would never have been completed!

Thomas felt proud, as did the Logging Jacks.

TT: That's right!

And everyone laughed, happily.

But this happy scene was observed by a man with a clawed arm near the top of the mountain. He snickered at the crowd down below, but mostly at Thomas, who received an embrace from Lady.

Diesel 10: You'll be laughing out of the other side of your faces soon, you silly lot!

He cackled, until he coughed and gasped.

Diesel 10: Yes.


	9. Day of the Smelter Teens

This next chapter is based on Day of the Diesels. I also put in two OCs. The first is Nellie, who will be Percy's love interest. The second is Zander, he's in the Smelter class, also a bad guy, and a part of Diesel 10's plan. I forgot to mention that in my last chapter, Gwyn and Olivia are love interests for Duck and Oliver. Pip, Emma, and Bear are from the Railway Series. My next chapter will be Blue Mountain Mystery.

Enjoy!

Thomas Billinton and Percy Avonside were the best of friends. They liked to do everything together such as going out for pizza, playing video games, basketball, or going to the arcade. Back when they were little kids, they didn't get along sometimes, but now they're really close. They even help each other out of difficult times. They were always there for each other. But today was to be the day their friendship will be tested.

One day, Thomas and Percy were riding their bikes on their way to the park. As they rode around the corner, they stopped.

Percy: It's smoke!

Thomas: It's coming from one of the barns! Come on!

As they rode of in the direction of the smoke, they were soon covered in black smoke. It could only mean one thing.

Thomas: Fire!

A barn was on fire; all the neighbors were lined up and passed buckets of water into the barn. Without asking, Thomas and Percy raced in to help. Terence the farmer and Trevor were pleased to see them.

Terence: I'm glad you boys are here! We need all the help we can get!

Trevor: We can't let the fire spread throughout Sodor!

They all did their best, but the fire seemed to grow bigger and everyone was running out of water. Suddenly, they heard the sounds of sirens, a horn, and a bell in the distance. Then, from the smoke came three, big, red fire engines. They stopped just outside the barn.

Two firefighters stepped out of one engine. One was a young woman. She had dark hair pulled into a ponytail and was dressed in blue. Her name was Belle Brighton. The other was a young man. He had dark hair and was dressed in red. His name was Flynn Oshkosh.

Belle: Have no fear! The firefighters are here!

Flynn: Stand back everybody! We'll handle this!

The crowd stepped away from the fire engines. They were pleased to see the firefighters arrive on the scene. The rest of the firemen got out their fire hoses and connected them to their fire engines. Then water shot out of the hoses and into the flames. It took a few more minutes, but at last the fire was out.

Terence: Thank you Mr. Oshkosh and Miss Brighton, for saving my barn.

Flynn: We were just doing our job.

Belle: And it's a good thing no one was hurt.

Terence: And thank you Thomas and Percy for helping to stop the fire.

Thomas: It was nothing really.

Percy: It was cinch.

Belle: So you're Thomas? We've heard about you from Captain at the Search and Rescue Center. He told us how you helped find jobi wood for the Rescue Center. My name's Belle and this is Flynn, the fire chief.

Thomas: Nice to meet you. And this is my best friend Percy.

Percy: Hello.

Flynn: Hello Percy. Thanks for helping your friend to put out the fire. Not many people have the guts to do so. Anyway, we gotta get back to the station. If you ever need help, just call us and we'll be there.

When the hoses were put away, Belle and Flynn climbed back into their fire engines, and drove off down the road with the other two fire engines following behind.

Thomas and Percy rode off on their bikes to the park, after saying good-bye to Terence and Trevor, who thanked the boys for their help. When Thomas and Percy arrived at the park, their friends, the Tidmouth teens, were waiting for them.

Emily: Where have you two been?

James: And why are you covered in black ashes?

Henry: And you smell like smoke too.

Percy: We just helped put out a fire at the barn where Terence and Trevor live.

Edward: Trevor?! Is he alright? Was he burned?

Percy: Don't worry Edward. No one, not even Trevor, was hurt.

Edward: Thank goodness.

Gordon: But that was really dangerous of you going off to fight a fire. One of these days, you or someone else is going to get hurt.

Thomas: But we couldn't just stand by and let the barn burn into ashes. Flynn says we've helped a lot in helping to save the barn.

Toby: Who's Flynn?

Thomas: He's the new firefighter at the Rescue Center, along with Belle. They're both really friendly and very brave. You should've seen it.

Henry: I'd like to meet them someday, but right now, let's have a race.

The teens got onto their bikes and rode off quickly through the park.

Later that afternoon, when Thomas rode home, he was surprised to see a car parked in front of his home. When he entered the house, he saw Belle talking with his parents.

Mrs. Billinton: Hello Thomas. Miss Brighton here just told us how you helped to put out a fire at Farmer Terence's barn.

Thomas: I was just being a good civilian.

Mr. Billinton: I think you deserve an award.

Belle: I know! Thomas. Flynn and I are new here on Sodor and we don't know the island very well, and we'd like you to be our guide and give us a tour.

Thomas: That's a great idea.

The next day, Belle and Flynn waited outside Thomas' house. Thomas came out of the house.

Thomas: Good morning Belle. Good morning Flynn. I'm ready!

Flynn: So are we! Hop in Thomas!

Then Percy rode up on his bike, ready for another day with his best friend. But Thomas, Belle, and Flynn already drove off.

Percy: Why is he going off with Belle and Flynn?

As Percy rode off, he didn't notice Diesel was watching him from a distance.

Sometime later, Percy was riding down the sidewalk when he came to a stop. He saw Thomas with Belle and Flynn at a restaurant. Through the window, he could see that they were busy talking and laughing together.

Percy: I thought Thomas wanted to go to the arcade with me, but now it looks like he wants to be with Belle and Flynn.

Diesel rode up next to Percy.

Diesel: Hello Percy. What are you doing here all alone?

Percy: I'm just taking a stroll.

Diesel: Shouldn't you be with your best friend Thomas? Or is he having a very good time with those firefighters?

Percy: He is.

Just then, Belle, Flynn, and Thomas came out of the restaurant after finishing their meal. Belle saw Percy and Diesel.

Belle: You must Diesel Horwich. I'm Belle. Thomas has told me about Sodor High and its classes. What kind of classes do you have?

Diesel stuttered. No one had asked him about his class before.

Diesel: I go to the Smelters' class. But it's not very good looking like the others.

Belle: I'd like to visit it sometime.

Just then, Thomas stepped right between them.

Thomas: We have to go Belle.

Diesel snorted. He could see that Thomas didn't want Belle asking about the Smelters' class. Then he rode away after saying good-bye to Percy.

Thomas: No one in our school goes to the Smelters' class. It's dark, dirty, and the Smelter teens are very mean. They're liars and troublemakers. They can be devious.

Belle: Oh my.

Flynn called from his car.

Flynn: Come on Thomas! Let's go visit the railway station!

Percy: But Thomas! I thought you wanted to go to the arcade with me!

But Thomas and Belle got into the car and drove off. Percy was left alone.

That afternoon, Percy was at his house, putting his bike away. Diesel suddenly rode up onto the drive way.

Percy: What are you doing here Diesel?

Diesel: I was just leaving my friend's home when I'd thought I'd drop by to see you.

Percy was surprised to see that Diesel was being friendly to him.

Diesel: You had a rough day I guess. Being all alone without your best friend huh? I guess he doesn't have time for you anymore.

Percy: Yeah. He spent the whole day with Belle and Flynn.

Diesel: You should find a new best friend, someone who has time for you, someone who listens to you.

Percy: You're right.

Diesel: You know, right after we last met, I've been telling a friend of mine about you.

Percy: Who's this friend of yours?

Diesel: He's my teacher at the Smelters' class. He says he wants you to come visit our class tomorrow at Sodor High. He'll send me to come and get you at the school entrance. He told me to tell you that you'd be a very special visitor there.

Percy: Uh, thank you Diesel. Are you sure?

Diesel: I'm very sure Percy. Now I gotta go. If my mom finds out I was out late, she'll ground me big time. See you tomorrow at school, Percy.

Percy: See you tomorrow, Diesel.

The next day at Sodor High, Percy stood by the entrance, waiting for Diesel. Thomas walked by with Lady.

Thomas: What are you doing Percy?

Percy: I'm waiting for someone.

Thomas: For whom?

Percy: A friend. He needs my help with something.

Thomas: OK. Don't be late for class.

As Thomas and Lady went inside the building, Diesel slid out of the shadows and walked over to Percy.

Percy: I'm ready to meet your teacher.

Diesel: Good. Follow me.

Percy followed Diesel through the hallway, all the way to the door to the Smelters' class. When they entered the classroom, Percy gasped.

The entire room was black, and it looked dirty or dusty. It was dark, and the seats and desks looked broken. The chalkboard looked worn out or scratched up. Some of the equipment was either damaged or broken. It looked as if a bomb went off. The room was quiet for a moment, and then from the back of the room appeared a man with dark mustard like colored hair and clothing. He also had a huge cast on his right arm.

Nodniws: Hello Percy. Welcome to the Smelters' class. My name is Mr. Nodniws. Diesel said you might come to visit our class. He's been telling me all about you. You are a very special boy. Come in and have a seat.

Diesel pulled up a chair for Percy so he could sit down.

Nodniws: You may have noticed that our room isn't grand like the others, it's still a good classroom and we're happy to have you here.

Percy: Thank you Mr. Nodniws.

At that moment, other Smelter teens came out from the back room to see their visitor. There was Arry and Bert Iron, and Daisy Cammell. Daisy has blonde hair and wears makeup; she also wears a green dress. There were two boys Percy had never seen. The first was Den Royce who had orange hair and wore orange and blue clothes, while the other was his brother Dart Royce who had blonde hair and wore red and yellow clothes. There were two girls, Pip and Emma Crewe, with blonde hair and wore blue and yellow clothes. There was Beyer Peacock, also known as Bear, for the growling noises he makes. He had blonde hair and blue or green clothing.

Then there were three other boys. The first was Paxton Derby, who had green hair and wore green clothes. The second was Sidney Darlington who had blue hair and wore blue clothes. The third was Norman Ashford who had red hair and wore red clothes. He was also Dennis' cousin. Dennis Ashford was in the room too. He has gray hair and dresses in gray clothes. And there was Boco Bowesfield, an old friend. Boco has green hair, green clothing, and a white cap.

The other two boys were Splatter and Dodge Doncaster. Splatter has purple hair and purple clothes. Dodge had green hair and has green clothes. Then there was Derek Clayton. He has blonde hair and wears green clothes. And then there was another boy who Percy had never seen before. The boy has dark gray hair and dark gray clothing.

Den: Hello, I'm Den. Uh, what I mean to say is…

Dart: What Den means to say is he's the teacher's assistant and I help him a lot, I'm Dart.

Den: These boys here are Sidney, Paxton, and Norman. And that boy over there is…

Dart: What he means is that boy there is Zander.

Den: I know, Dart. I was going to say his name.

Dart: Well I thought you forgot, like the time you forgot Sir Topham Hatt's name, and called him Sir Topham Fat.

Dart laughed and laughed. Mr. Nodniws rolled his eyes while the other Smelter teens weren't amused.

Dart: That's funny, yes. I like funny stories.

Percy: I like funny stories too. Shall I tell you one?

Dart: Go on then.

Percy: It was the time at the Autumn Festival, a cow tried to eat Henry's hair off, a white duck attacked James, and a llama spat in Edward's face.

Percy giggled at thought of that memory, when suddenly the room was filled with laughter. All the Smelter teens laughed. Even Mr. Nodniws laughed loudest of all.

Diesel: I wished I would've been there to see that.

Nodniws: That's very funny Percy. Come, tell us about yourself.

Percy: My job is delivering mail; I have a lot of friends but lately they've been busy with other things.

Nodniws: They don't have time for you anymore, especially Thomas.

Just then, the door opened and Mavis walked in. She gasped when she saw Percy.

Mavis: Percy! What are you doing here?

Percy: Mr. Nodniws wanted me to visit your class. Oh! I almost forgot! I have to get to my class! Sorry, but I really have to go.

Nodniws: It's alright, my boy. You can go, and please come back anytime you want. The door to the Smelters' class is always open for you. And please, do not mention your visiting to anyone else.

Percy: Of course. Bye!

As soon as Percy left, Mavis confronted Mr. Nodniws.

Mavis: What are you going to do to Percy? If you hurt him I'll…

Nodniws: Or you'll what? Tell Sir Topham Hatt? Cause' if you do the first person to get hurt will be Toby!

Mavis felt a chill run down her spine. Derek comforted her.

Derek: I'm sorry Mavis. But we don't have much of a choice.

Within moments, Percy had finally reached his classroom. He was out of breath when he entered the room. In the room were Charlie, who has purple hair, clothing, and a cap, Spencer, and Neville, who has dark hair and dark clothing, Thomas, and their teacher, Miss Stacey Jones.

Charlie: Where have you been Percy? You look like you just ran in a race.

Percy: I was helping someone with an errand.

Spencer: And who is this someone may I ask?

Neville: Leave him alone Spencer. You're always getting nosey about someone's privacy.

Spencer: I have every right to know someone else's business.

Stacey: Percy, where have you been? You're late to meet Nellie Trojan.

In the room was a girl who had yellow-orange hair, shirt, and skirt. She had her hair up in two ponytails.

Nellie: Hello Percy. My name's Nellie. It's nice to meet you.

When Nellie smiled at Percy, he gulped, and his cheeks were red.

Thomas: The principal has asked me to show Nellie around the school.

This made Percy feel even sadder. When class began, Percy sat in the back of the room. No one seemed to notice. When class was over, Percy met up with Thomas, who was introducing Nellie to Lady.

Percy: Hey, Thomas. Do you wanna hang out after school?

Thomas: I'm sorry Percy. I have to help Lady with her homework tonight. Maybe some other time.

Nellie: It sounds like you and Lady are really close.

Thomas: We're just friends, Nellie.

As the three teens walked away, Percy was all alone. Then, he felt something else. Percy was cross. Spencer, who had just come out of the classroom, saw Percy.

Spencer: What are you standing around for?

But Percy angrily walked passed him, slamming the door, crushing Spencer's fingers.

Spencer: OW!

Charlie laughed at this while Neville turned towards Percy.

Neville: What did you do that for?!

But Percy was already gone.

Later at the end of the day, Percy went to visit the Smelters' class. Mr. Nodniws was pleased to see him.

Nodniws: Hello Percy. Good to see you again.

But then he could see Percy's grumpy expression.

Nodniws: Let me guess…Thomas.

Percy: Yes! He's too busy with Nellie and Lady!

Zander: Who's Nellie?

Percy: She's a new student. Thomas was asked to show her around the school. I asked him if he wanted to hang out sometime, but he said he's helping Lady with homework.

Zander: Sounds like Thomas is more into girls than you.

Percy: He is, but I know he's interested in Lady.

Mr. Nodniws smirked.

Nodniws: Is he now.

Percy: So tell me about yourself Zander.

Zander: Well, there's not much to say about me. I lost my parents when I was seven. Mr. Nodniws took me in and raised me as his own.

Just then, there was a crash from the back room.

Dart: Ow! Who put those tools there?!

Den: Dart, slow down. You could trip on those tools and hurt yourself.

Dart: I am being careful! I'm not the one left those tools on the floor! There's just not enough space back here!

Nodniws: QUIET!

This made Den and Dart subside into silence.

Percy: Well, there are some classrooms you can use. They're bigger than this room, and you'll have plenty of space to move around. Why don't you ask the principal, Sir Topham Hatt, for a new classroom?

Nodniws: We have, but Sir Topham Hatt doesn't listen to us. He doesn't listen to anyone from the Smelters' class.

Percy: Maybe I could help. I could talk to the principal for you and ask him to give you a better classroom.

Nodniws: You'd do that for us? How very kind of you Percy. Now you'd better get going or you'll miss the bus.

Percy: OK. See you tomorrow.

The following morning, Percy was on his way to the principal's office when he met up with Stacey at the office's entrance.

Stacey: Good morning Percy.

Percy: Good morning Miss Jones. I'd like to speak with Sir Topham Hatt please.

Stacey: I'm sorry. He left to have a meeting with Mr. Percival and the mayor. Mr. C will be in charge until he gets back. What is it you want to talk with him about?

Percy: It's about the Smelters' class.

Stacey's expression changed.

Stacey: Uh, I'm sorry. He has nothing to discuss about the Smelters' class.

Percy: Why not? They deserve a better classroom.

Stacey: I'm sure they have a fine classroom, now you'd better get going or you'll be late for class.

Percy: I think you don't care about the Smelters' class-

Toby: Percy! Can I talk to you for a minute?!

Percy turned to see Toby standing ten feet behind him. So Percy sulked and walked over to Toby.

Percy: What is it Toby?

Toby: You haven't been yourself in the past few days. Is something wrong? And why are you asking about the Smelters' class?

Before Percy could answer, Mavis came running over.

Mavis: Percy! There you are! Mr. Nodniws is waiting for you, and he's getting impatient.

Percy: OK. See you at class Toby.

The moment Percy left, Mavis turned to Toby.

Mavis: Toby, please don't be asking questions about the Smelters' class.

Toby: Why not?

Mavis: I-I can't tell you. I just don't want you or your friends to get involved.

Toby: Involved in what?

Mavis: That's all I can say.

Mavis turned to leave when Toby suddenly grabbed her by the arms, and turned her to face him.

Toby: Mavis, if there's something wrong you can tell me. I won't tell anyone, unless is involves my friends. Please.

But before Toby could answer, Mavis sadly pushed him away from her walked off to the Smelters' class. At the Smelters' class, Mr. Nodniws was talking with Percy.

Nodniws: So, did you talk to Sir Topham Hatt?

Percy: I'm sorry. Sir Topham Hatt is going to a meeting. And Miss Jones told me your classroom is fine and there's nothing wrong with it.

Nodniws: The stupid woman!

Percy: But I have an idea. If I could convince one of my friends to help us, maybe we could speak to Sir Topham Hatt together.

Nodniws: That's a very good idea Percy. And think I know just the person or persons you should talk to.

Percy: Who's that?

Nodniws: Thomas, of course, and Miss Lady. If you can convince them, bring them back here so I can have a chat with them and then you can go speak to Sir Topham Hatt.

Percy knew Thomas wouldn't want to come to the Smelters' class, but he wanted to help Mr. Nodniws.

Percy: That sounds like a good plan. I'll tell them at lunch time.

Nodniws: Come back at the end of the day! We'll be waiting.

When Percy left, Zander turned to his boss.

Nodniws: This is perfect! Sir Topham Hatt is out for the whole day, and soon we'll put our plan into action. Zander, give Boomer a call and tell him we start at the end of the day.

Zander: You got it!

Later in the cafeteria, Percy met his friends.

Thomas: Percy! Where have you been?

Percy: I was with my friends.

Thomas: But we're your friends!

Percy: No! I was with my new friends, in the Smelters' class.

TT: The Smelters' class?!

Percy: Yes, they think I'm special. Their teacher, Mr. Nodniws, said so.

Henry: That's a strange name.

Percy: The Smelter teens need a new classroom. Their old one is too small, too dark, and very messy.

James: They don't need a new classroom! I'm sure they have enough room!

Gordon: They're lying to you Percy, I just know it!

Percy: If you had seen their classroom, you'd know how I feel Gordon!

Edward: Stay away from them Percy! They'll say anything to trick you!

Percy: I don't care! The Smelter teens have treated me like one of them! They had time for me when neither of you have time for me, especially you Thomas!

The teens were shocked at Percy's outburst, even Thomas.

Percy: Besides, Mr. Nodniws wants Thomas and Lady to come down to the Smelters' class at the end of the day and he'll tell you everything.

The teens were silent for a moment.

Thomas: Alright. We'll go to his classroom after school is done for the day.

Then Splatter and Dodge walked over.

Splatter: Hey Percy. You wanna sit with us?

Percy: Sure.

Dodge: You don't want to sit with these losers now, do you?

The three teens walked away, leaving Thomas and his friends aghast.

It was almost the end of the day. Percy was at the Smelters' class with Mr. Nodniws. They were waiting for Thomas and Lady.

Percy: Thomas and Lady will be here soon.

Nodniws: And how long did you say Sir Topham Hatt has gone?

Percy: For the whole day until the end of the school day, but Mr. C is in charge until he comes back.

Nodniws: And what about Mr. Percival?

Percy: He went to the meeting too.

Nodniws: That's good, very good indeed.

Percy: Why?

Nodniws: Because we're going to take over the entire school. And you will lead us Percy. When the school is under our control, Sir Topham Hatt will have to listen to us. Once they're met, we'll hand the school back to them.

Percy: But what about Thomas and Lady?

Nodniws: Thomas will stay here with Den and Dart. Then I will send for him to join us. Lady shall accompany us to the office.

Just then, Thomas and Lady walked into the classroom. When Lady saw Mr. Nodniws, her face turned pale. She turned to leave the room, but Zander blocked her way out.

Nodniws: Welcome Thomas Billinton and Lady Stone, we've been waiting for you two, for _so_ long! Den and Dart will take you around the classroom to show you everything. Percy and I are busy. Lady shall come with us.

Den: Come with us, to the back room.

Thomas: I won't go with you to the back room. We're taking Percy and leaving.

Dart: You're not going anywhere. You have to stay here with us. We're going to take care of you.

Diesel: The way you say it Dart makes it sound scary.

Nodniws: Are you ready to lead us Percy?

Percy: You bet I am!

Thomas: Percy! Don't take them to the office!

But Percy ignored him as he led Mr. Nodniws and the Smelter teens out of the classroom. Lady was dragged away from Thomas by Zander. Thomas was taken to the back room with Den and Dart. Also in the back room was a rough looking old man who was smoking a cigarette. Thomas recognized him.

Boomer: How you doing kid? Remember me?

Thomas: PT Boomer!

Boomer: Tie him to the chair!

As Den and Dart tied Thomas to the chair, Boomer dropped his cigarette onto the floor. What he didn't know was that there was oil on the floor, spilled by Den and Dart accidently. The cigarette landed near the puddle of oil.

Meanwhile, Percy led the charge of the Smelter teens and teacher to the principal's office. Other students, who were still in their classrooms, ready for the bell to ring to end the day, didn't notice the crowd of Smelter teens pass by. Nellie was at her locker when she saw a parade of Smelter teens march through the hallway and disappear around the corner.

Nellie: I wonder what's going on. And where is Percy leading them to?

Curious, she followed them at a distance. At last, they reached the office. Mr. C was surprised to see them. Before he could say anything, Mr. Nodniws pushed him aside and grabbed the microphone, and spoke through it.

Nodniws: Good afternoon Sodor High. This is Mr. Nodniws of the Smelters' class speaking. As of now, the school is under our control…and we won't be giving it back! Those who stand in our way shall be destroyed, and that goes for you Thomas Billinton! Because I have your girlfriend! So don't try anything heroic to save her, because she's mine now!

Percy gasped when he heard this speech. Boomer, meanwhile, ran to the entrance of the school and opened the door. In an instant, a whole gang of thugs stormed into the building, carrying either knives or clubs. Students, who had seen this, immediately locked their doors and hid in the corner of their rooms.

In the principal's office, the Smelter teens started running around the waiting room, whooping and laughing. They either smashed or threw some objects at each other. The only ones who just stood there doing nothing were Mavis, Boco, and Derek.

Boco: Sorry Percy. Diesel 10 made threats against you and your friends if we went against his plan.

Percy: Diesel 10?! You mean Mr. Nodniws is Diesel 10?!

Diesel 10, who had heard Percy, turned around with an evil smirk on his face. He tore off the large cast on his right arm, revealing a large clawed arm.

Diesel 10: Yes, it's me, Diesel 10! And in case you didn't know, Nodniws is spelled Swindon backwards.

Percy: You give the school back right now! And you let those students go!

Diesel 10: No! The school is ours now and those students are my prisoners! And the Lady Enchantress is finally mine!

Diesel 10 grabbed Lady by the hair, pulling her close to his side. She yelped in pain when he did that.

Lady: Percy! You have to get out of here! There's no telling what he'll do to you!

Diesel 10: Shut up! Besides, you can't escape. You may have noticed Boomer has brought in friends of mine from the underworld. Now no one shall leave this building!

Boomer just entered the office, holding a gun.

Boomer: And if someone tries to leave, they won't live to see their mommies and daddies again!

Percy: But what about Thomas?

Boomer: What about Thomas? We know he'll do anything to try and save her, but this time we'll make sure he won't! And it's all thanks to you Percy. If it wasn't for you, we would never have taken over the school and captured the Enchantress. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to give Burnett a call.

Diesel 10: Why?

Boomer: To let him know I've got the Enchantress!

While Boomer dialed the number, Diesel 10 snapped his claw at Percy.

Diesel 10: Since you helped me take over the school, I'll let you leave, but if you don't go in the next five minutes, you'll become a prisoner like Thomas and everyone else.

The only thing on Percy's mind was to escape. So he turned and ran out of the office and into the hallway.

Boomer: Why'd you let him go? If he gets out, he'll rat us out to the cops!

Diesel 10: Don't worry. We'll lock the school down so no one can get in or out. And I'm sure our friends will deal with him.

He reached over and pressed a button used to lock down the school in case of emergencies. Metal locks started going down just as Percy ran out of the exit, with a few thugs behind him. But the thugs couldn't get out when the door locked.

Now, Percy could only watch as Sodor High was taken over by Diesel 10, PT Boomer, the Smelter teens, and a large gang of criminals.

Percy: What have I done?

Suddenly, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Percy whirled around, only to find Nellie standing behind him.

Percy: Nellie! How did you get out?

Nellie: As soon as those ruffians got into the building, I managed to sneak out through the exit.

Percy: Oh, Nellie. This is all my fault.

Nellie: How can it be your fault?

Percy: I helped Diesel 10 take over the school and helped them capture my friends. I thought I was helping some new friends, but instead I made friends with a bunch of troublemakers.

Percy fell to the ground on his knees, sobbing. Instead of being angry with him, Nellie knelt down close to Percy.

Nellie: None of this is your fault. You thought you were doing something good, by wanting to help the Smelter teens get a new classroom. You didn't know that they had a devious plot in mind.

Nellie wiped the tears from Percy's face. Her gentle touch and kind pretty face made Percy blush. Then she rose to her feet.

Nellie: Now listen. Sitting around and crying isn't gonna help you. We've gotta save our school and our friends. I'm willing to do it. Are you?

Percy slowly got to his feet. His face turned serious.

Percy: Count me in!

Then he hugged Nellie.

Percy: Thank you Nellie. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met.

Nellie: And you're the cutest boy I've ever met.

Percy: What?

Nellie: Well, I was wondering that if we ever save the school and our friends, do you wanna go to the movies this weekend.

Percy: Your asking me out?! Why, I don't know what to say!

Nellie: Well you can give me your answer later.

Percy: Why?

Nellie: Look!

Percy turned around and gasped. They could see black smoke.

Percy: Oh no! Fire!

Nellie: We have to get to the Search and Rescue Center! The fire department is there!

Percy and Nellie found two bikes and rode off to the Rescue Center. When they rode into town, they found Belle and Flynn standing in front of an apartment building. They had just put out a fire and were getting ready to go when Percy and Nellie caught up with them.

Percy: Belle! Flynn!

Flynn: Hi Percy! You on a date with your girlfriend?

Percy: No! It's an emergency! The school is on fire!

Nellie: The escaped convict Diesel 10 has taken over the school with help from the Smelter teens and a gang of criminals! And all our friends are trapped inside the building!

Flynn: Don't worry kids! We're ready and raring to rescue!

The group climbed into the fire engine and they raced off down the road. During the ride, Belle radioed for backup and then called for the police. When they arrived at the school, they could see the black smoke rising.

Belle: How do we get inside? The doors and windows are locked down!

From the office's window, Mavis could see the firefighter's engine, and sensed trouble. She could also smell smoke from the hallway. She made sure Diesel 10 wasn't looking and she pushed a button to unlock the metal doors and windows. Outside, the metal doors and windows began to open.

Zander had seen what Mavis had done and he knocked her to the floor. Then he grabbed the gun from Boomer and he ran out of the room, knowing Percy will try to save Thomas first.

Flynn and Percy ran inside the building while Belle and Nellie stayed outside to work the pumps. Percy ran on further ahead of Flynn, losing sight of Percy. When Percy came to the Smelters' class, he could see a blaze of black smoke rising from the room.

Percy kicked down the door, revealing the room to be engulfed in flames. He ran to the back room, where he met up with Den and Dart.

Den: What are you doing here?!

Percy: Let Thomas go! Your classroom is on fire and the fire will spread to where you are now.

Den: Why should we believe you?

Dart: What he means is, if there was a fire, we would've believed you.

Percy: Then how do you explain this?

He pointed towards the corner where they could see black smoke.

Den: I think we should…

Dart: Go?

Den: Yes.

When they moved away from the door, Percy was able to get into the room. He found Thomas still tied to the chair and he untied him.

Thomas: Thank you Percy.

Percy: Thomas, I'm so sorry about all this. I didn't know Mr. Nodiws was Diesel 10. I didn't what he was planning.

Thomas: That's alright Percy. You thought you were trying to help others. Do you smell smoke?

Percy: The classroom's on fire! We have to get out of here!

The two friends ran out of the back room and into the flaming classroom, where they were stopped by Zander.

Zander: Going somewhere?

Percy: Get out of our way Zander!

Thomas: Your classroom's on fire! Do you want to get burned?

Zander: I'd rather see you two burn…right after I shoot you first.

He pulled out a gun from his pocket and pointed it at the two teens.

Zander: Why don't I start with Percy first.

Thomas stood between Percy and the Zander.

Thomas: Leave him alone!

Zander: Not a chance!

Before he could pull on the trigger, Flynn appeared at the door way.

Flynn: Drop that gun!

The moment Zander turned to glance at Flynn, Thomas grabbed his arm, intent on taking the gun from him, but Zander kept a tight grip. Percy grabbed a pole and whacked Zander to the floor. On the floor was a small puddle of oil. The left side of Zander's face and his left arm were covered with oil.

Zander managed to get back on his feet. He aimed his gun for Percy, but Thomas pushed Zander back, roughly. As Zander stumbled backwards, he slipped on the oil and fell back into the flames. He screamed loudly in pain and clutched his face as it burned, along with his arm.

Zander: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Thomas and Percy were horrified at the sight of this gruesome scene, and they ran out of the room. Flynn radioed Belle to turn on the pumps. Within seconds, water shot out of the hose and into the fire, and onto Zander.

Thomas, Percy, Den and Dart watched as Flynn fought the fire. In a few moments, the fire was out. But Zander was still in pain and kept screaming. Den and Dart dragged Zander out of the room. Flynn radioed for Belle to call an ambulance. Mavis was nearby when she heard the screams.

Mavis: I'm so glad you two are ok. It's a good thing I opened the metal door you could get in.

Percy: You did that? Thanks Mavis.

Mavis: I also asked Derek and Boco to rescue the other students from their locked classrooms. We convinced them to help stop those thugs from stalking the hallway.

Percy: Thomas, Diesel 10 has Lady and PT Boomer is with him! The Smelter teens are trashing the office! And the school is full of thugs! We have to stop them! Will you help me?

Thomas: Of course I will Percy. But we can't do it alone. We need our friends' help, as well as every student.

Flynn: Take care you two! I'll stay here with Den and Dart to take care of Zander.

Percy led the way as he and Thomas and Mavis raced through the hallway. First, they found Edward and Henry.

Edward: We're coming!

Henry: We're with you!

Next, they found Gordon and James.

Gordon: The Smelter Teens must not get away with it!

James: We'll stop their trickery!

Then, they found Emily and Toby.

Emily: We won't rest or stop till we pushed them all out!

Toby: They won't get away with this! What they're doing is wrong!

As the group ran through the hallway, other students followed after them. Stanley Hudswell, Duck & Oliver Collet, Stepney Stroudley, Donald & Douglas McIntosh, Bill & Ben Bagnall, Mavis Drewry, Boco Bowesfield, Derek Clayton, Murdoch Riddles, Spencer Gresley, Neville Bulleid, Arthur Ivatt, Fergus Aveling, Molly Russell, Rosie Vulcan, Harvey Dubs, Whiff Worsdell, Billy Wardle, Hank Wallis, Flora Stratford, Charlie Wardle, Scruff Waggon, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Patch, Lily, Skarloey Fletcher, Rheneas Jennings, Sir Handel Falcon, Peter Sam Stuart, Rusty, Duncan Barclay, Freddie Hunslet, Mighty Mac, and every student joined the cavalry. They stormed through the hallway taking out whatever thug they met. Some of the thugs ran off in fear.

In the principal's office, the Smelter teens were still having a party. Diesel 10 and Boomer were busy talking in the office. Just then, Thomas, Percy, and their friends charged in. The Smelter teens were surprised.

Diesel 10: So you came back Percy. Stupid boy, the school is ours now!

Thomas: No! It's our school! And we're taking it back!

Percy: You tricked me Diesel 10! You made me think I was helping the Smelters' class, but I know your schemes and we're going to stop you!

Boomer: Oh really?

Boomer reached down behind the desk and picked up poor Lady, who was gagged and her hands were tied behind her back. The students gasped.

Boomer: If you try to take back this school, she dies!

The students looked at each other nervously.

Suddenly, they heard sirens outside. Dozens of police cars arrived outside the building. They succeeded in arresting the thugs when they tried to escape.

Boomer: It's the cops! What'll we do?!

Diesel 10: Don't panic Boomer! Just follow me!

At that moment, Diesel 10 used his claw to smash the window behind him and jumped out. Boomer followed, dragging Lady with them. But Thomas and Percy grabbed hold of Lady and pulled her inside. Boomer wanted to get Lady back, but Diesel 10 told him there's no time, as the cops were now pursing them. Thomas and Percy untied Lady, who hugged them both and thanked them.

Later, parents arrived at the school to see their kids, happy to see their ok. The school was now back under the control of Sir Topham Hatt, who praised the students for helping to get the school back, but he was cross with the Smelter teens.

STH: What did you think you were doing?! The school was nearly burned, my office and the hallways are trashed, and you let an escaped convict take over my school and nearly abduct Lady!

The Smelter teens whimpered at the principal's booming voice. Percy stepped forward.

Percy: Sir, it's my fault this happened. I thought Diesel 10 needed my help to restore the Smelters' class. But then I realized it was all a trick. I'm really sorry, Sir.

Thomas: Please don't be cross with Percy, Sir. He got help to put the fire out, rescued me, and led us all here to stop Diesel 10 and PT Boomer, and rescue Lady.

STH: Well, I'm not happy you let Swindon take over the school, I'm pleased by what you did to help everyone, and make up for the mistakes you made. I won't punish you, and neither will your parents.

Percy: And Sir, may the Smelter teens have a new classroom? It's dark, dusty, dirty, oily, and not enough space to move around.

STH: Of course they can have a new classroom. I was planning of giving them a new classroom. That's what my meeting was about.

As Thomas, Percy, and the Smelter teens walked out of the office, they found Lady, Emily, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby, and Nellie waiting for them.

Percy: Guys, I just wanna say…

Edward: Apology accepted.

Henry: And you're right. They do need a new classroom. We'll help restore it to its former glory.

Paxton: You want to help rebuild our classroom, after all we've done?

Emily: Of course. That's what friends do.

Sidney: Thank you!

Thomas: But what happened to Zander? Or Diesel 10 and Boomer?

Den: Right after you and Percy left, Dart and I kept watch over him. He suddenly struck us down unexpectedly, and then he ran off.

Dart: We tried to go after him, but he escaped, with Diesel 10 and PT Boomer.

Gordon: Who's Zander?

Arry: He's a classmate, and a friend.

Bert: Diesel 10 took care of him when he lost his folks, and he's become very loyal to him.

Gordon: Since when did Diesel 10 have a fatherly side to him?

While the teens went on talking, Toby spoke with Mavis privately in a corner.

Toby: Why didn't you tell me you were helping Diesel 10 take over the school?

Mavis: He threatened to hurt the one person who was close to me.

Toby: Who was it?

Mavis looked up at Toby with a smile on her face. Then, she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.

Mavis: It's you, Toby! I loved you ever since I saved you from that bridge incident!

Toby's eyes widened in surprise, and he felt his face turn red. Then, he wrapped his arms around Mavis, returning the hug.

Toby: I love you too, Mavis.

Then, Toby leaned down and kissed Mavis. But then they were interrupted by the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat. They turned to see their friends watching them.

Diesel: What the heck Mavis!

James: Somehow I knew you two would get together!

Toby: You just had to ruin one of the most romantic moments of my life.

When everyone was laughing, Nellie turned to Percy.

Nellie: Percy, remember when I asked you if you want to go to the movies this weekend, you didn't give me an answer.

Percy: Oh, that's right. Well…I'd love to go to the movies with you.

Thomas and Lady walked up to them.

Lady: Thank you again Percy for helping to rescue me.

Thomas: Percy, I'm sorry I didn't get to spend any time with you. It's probably my fault you went to the Smelters' class. From now on, I promise to be a better friend to you.

Percy: Thanks Thomas.

Then, the two best friends gave each other a high-five, and then a hug. Nellie and Lady smiled.

Lady: Those two are really close aren't they?

Nellie: Yep. They're just like brothers.


	10. Blue Mountain Mystery

This next chapter is Blue Mountain Mystery. I also put in a few more flashbacks when Thomas and his friends talk about the bad things they've done in the past like James and the Coaches, A Scarf for Percy, Down the Mine, Sad Story of Henry, Gordon Takes a Dip, Emily's New Route, and Diesel's Devious Deed. Besides, I thought what if Diesel and Paxton got to the Blue Mountain Quarry first before Thomas. And I think Paxton should've told the Narrow Gauge engines that he was the one who told Diesel about Luke and the Narrow Gauge engines should've apologized to Thomas for the misunderstanding.

Enjoy!

During those few weeks, the Smelter teens had to fix up and clean their classroom. They also had to mend the damages in the hallway and the principal's office. It was their punishment for helping Diesel 10 and PT Boomer take over the school. But Thomas, Percy, and all the students offered to help just like they said they would. In no time at all, the Smelter teens' classroom looked brand new. The Smelter teens were happy to have a new class.

A few days later, one of the Smelter teens, Paxton Derby, was visiting the Blue Mountain Quarry with the Narrow Gauge teens.

There was Rheneas Jennings, who had dark orange hair and clothing, Ruston or Rusty, as others call him, had dark hair and light orange clothing, Sir Handel Falcon, who had blue hair and clothing, Peter Sam Stuart, who had green hair and clothing, and finally there was Duncan Barclay and Skarloey Fletcher.

Paxton wasn't like the other Smelter teens, he was friendly. Skarloey showed him around the quarry. Paxton was impressed.

Skarloey: And this here is an incline engine. Owen is in charge of using it. It transports slate down to those freight cars and then goes back up for more. And up there in the crane is Merrick, he's the one operating the crane.

Paxton: This is very impressive. Do you always help out at the quarry Skarloey?

Skarloey: Always, if you aren't working hard, you aren't being really helpful.

Just as the two boys turned to leave, they heard a cry.

Peter Sam: LOOK OUT!

A big stone landed near by them.

Paxton: Oh my! What was that Peter Sam?

High above the quarry, a large keystone in Blondin Bridge had come loose.

Peter Sam: Oh my God! Blondin Bridge isn't safe!

Merrick: We must move away immediately!

Rusty: Sound the alarm!

The alarm sounded loudly throughout the quarry. Everyone quickly ran away from the bridge.

Owen: Wait! Where's Rheneas?!

Sir Handel pointed to the bridge.

Sir Handel: There he is!

Rheneas was on the other side of the damaged bridge.

Rheneas: Oh no! If I don't cross the bridge, I won't get to my friends! I have to get across!

So Rheneas made a quick run over the bridge. As he ran, the bridge began to collapse. Rheneas had to run as never before. As soon as Rheneas crossed the bridge, the bridge broke apart and the debris fell down towards the quarry. As Rheneas ran, he tripped over a rock and tumbled to the ground, tearing his shirt. He found himself on the ground in front of Skarloey, who helped him up.

Skarloey: Are you alright Rheneas?

Rheneas: I'm alright. I crossed the bridge.

Duncan: Let's hope you never do that again.

The Narrow Gauge teens all laughed and cheered when they realized Paxton wasn't with them.

Peter Sam: Where's Paxton?

Down below where the debris of the bridge had come down and made a pile, a hand stuck out from the debris. Out came Paxton, bruised and dirty.

Paxton: Uh, excuse me? Um, I wonder if someone could help me, ma-maybe, please.

A small rock came down and knocked him on the head.

Paxton: Ow.

Meanwhile, Thomas was at the park with Annie and Clarabel. They were riding their bikes together. Annie and Clarabel followed Thomas from behind.

Annie: Slow down Thomas! You're going too fast!

Clarabel: If you go too fast, you'll run into someone or something!

Thomas: You worry too much! Now try to catch me if you can!

Then they saw Sir Topham Hatt, the principal, riding in a red car. A man in a red suit driving the car was trying to pull over to the sidewalk. The car shot forward, then back past Thomas, then finally pulled up to the sidewalk. Thomas rode over to say hello.

Thomas: Good morning, Sir.

STH: Good morning, Thomas. Let me introduce you to Winston, my driver. And he drives a track inspection car.

Thomas: Hello Winston. Nice to meet you.

Annie & Clarabel: Hello Mr. Winston.

Winston: Nice to meet you too Thomas, and you two ladies.

Thomas: What are you doing here, Sir?

STH: I thought I'd take a nice stroll in the park. It's a lovely day.

Winston: But it isn't a nice day for poor Paxton, Sir.

Thomas: Why?

Winston: Have you heard?

STH: He was at the Blue Mountain Quarry with the Narrow Gauge kids, helping them to load up stones to take to Brendam Docks, when the Blondin Bridge collapsed and fell on top of him. Now he's in the hospital.

Annie: Oh no.

Clarabel: Poor Paxton.

Then Sir Topham Hatt walked down the pathway into the park. Winston stayed in his car to read the newspaper.

Thomas: That's too bad. Maybe I'll go to the Blue Mountain Quarry and help Skarloey and his friends with their jobs.

Annie: That's a great idea Thomas. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you.

Clarabel: But I thought we were going to spend the weekend together.

Thomas: Don't worry. As soon as I finish helping out at the quarry, then we can spend some time together.

Later, when they got home, Thomas told his parents his idea. Mr. Billinton called the manager of the Blue Mountain Quarry and he said it was ok.

So Thomas took his bike and rode out to the Blue Mountain Quarry. He was excited to see his Narrow Gauge friends again. When he arrived at the Blue Mountain Quarry, he saw the bridge.

Thomas: Oh my!

Then Skarloey and the other Narrow Gauge teens came over to greet Thomas.

Skarloey: Hello Thomas.

NGT: Hello Thomas!

Thomas: Hello my friends. Rheneas, what happened to your shirt?

Rheneas: Well, I did get it torn up in the incident. Actually, I could really need-

Skarloey: It could have been worse. Luckily, Rheneas is still safe and sound. Ready for-

Rheneas: A brand new shirt.

Rheneas, Thomas, and the other Narrow gauge teens chuckled. Skarloey gave an upset smirk.

Skarloey: As I was saying, ready for work.

Thomas: OK Skarloey. I'm ready to work my hardest. Just show me what I need to do.

Throughout the day, Thomas and the Narrow Gauge teens helped out at the quarry. Thomas was enjoying his work. The stones were loaded into some trucks, ready to be taken to Brendam Docks.

Inside the quarry break room, Thomas settled down to eat his boxed lunch, when he saw a teenage boy with dark hair and dirty light green clothing buying some snacks. Thomas had never seen him before. When the boy turned to leave, he saw Thomas looking at him. He looked frightened.

Thomas: Hello. I'm Thomas.

But the boy turned and ran off. Thomas followed after him. Skarloey was sitting down to for a drink of water when he saw the boy and Thomas run by. He looked shocked. Thomas stopped the boy.

Thomas: Wait! Please. Who are you?

The boy stared at Thomas, and then he hurried away again.

Skarloey: Hurry Luke!

But Thomas didn't want to lose him. The boy bumped into Rheneas.

Rheneas: I'm sorry Luke!

Luke: Oh my!

The boy, called Luke, tried to run the other way, but he knocked into Sir Handel.

Sir Handel: Oh no!

Then Luke tried to run another way when he ran into Peter Sam.

Peter Sam: Hello Luke, you're in a hurry…Oh, help!

Rheneas: Luke, over here!

Rheneas quickly lead Luke out the back door. Duncan and Rusty, who had seen everything, came over.

Duncan: I can't believe you let Thomas see Luke!

Rusty: I'm sure it wasn't their fault!

Thomas: What's going on here?! Who is Luke?! Why does he keep running away?! Why did you let him run away?!

Skarloey: He's a friend Thomas.

Thomas: I'm a friend too. Why won't you tell me who he is? Then I can be his friend too.

Duncan: Don't tell him Skarloey. I don't trust Thomas.

The Narrow Gauge teens were silent for a moment.

Skarloey: Yes Thomas. You are our friend. And so, we will trust you. What I am going to tell you, no one else must know. Luke hides here, at the Blue Mountain Quarry with his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Wren, because they are all scared.

Thomas: Why?

Skarloey: Because Luke did something very bad when he first came to Sodor. He thinks that if anyone finds him, they'll report to the police and he'll be arrested and taken to jail.

Thomas: Arrested?!

Skarloey: That's right. So, here in the Blue Mountain Quarry, we make sure that our friend Luke and his parents always stay hidden. That way, no one will find him. And he won't be arrested.

Thomas: But what did Luke do that was so bad?

Skarloey: You know enough now Thomas. So remember, everything you heard, you must not tell anyone else, not even your friends or your family.

Thomas nodded.

Duncan: Fine, but if he goes and tells anyone about Luke, I'm going to say 'I told you so.'

The next day, Thomas was at Sodor High school. Sometimes during classes, his thoughts were about Luke.

Thomas: _Why do Luke and his parents have to hide in the Blue Mountain Quarry? Why is he so scared of being found? What could he have done to make him a fugitive by the police?_

His thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

As Thomas got onto the school bus, he sat next to Lady.

Lady: What's wrong Thomas? You've been so sad lately. You haven't said anything to us all day.

Thomas: I'm sorry Lady. I was thinking.

Lady: About what?

Thomas had to be careful; He couldn't talk about Luke to anyone, even to his friends.

Thomas: What do you all think is the worst thing anyone could do? Something really bad.

Everyone on the bus was quiet, even Bertie. Then Percy spoke up.

Percy: One of the worst things that I've ever done was when I was trying to sneak up on the girls; I crashed right into the Sir Topham Hatt's baggage trolley. Baggage, clothes, and sticky jam flew up into the air and fell over me and Sir Topham Hatt. He was very cross with me, and so were my parents.

Henry: You didn't mean to crash into the baggage trolley Percy. It was an accident. I think what I did was far worse; I refused to leave my room because I didn't want to get my new clothes wet in the rain. My parents were really cross. So cross, in fact, my dad walled up my bedroom door and window, so I was trapped in my bedroom. That was bad.

Emily: That's nothing compared to what I did; I remember the time I was helping my mom at the flour mill and group of girls were teasing me. I got so angry I threw flour at them and chased them, into a duck pond. I got covered in a floury mess, and my mom was very cross with me.

James: But I did something really bad once; I was racing really fast on my dad's new motor scooter and I accidently banged it against a tree so hard, I ended up making a hole in the gas tank which had to be fixed with a newspaper and a bootlace. My dad was so cross with me.

Gordon: One of the worst things I ever did was after I refused to help my father with a special job, which I thought was terrible, I ran my bike into a ditch and got my clothes dirty and wet. My bike was stuck, but my father wouldn't help me and my mother wouldn't let me change clothes. They were really cross with me.

Toby: I think the worst thing you've ever done Gordon was the time you, James, and Henry went on strike and Sir Topham Hatt gave you detention for the whole month.

Thomas: Do you remember the day I was riding my bike through a mine. I knew I shouldn't have ignored the danger sign, but I wanted to see what would happen if I did. I rode past it into a siding and fell down into the mine. And Gordon had to pull me out.

Lady: You all did those bad things?

James: We were all young and foolish back then.

Emily: And very bad too.

Thomas: But none of these incidents are bad enough to get us in trouble with the police.

Apparently, Percy heard Thomas' whisper and gasped.

Percy: Get into trouble with the police?! That would be terrible!

Edward: Unthinkable!

Duck: What about Diesel? Remember when he told lies about me to get me into trouble.

Stanley: And the day when he told Thomas to sabotage the couplings of a freight car to crash into the Great Waterton tower.

Mavis: Don't forget the time he lost all the job logs and Thomas too. But even he didn't get into trouble with the police.

Charlie: Why did you bring all this up Thomas?

The bus arrived at Thomas' house. Thomas didn't say good-bye and he got off the bus and into his home.

Late that night, Thomas lay awake in bed.

Thomas: Don't worry Luke. I'll find a way to help you.

The next morning, Thomas rode on his bike to the Blue Mountain Quarry. The quarry was busy today. Rocky was using his rail crane to lift the stones from the broken bridge. Rheneas was looking at his torn shirt.

Rheneas: I don't want to wear this shirt for school tomorrow. It'll make me look-

Peter Sam: Stupid!

Rusty: Clumsy!

Skarloey: Shut up you two! I'm sure your mother will patch it up, Rheneas.

Thomas: Skarloey, I've asked all my friends. We're sure that there's nothing no one can do that's bad enough to be arrested.

Skarloey: Thomas, have you talked to the others about Luke?

Thomas: No, I told you I wouldn't do that.

Sir Handel: I can name one thing that Duncan has done that's very bad. Whenever he tried to rock and roll, he ends up causing accidents.

Sir Handel and the other Narrow Gauge teens laughed while Duncan went red in the face.

Thomas: Anyway, I'm trying to help Luke, I want to be his friend.

Skarloey: Very well Thomas. Get yourself ready for work.

Skarloey turned and walked away. Thomas could see that Skarloey was unknowingly about to hit a pile of rocks Rocky's crane was loading.

Thomas: Rocky watch out! Stop Skarloey!

Skarloey stopped just inches away from the rocks.

Rocky: Oh, sorry Skarloey. Oh, that was close.

Skarloey: Oh, thank you Thomas.

Thomas: Happy to help Skarloey.

Skarloey: You saved me from a nasty accident. You are a good friend.

That made all the Narrow Gauge teens, and Luke, smile at Thomas. Luke walked out of the tunnel and walked over to Thomas.

Thomas: Oh! Hello Luke.

Luke: Hello Thomas. I'm sorry I hid from you. I didn't know you and I was scared. But now, well, I wonder, would you be my friend?

Luke held out his hand. Thomas smiled and shook it.

Thomas: I'd like that Luke. I'd like that very much.

And so, Thomas and Luke worked well together. The Narrow Gauge teens were impressed.

Sir Handel: Well, would you look at that.

Rusty: It looks like you were wrong Duncan.

Duncan: I'm still keeping an eye on Thomas.

Rusty: You worry too much.

During break time, Thomas sat with Luke at the table. As they ate their lunch, they chatted together.

Luke: We worked really hard today didn't we?

Thomas: Yeah. But I have to go to school tomorrow. Do you go to Sodor High Luke?

Luke: No. I'm still hiding here in the quarry.

Thomas: Why do you keep hiding Luke? Skarloey told me that you are scared of being found and arrested by the police. I'm sure you won't be.

Luke: But Thomas, I did something very bad.

Thomas: I've done bad things Luke. We all have. One time, I rode past a danger sign and I fell into a mine, and I didn't get into trouble with the law.

Luke started to chuckle, and so did Thomas. They were so busy talking that they didn't see Paxton, who was in bandages, had come back to the quarry. Paxton had just come out of the men's restroom when he saw Thomas and Luke talking. He listened closely.

Luke: I'll tell you what I did Thomas, but no one else must know.

Thomas: I promise Luke.

Luke: I was born in an Irish county. But after losing our home, my parents and I decided to move to Sodor. I was really excited. Sitting by me was a man. He had dark hair and wore yellow clothing, and he spoke a different language. I didn't understand a word he said, but I could tell he was friendly. And then we were off. A few days later, a storm was coming in. But I wasn't scared, I was happy. I was looking out the window and could see Sodor. I couldn't wait to get off the boat. When we arrived at Brendam Docks, the man in the yellow suit wanted to get off first, but I wanted to be the first one off the boat. But then…

Thomas: What, Luke?

With tears in his eyes, Luke's voice trembled.

Luke: I knocked the man in the yellow suit into the sea.

Paxton gasped.

Thomas: How?

Luke: When the gangplank came down, I just bumped into the man and kept on running. Then, I heard a scream and looked back. The man fell over and splashed into the sea. The sound was terrible. Everyone waited for him to come up to the surface, but I didn't see him. My parents said we should go because of right now, passengers started pointed their fingers at me, accusing me of doing it on purpose. My parents and I managed to get away before anyone could call the cops. In our new home, I couldn't sleep. I could only think about the poor man in the sea. I found out from a neighbor that they found him, but he looked lifeless and pale. He must've drowned. My parents and I had to leave our home because the police came to question me. We slipped out the backdoor and we ran away to the Blue Mountain Quarry, where we've been in hiding ever since. And it was all because I wanted to get off the boat first. It was my fault. If I had waited my turn, I would never have killed that man.

Thomas: But Luke, that was a long time ago.

Luke: I'm still scared Thomas. My Narrow Gauge friends know I'm here. But I'm sure if anyone finds me, they'll call the police and the police will arrest me and take me to jail for murder.

While Paxton was listening, Duncan appeared right behind him.

Duncan: Paxton, what are standing around for? Are you gonna use the bathroom or do you wanna stand there and wet your pants?

Paxton was so surprised that he stumbled backwards with a thud. Thomas and Luke turned and saw Paxton. Luke left the table and ran out the back door.

Thomas: What are you doing here Paxton?

Paxton: Oh, um, hello Thomas. I've, um, I've come back to help the Narrow Gauge teens. That's my job again, the manager told me. Uh, you can go home now. Thanks for helping out. Uh, excuse me.

Paxton laughed weakly as he left the building. Thomas went outside to look for Luke. He could see he was hiding in the tunnel.

Thomas: I'm sorry Luke. I have to go home now, but I'll come back to visit. Remember Luke, I am your friend.

As Thomas peddled out of the Blue Mountain Quarry, he knew he had to help his new friend Luke.

The next day that afternoon at Sodor High, Thomas and his friends were at their classroom. But Thomas was still thinking about Luke. He wanted to help him, and he wanted to find out what became of the foreign man in the yellow suit. So he went to a window and climbed out.

James: Thomas, what are you doing?!

Thomas: I'm sorry, but I have to go.

Toby: Thomas!

Before anyone could stop him, Thomas had already gone.

Henry: What's gotten into Thomas?

Gordon: First, Thomas talks about the bad things we've done in the past, and now he sneaks out of the school before the last class of the day. We must follow him and find out what he's up to.

Edward: But we can't the leave school early Gordon. We'll get into trouble.

Gordon: Thomas is going to get into trouble if we don't find him, so I'm going to find him and found out what he's up to. Who's with me?

The Tidmouth teens looked at each other. Then they all agreed that they should find Thomas.

Meanwhile, Thomas was tiptoeing past the school windows so no one would notice him. As he passed the window to the Smelters' class, he heard something that made his blood run cold.

Paxton: And that's when Luke knocked the man in the yellow suit into the sea. And when they found the man, he had already drowned.

Diesel: You are right to tell me Paxton. We don't want a kid like that on our island. He could drown one of us next. It could be you.

Paxton: Oh my!

Diesel: We'll call the police. And they'll make sure Luke is locked up forever.

When Thomas heard this, he stumbled onto the bushes. Diesel heard the noise from outside.

Diesel: Who's there?

Then he saw Thomas run off, away from them.

Diesel: Thomas! We must hurry Paxton. Thomas is tricky. Whatever he's doing, we must be there before him.

Diesel opened the window and climbed out, with Paxton, Arry, and Bert following behind.

Thomas managed to get away from the school building and ran down the sidewalk and downtown.

Thomas: There has to be someone who must know what happened to that man. Maybe someone from Brendam Docks, someone like…Cranky!

Thomas went all the way to Brendam Docks. Cranky was just about to go up to his crane when Thomas came up.

Cranky: What are you doing here Thomas? Shouldn't you be at school?

Thomas: Cranky, I need your help. Do you remember a man in a yellow suit who spoke a different language who fell into the sea?

Cranky: I don't have time for this Thomas, I'm busy.

Thomas: Please Cranky, this is important.

Cranky: Lots of things are important, Thomas.

Thomas was getting annoyed. He grabbed Cranky by the collar.

Thomas: Listen! A boy's happiness is at stake and I need your help! Now tell me about the foreign man in the yellow suit who fell into the sea!

Cranky: OK! OK! You don't have to get angry. I do remember that a man in a yellow suit was rescued from the sea. He looked like he was dead, but they said he still had a pulse and they took him to the hospital. The last I heard was that he got a job at Victor's Repair shop.

Just then, they saw Diesel and his gang of smelter teens coming.

Thomas: Thank you Cranky. Don't say anything to Diesel or anyone.

Before Cranky could say anything, Thomas ran off. Diesel came over.

Diesel: Where's Thomas going?

Cranky: I'm busy, how should I know.

Diesel: Fine! We'll find out ourselves. Come on guys!

And the Smelter teens left.

As Thomas ran through the town, he was suddenly stopped by Gordon, who was standing near the corner.

Thomas: Gordon! What are you doing out here?

Gordon: We should be asking you the same thing Thomas.

Out of nowhere, the rest of the Tidmouth teens appeared.

Emily: You're up to something Thomas. We wanna know what's going on.

Henry: If there's something wrong Thomas, we can help you.

Thomas: Look, I don't have time for this.

Thomas tried to leave, but his friends blocked his way.

James: We don't like it if you're keeping secrets from us Thomas. We want the truth.

Thomas knew Diesel and his friends would be coming any moment now. And his friends were demanding that he'd explain what he's doing. Then, Thomas knocked James and Edward to the side, making an opening for him, and ran down the street.

Gordon: After him!

Thomas could hear his friends chasing him. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. When he felt he couldn't run any longer, he saw Victor's Repair shop and ran inside. Lady was there. She was having her bike fixed when Thomas ran into the workshop.

Victor: Hello Thomas. What's the matter? You're all out of breath.

Thomas: You have to hide me, quick. My friends are after me.

Victor: Why?

Thomas: I don't have time to explain, you have to hide me.

Victor: You can hide here Thomas.

Victor showed Thomas the storage room Thomas hid inside. Just then, the other teens came into the workshop.

Gordon: Did you see Thomas run by a moment ago?

Victor: Sure. He ran that way.

As the Tidmouth teens left the workshop, Lady went to the storage room.

Lady: Why are you hiding from your friends Thomas?

Before Thomas could answer, he tripped over a wheel and fell onto Lady, and onto the ground. Both of their faces were really close and they both blushed. Victor had come into the storage room when he saw Thomas on top of Lady.

Victor: Oh my.

Kevin was using his crane to lift some a flat piece of wood, when he saw the inside of the storage room. He dropped the wood with a thud as he stared at Thomas and Lady. Thomas and Lady quickly sat up and walked out of the storage room, embarrassed.

Victor: Anyway, why are you running from your friends?

Thomas: I don't have time for this Victor. I'm looking for a man in a yellow suit who spoke a different language. I'm told that he works here.

Victor: Calderas Hirvientes!

Thomas: What did you say?

Then, Thomas could see Victor's eyes were wide with an embarrassed expression.

Thomas: Cinders and Ashes! It was you Victor. You were the man that fell into the sea.

Victor: You are right. It was me.

Thomas: Please tell me what happened.

Kevin: Yes, tell us boss.

Victor: I have never spoken about this for a long time. Far away in my country close to Spain, I was told that there was a job opening on Sodor. So I got on the boat, said goodbye to my friends and family, and we were off. Before we reached Sodor, we made a stop in Ireland. And a teenage boy with dark hair and green clothing and his parents sat next to me. I said 'Hola. A donde vas? Vas a Sodor?' We didn't speak the same language, but I could see that he was excited.

Kevin: So what happened?

Victor: As we sailed into Sodor, a storm came. I was up on deck helping some people get inside the ship when I knocked down a barrel of oil and stepped on it. I wasn't worried that much about the oil, so I went back to my cabin. When we arrived at Sodor, the gangplank went down and I started walked down when I heard that Irish boy shout 'Me first' and the boy bumped into me. Since my shoes were covered in oil, I slipped and fell into the sea. I was underwater for a long time because my leg got caught on some seaweed stuck to the ocean floor. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't free myself. Before I knew it, I was out like a light bulb. Then I woke up in the hospital. I saw my yellow clothes were being thrown away because they were wet and covered in green slime, and I had to stay in the hospital for a long time because I was very ill.

Lady: You must've been very frightened.

Victor: Yes. But the worse part of all was that no one understood me.

Thomas: So what did you do?

Victor: I learned your language. My first word was red.

Thomas: Why red?

Victor: Because my friend, after I got better I got a job at the Repair shop because I was really good at fixing things like I did back home. And I needed new clothes to wear, and red was the color I chose. A bright new color for me and my bright new life on Sodor.

Thomas: Of course! When Luke bumped into you, you fell into the sea because your shoes were covered in oil. It was an accident. And you didn't die, you got better. I must tell Luke right away. Thank you Victor, thank you for telling me!

Victor, Kevin, and Lady were confused.

Victor: Thomas! Who's Luke? Was he the boy in green with the Irish accent? Thomas!

But Thomas already ran out of the Repair shop.

Kevin: What do you think Thomas is up to, boss?

Victor: I don't know Kevin.

Lady: I think I'd better follow him just to be sure.

Victor: Good idea, my dear. Here's your bike, it's all fixed.

Lady got onto her bike and peddled after Thomas.

Thomas ran as fast as he could.

Thomas: Now I know the whole story, now I know what really happened. Luke won't have to go into hiding anymore.

Gordon: And who is this Luke?

Thomas stopped suddenly. There was Gordon and the rest of the Tidmouth teens blocking his path.

Thomas: Will you stop following me! I have to get to the Blue Mountain Quarry!

Edward: No you're not! You owe us an explanation!

But Thomas pushed right through his friends and continued running.

Emily: He doesn't give up easy does he?

James: For a little guy, he really can be quite fast.

Then Lady rode right past them, following Thomas. When she caught up to him, she pulled over right beside him.

Lady: Thomas, what is going on? Where are you going?

Thomas: I really don't have time to talk Lady. I have to get to the Blue Mountain Quarry. Can you give me a ride on your bike to the quarry and then I'll tell you.

Lady: Of course.

Thomas sat behind Lady and she peddled off before the Tidmouth teens could catch up to them.

Meanwhile at the Blue Mountain Quarry, Skarloey, Rheneas, and Luke were talking together.

Rheneas: But Skarloey, I really need a new shirt. I'm tired of wearing this piece of trash.

Skarloey: You have to stop complaining Rheneas. If you want a new shirt, go ask your parents to buy one.

Luke: My mom is an excellent tailor. I'm sure she'd be happy enough to sew your shirt.

Suddenly, Diesel, Paxton, Arry, and Bert came into the quarry.

Diesel: Is that him? Are you the kid who drowned the foreign man into the sea? I've heard all about you.

Skarloey: It's Diesel! Run Luke!

Luke ran up the hill, away from Diesel.

Diesel: You can run, but you can't hide! The police are on their way! You're going to jail forever! Thomas can't save you now!

At that moment, Thomas and Lady peddled into the quarry.

Thomas: Yes I can!

But the other Narrow Gauge teens were feeling angry and betrayed. They thought Thomas told Diesel and Paxton about Luke.

Skarloey: We told you not to talk to anyone about Luke!

Rheneas: And you have!

Peter Sam: We thought you were our friend!

Luke: I thought you were my friend!

NGT: But you're not!

Lady: Now hold on a second! I don't know what's going on here, but I know Thomas never said anything about Luke, whoever he is!

Thomas: Please wait! It's not what you think!

Just then, the Tidmouth teens had arrived.

Gordon: There you are Thomas! Now stop with this Luke nonsense and come with us!

Duncan: You see, I told you so! He even told his friends about Luke!

Thomas: No! Don't listen to them! Let me explain!

Lady: You come back down here this moment!

Skarloey: Don't explain anything; we can see what you've done!

Sir Handel: Go away Thomas!

Peter Sam: Go home!

Rusty: Don't ever come near us again!

Thomas: Luke, don't run away, please listen!

Luke: I don't want to listen to you, ever again!

Diesel chuckled evilly, along with Arry and Bert.

Diesel: Now, the police will sort your friend out, once and for all.

Arry: They might even have the Narrow Gauge teens held for accomplices.

Bert: And it's all thanks to you Thomas.

Lady: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Lady was now really angry. So angry, that she raised her hands and a lightning bolt shot out from her hands and and zapped it first at the Smelter Teens, and then zapped another bolt right in front of the Narrow Gauge teens. They were so surprised that halted to a stop, bumping into each other.

Lady: HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY TO THOMAS! HE NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT LUKE TO ANYONE, NOT EVEN TO HIS FRIENDS OR TO DIESEL! YOU COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND LISTEN TO WHAT THOMAS HAS TO SAY!

Rheneas: Did you see that? She just shot a lightning bolt right at us!

Sir Handel: Then she must have magic powers!

Peter Sam: Let's get out of here before she shoots more at us!

As the Narrow Gauge teens ran off, Thomas looked at Lady.

Thomas: I think your magic must've scared them off.

Lady: We have to stop before they get away!

Emily: Lady, do you know what you've done? She just used your powers, right in front of everyone.

Arry: Lady has magic powers, eh?

Bert: And you guys knew the whole time?

Diesel: So that's why Diesel 10 was after you. Just wait until everyone at Sodor High hears about this.

James: They'll never believe you! You're known to lie a lot!

Percy: Come on Thomas, let's get out of here!

But Thomas wasn't ready to give up. He had to tell Luke the truth. He grabbed a pickaxe and walked to a huge cliff.

Thomas: LUKE!

Diesel: Thomas, what are you doing?

Thomas: I'm still going to try and talk to Luke, even if I have to climb this cliff!

Everyone gasped.

Diesel: Thomas!

Skarloey: Don't you dare!

Owen: That cliff isn't safe!

Gordon: Thomas, I forbid it!

Duncan: Are you crazy?

Thomas started to climb up the cliff, using the pickaxe.

Diesel: Come down Luke! Thomas can't help you! We know what you've done, and what you did was bad! You'll have to go to prison forever!

Thomas: Don't listen to him Luke! I know what really happened! You didn't do anything wrong! Paxton, go to the Repair shop and tell Victor to come here!

Diesel: No, go find the police and tell them to come here!

Paxton didn't know what to do. However, he felt bad for telling Diesel about Luke, and for Thomas getting into trouble. But he couldn't make up his mind. But he made his decision, and he turned and left the quarry. Thomas was still climbing up the cliff. He was nearly at the top of the cliff.

Thomas: I'm almost there Luke!

But then there was trouble. When Thomas grabbed onto the ledge, it broke and Thomas slipped. He dropped the pickaxe and held onto a small ledge. Thomas was in danger.

Thomas: HELP! HELP!

Everyone could only watch helplessly as Thomas hung on for dear life. But Lady knew who could help.

Lady: Luke! Please help Thomas! He's in trouble, and he's your friend! I know Thomas never told anyone about you! I know because I was there when he talked to Victor! If you don't help him, you'll regret it the rest of your life!

Luke thought to himself for a moment. Then he grabbed a piece of long rope and a pickaxe, and headed towards the cliff.

Diesel: Watch out Thomas! He's going to push you off now! Just like he did with that foreign man!

Thomas: No!

Everyone watched as Luke started to climb down the cliff, towards Thomas.

Luke: THOMAS! Don't worry; I'll pull you up the cliff!

Thomas: What?!

Luke: Trust me, I can do this. I'm your friend.

Luke lowered the rope down to Thomas, who grabbed it immediately. Then, Luke started to pull Thomas up. Thomas was heavy, but Luke pulled with all his might. Soon, Thomas and Luke reached the top of the cliff, safe and sound. The two boys laughed and hugged each other.

Thomas: Thank you Luke!

Everyone cheered.

Skarloey: Well done Luke!

Rheneas: Hurray!

Percy: Way to go Luke!

James: Bravo Luke!

But then, the edge of the cliff that Thomas and Luke were standing on began to crumble. Then it broke, and Thomas and Luke fell, screaming. The Narrow Gauge teens rushed to the edge of the cliff, panicking. The Tidmouth Teens screamed.

Just as it looked Thomas and Luke would fall to their deaths, they suddenly stopped. They were floating in mid-air. Lady was using her magic to save Thomas and Luke. She gently floated them down to the ground.

Thomas: Fizzling Fireplaces!

Luke: How did she do that?!

The Narrow Gauge teens and the Tidmouth teens cheered and laughed as they ran over to Thomas and Luke.

Percy: Are you two alright?

Thomas: We're fine Percy.

Skarloey: Oh, that's good. Because I just wanna say…DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! BOTH OF YOU!

Gordon: What's the matter with you Thomas?! You could've been killed!

Rusty: You almost gave everyone a heart attack! What's the matter, Luke?

Luke: I scrapped my knee when I was climbing down the cliff.

Lady: I think I can fix that. But please promise you won't freak out.

Lady knelt down beside Luke and placed her hand on his knee. Her hand began to glow. The Narrow Gauge teens gasped. Even Diesel, Arry, and Bert were surprised. Then the glowing stopped, and Lady removed her hand. The bloody scrape on Luke's knee was gone.

Luke was amazed, as were the other Narrow Gauge teens. But they looked like they were about to freak out until Thomas put up his hands to silence them.

Thomas: Don't freak out!

Peter Sam: What? We're not freaking out, who's freaking out?

Sir Handel: We're just suddenly interested in those magical powers of yours.

Rusty: Maybe she's a witch. Are you a witch?

Emily: You sound like you were gonna freak out.

Suddenly, a few police cars rolled into the quarry, along with the parents.

Mr. Billinton: Thomas, what are you doing here? You and the other kids didn't come home from the bus.

Constable: We also got a call about a boy who killed a foreign man.

Diesel: I can explain, chief. I made that call to you. That boy with the dark hair and green clothes is called Luke Wren. He's very bad. He's the one who drowned that foreign man. Thomas and the others have been hiding them here.

Thomas: It's not like that!

Lady: Luke would never hurt anyone!

The police were about to cuff Luke, Thomas, and the Narrow Gauge teens when a voice called out.

Victor: Hold it right there!

A car pulled up and out stepped Victor and Paxton.

Thomas: Paxton! You've brought Victor!

Victor: Yes! Now unhand those boys right now! They are innocent!

The police did as he told. Victor walked over to Luke.

Victor: Hello Luke, my friend. It's been a very long time. You didn't push me Luke, I slipped off the boat. My shoes were covered in oil. It was an accident. It wasn't your fault.

Luke: But it can't be you. You not wearing a yellow suit and you don't speak a different language.

Victor: Buenos Dias Luke. Me llamo Victor. Es un placer volverte a ver.

Rusty: What did he say?

Duncan: How should I know, I don't speak Victor.

Luke: That's the language.

Victor: That's right my friend. I speak Spanish.

Luke: But the man on the boat with me wore a yellow suit.

Victor: True, I was yellow. But I got a new red suit when I got better.

Luke: You didn't pass on.

Victor: No, I got better and got a job at the Repair shop. Come down to visit me. You can get your bike or car or lorry fixed.

Paxton: May I say something? Guys, Thomas never a word of Luke to anyone like Lady said. I overheard Thomas and Luke talking and I told Diesel.

Skarloey: You did what?!

Paxton: But I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to tell him. I didn't know what I was doing.

Lady: Speaking of apology, don't you boys have something to say to Thomas?

Rheneas: Your right. We're sorry Thomas.

Sir Handel: We should've listened to you.

Peter Sam: You are our friend…

Rusty: And always have been.

Skarloey: I'm sorry too, Thomas. From now on, I won't jump to any more conclusions.

Duncan: I'm sorry I never trusted you Thomas. And I take back saying 'I told you so.'

Rheneas: By the way dad, I've been talking to Skarloey about getting a new shirt.

Skarloey: Uh, not now Rheneas.

Constable: It seems that this was all a misunderstanding.

Mr. Horwich: Yes, all because of you Diesel.

Diesel: But I didn't do anything wrong, pop.

Mr. Horwich: You've only tried to get an innocent boy arrested. You didn't find out the whole story before you caused trouble. If it wasn't for Thomas, you would've succeeded.

As Diesel was dragged away, along with Arry and Bert, the Tidmouth Teens turned to Thomas.

James: Why didn't you tell us about Luke, Thomas?

Thomas: Skarloey told me not to, because if anyone ever found out about Luke, they would call the police and take him to jail.

Edward: Well, you discovered the truth and cleared Luke's name. That's all that matters.

Percy shook Luke's hand.

Percy: Hello Luke. I'm Percy. I'm Thomas' best friend.

Luke: He's my friend too Percy. He's my hero.

Thomas smiled and blushed.

The next morning at Sodor High, Thomas went to visit the Narrow Gauge class. Luke was there with his classmates. Victor was also there, he was teaching them how to speak Spanish.

Luke: Hello Thomas.

Thomas: Hello Luke. How's your first day here at school?

Luke: It's been great.

Victor: Thomas, I know you've been looking for a man in a yellow suit. Well, I think I found him. Thomas, meet…the boy in the yellow suit.

Rheneas stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a brand new yellow shirt.

Rheneas: TADA! It's me!

And everyone laughed.


	11. Merry Christmas

This next chapter is a Christmas one. It's mostly based on Tree Trouble. The Tidmouth teens, the Smelter teens, and the Narrow Gauge teens want to find the best looking Christmas tree to win the competition. Only Lady can stop this feud before Christmas is ruined.

Enjoy!

It was almost Christmas, and everyone at Sodor High was excited. The hallways were decorated with red, green, white, and gold streamers and banners. Lady was walking through the hallway to the Narrow Gauge class. The Narrow Gauge teens were happy to see her.

Lady: Good morning everyone.

Skarloey: Good morning, my dear.

Duncan: Did you just call her, my dear?

Skarloey: I call her that as a sign of respect.

Duncan: Maybe you're just afraid she'll shoot another lightning bolt at you. Or that you secretly like her.

Rheneas: Anyway, what brings you to our class?

Lady: I wanted to apologize to you for shooting that lightning bolt right at you. I was angry that you wouldn't listen to Thomas that I had to try to stop you from leaving.

Skarloey: It's alright, my dear. One would expect the Enchantress would have such a temper.

Lady: What are you talking about?

Luke: It's alright, Lady. We know who you really are.

Peter Sam: But don't worry, your secret's safe with us. Right, Duncan? (elbows Duncan roughly)

Duncan: Uh, right.

Lady: But how did you know?

Skarloey: I went to the library and looked up Lady Enchantress on the computer. When I found the book and saw a picture of the Enchantress, I saw that she looked exactly like you, and she has the same magic powers you have. So that concludes that you are really Sodor's Lost Enchantress.

Rusty: That's a nice deduction, Sherlock.

Sir Handel: (holds up a paper and pencil) Can I have your autograph please?

Lady smiled and signed her name on the paper. Then three teens walked into the classroom. One was a boy with gray hair and gray clothing named Freddie, or known as Fearless Freddie to his classmates. The other boys had blue hair and blue clothing. But one had a small flick of hair. The other had a face with a round nose and freckles.

Freddie: Sorry we're late. Mighty Mac was fighting again.

Mighty Mac: We were not!

Then they noticed Lady.

Freddie: Hello. I'm Freddie.

Mighty: I'm Mighty. But my real name is Adolf, but everyone calls me Mighty.

Mac: I'm Mac. Pleased to meet you.

Freddie: You must be the Lady Enchantress Skarleoy told us about.

Mighty: Do you really have magic powers?

Mac: If so, can you turn Duncan into a frog?

Duncan: Oh, shut up!

Rusty shut the door and silenced Mighty Mac.

Rusty: Shh! Not so loud. Do you want the whole school to hear you?

Mighty Mac: Sorry.

Freddie: So, are you excited about Christmas coming up?

Lady: Yes. Lily has been shopping for presents, I've been making delicious meals and treats, and Burnett just put up the Christmas tree.

Rheneas: That's great. But we don't have a Christmas tree for our classroom.

Lady: That's too bad. I wish there was something I could do to help.

Duncan: You can! Wanna go to the movies with me later?

But Skarloey bopped Duncan on the head.

Duncan: What did you do that for?

Just then, Madge, the teacher of the Narrow Gauge class, entered the room. She had short blonde hair and wore a green dress.

Madge: Hello there, you must be Lady. I'm Madge; it's nice to meet you.

Lady: It's nice to meet you too. But I have to get going. I don't want to be late for class.

Lady left the Narrow Gauge classroom and walked through the hallway. While she walked gracefully through the hallway, she attracted many stares from the boys, as always. She was most beautiful girl in school. Sometimes, the boys would try to ask her out on a date, but she always turned them down because there was only one boy for her; Thomas. When she got to her class, the Tidmouth teens were there.

Thomas: Where have you been Lady?

Lady: I went to the Narrow Gauge class.

Thomas: Why?

Lady: To apologize to them for nearly hitting them with my lightning bolt. They said it was ok, and they know who I am.

Emily: What? They know you're the-

James: Shh!

Lady: Yes. But I think its ok that they'll keep quiet about my secret.

Percy: What about Diesel, Arry, Bert, and Paxton? They know too!

Edward: I just learned from Paxton that when Diesel, Arry, and Bert tried to tell everyone you're the Enchantress, they didn't believe them. And when they tried to get Paxton to confirm their suspicions, he denied everything and assumed they're crazy.

Thomas: Good. At least nobody, not even Spencer, believes them.

Lady: But I'm worried. They don't have a Christmas tree for their classroom. I wish I could do something for them.

Thomas: Don't worry. We'll figure it out later.

After class, Sir Topham Hatt's mother, Dowager Hatt, was visiting Sodor High. She was talking with Diesel, Den, and Dart. Gordon was walking by when he stopped to listen, and so did Sir Handel.

DH: I will come to the new Smelters' class to see the Christmas tree on Friday. Make sure you find one that's the tallest and grandest.

The Smelter teens grinned with delight. But Gordon interrupted.

Gordon: But what about the Tidmouth class? We should have the tallest and grandest Christmas tree.

DH: What's that?

STH: Speak up Gordon.

Gordon: Perhaps we could find a grand and tall Christmas tree for the Tidmouth class as well.

Sir Handel: What about us? The Narrow Gauge class should have a tall and grandest Christmas tree.

DH: Yes! We shall have a competition. I shall be the judge.

Later that day, the Tidmouth teens were at the cafeteria.

Gordon: We're going to have a competition to find the tallest and grandest Christmas tree.

Henry: And we're going to win for sure.

Just then, Diesel, Den, and Dart approached their table. They were cross.

Den: We'll find the grandest-

Dart: And tallest tree.

Diesel: We'll win and you'll lose.

Den: We know that!

Dart: You'll see!

James: No you won't! We know where to find the tallest and grandest trees!

Toby: We do? Where?

James: On Misty Island of course. They have the tallest and grandest trees on their island.

Emily: And we'll be there first to find one.

Then, the Narrow Gauge teens came over. Even they looked cross.

Duncan: You will not! We'll be there first!

Sir Handel: And we'll win the contest for sure!

Diesel: We'll see about that!

Lady sighed with worry. That afternoon, Lady met up with Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand at their lockers.

Lady: Hello boys.

Bash: Hello Lady. Why are you-

Dash: So upset?

Lady: The Tidmouth teens, the Smelter teens, and the Narrow Gauge teens are arguing on finding the tallest and grandest Christmas tree so they could win the competition. I think it might get out of control and start a brawl within the three groups.

Bash: That's not good.

Dash: I wish we could do something.

Ferdinand: That's right.

Lady: I know! Why don't we throw a Christmas party here at Sodor High? We'll decorate the gym with streamers and lights. We'll put the biggest and grandest Christmas tree in the center with lots of presents. We'll have delicious treats and Christmas music.

Bash: That sounds like a-

Dash: Great idea!

Ferdinand: That's right!

That afternoon, Lady went with Burnett, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand to the store. It was decorated for the holidays. Cranky was there too.

Lady: Hello, Cranky.

Cranky: I'm buying decorations for my home. I'm getting ready for Christmas.

Lady: I'm here with my friends to do some Christmas shopping.

Bash: We're going to have a Christmas party at our school.

Cranky: You hillbillies don't know how to have a party.

LJ: Yes we do!

Lady: This party is for the Tidmouth teens, the Smelter teens, and the Narrow Gauge teens. They're so bent on winning a Christmas tree competition that they might start a brawl. This party is to show them that getting along with friends is better than a competition.

Cranky: I like what you're trying to do for them, but I doubt it's gonna make them get along. As far as I've heard, the Tidmouth class and the Smelters' class have been fighting for years.

Lady: But I know this Christmas party will make them get into the spirit of Christmas. I just know it.

So they said goodbye to Cranky and went through some isles looking for they need. They bought colorful decorations, streamers, snowflakes, stars, ornaments, ribbons, candy canes, bells, and an angel, just for decorating the gym and the Christmas tree.

The next morning, Lady went to the gym with the Logging Jacks to decorate the gym. They put a sign on the entrance saying the gym was closed. Then there was a loud knock at the gym entrance. Lady opened the door and saw that it was Thomas. With him were Percy and James.

Thomas: Hi Lady! We're looking for Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand. We need their help to look for the perfect Christmas tree on Misty Island. That way we can win the competition.

Lady: I'm sorry, but they're busy right now-

Ferdinand: I'll help! Be right back, miss!

And Ferdinand left the gym.

Lady: I guess it's just the three of us decorating the gym.

A minute later, there was another knock. It was Diesel, Den, and Dart.

Diesel: We need the Logging Jacks to help us find a very good looking tree so we can win the competition.

Dash: Sorry, but they have other plans-

Dash: I'll be back in a jiffy!

And Dash left the gym.

Lady: Well, looks like it's just you and me, Bash.

But there was another knock at the gym and it irritated Lady. When she opened it, she shouted.

Lady: What?!

But she was surprised to see it was Duncan, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam. They were a little frightened by her outburst.

Duncan: Uh, are the Logging Jacks here?

Before Lady could answer, Bash ran out.

Bash: It'll just be a few minutes. You can "fix" the gym while we're gone.

And he left with the Narrow Gauge teens. Lady shut the door and sighed.

Lady: How am I gonna decorate the gym now?

Suddenly, she had an idea.

Lady: Wait a minute! I have magical powers. I can use them to decorate the gym.

Meanwhile, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand led the Tidmouth Teens, the Smelter Teens, and the Narrow Gauge Teens around Misty Island, searching for three Christmas trees. Dart and Dash came back with a weak, tall, and wobbly tree.

Dart: We found one, guys!

Diesel: (disgusted) Dart, this is no time for jokes! We have to find a tall and grand looking tree!

Peter Sam and Bash found a short and stumpy tree.

Peter Sam: What do you guys think?

Sir Handel: Uh, it's nice, but-

Duncan: It's not perfect! We need a tall and grandest tree!

Thomas and Ferdinand found a tall and grand looking tree.

Thomas: It's tall and it's grand!

James: And it's perfect!

Percy: We'll win for sure!

Thomas: Let's get this tree back to school before the others do!

At school, the three groups got off the big truck at Sodor High. Thomas, Percy, and James were trying frantically to pull their tree off, but Diesel, Den, and Dart were in the way, also trying to pull their tree off.

James: Move it! We've got a tree to decorate for the contest!

Diesel: No! You move it!

Sir Handel, Duncan, and Peter Sam were also having a hard time trying to get their tree down.

Duncan: You're in the way! Move!

Percy: No! You move!

Den: We're gonna win this contest for sure!

Dart: What he means is, we're gonna get our tree to the classroom first, and we're gonna decorate it-

Den: I know, Dart! You don't have to tell them!

Sir Handel: Oh, shut up!

But they pulled too hard and all three trees tumbled to the street. A car drove over them, destroyed them. The three groups stared wide eyed and mouth opened at what just happened. The Logging Jacks just shook their heads.

Bash: This is not good.

Dash: I don't think that was supposed to happen.

Ferdinand: That's right.

After losing their trees, the three groups glared at one another.

Diesel: Now look what you've done you morons!

James: Us? You're the ones who did this!

Duncan: Thanks a lot, you stinky Smelters! Without our tree, we can't win the contest!

Den: Stinky Smelters? How dare you call us-?

Dart: What he means is, how dare you call us such a name!

Den: I know, Dart!

Percy: Now we don't have a tree for our classroom!

The three groups argued so much that the Logging Jacks decided to sneak back into the gym to avoid all this.

Back at the gym, Lady had been using her magic to decorate the gym. The streamers were on the wall with a few stars, snowflakes, bells, wreathes, and mistletoes. The gym looked wonderful.

Lady: It's perfect. Now, I need a tree to go in the center, and the refreshments' table will go over there in the right corner.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Lady became alarmed. But she was relieved to see it was Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand. They stared at the gym in awe.

Bash: How did you-

Dash: Do it so quickly?

Ferdinand: Wow!

Lady: I….uh….

Bash: Well, how you did it so quick-

Dash: It looks amazing.

Ferdinand: That's right.

Lady: Uh, thank you. So, how did it go with finding the trees?

Bash: We all found three perfect trees.

Dash: But they got run over by a car.

Ferdinand: And now they're blaming each other for what happened!

Lady: Oh dear. We have to finish the gym right away. But first, we need a tree to go in the center of the room.

Bash: But we can't bring back a giant tree.

Dash: It'll never fight through the door.

Bash: But we can make-

Dash: The cookies, the cakes, and buy candy for the party.

Ferdinand: That's right.

Lady: Ok. You guys make the treats, and I'll figure out what to do about the tree.

When the Logging Jacks left the gym, Lady thought.

Lady: How am I gonna get a tree big enough to get through the door and have it stand in the center of the room?

Then she got an idea. By use of her magic, she uttered some words. Outside the school, the three trees lay in pieces on the road. But then, they started to lift into the air and floated into the school, through the hallway, and to the gym.

Spencer was just leaving the bathroom when he thought he saw something green fly through the hallway. He peered around the hallway and saw the door to the gym shut.

Inside the gym, Lady waved her hands and the three broken trees swirled around like a tornado, transforming them into one huge tree. Then, Lady had the ornaments, candy canes, bells, and lights hang themselves on the tree. And finally, an angel was placed on top of the tree. The Christmas tree was completed.

Lady: It's done. Now, all we need are presents for all the students and delicious treats in case they get hungry.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Lady cautiously opened the door and was surprised to see Spencer.

Lady: Uh, hello Spencer.

Spencer: What are you doing in the gym? Shouldn't you be in class?

Lady: I will be. I was just checking to see if the gym was ready.

Spencer: Really? Because I saw something green in the hallway and go into the gym?

Lady: You're probably imagining things, Spencer.

Spencer: You're up to something, Lady. What's going on?

Lady: It's nothing. Now get out of my way.

Spencer: Not until you tell me what's going on.

Murdoch: You know that's not the way to talk to a lady.

Spencer turned and saw Murdoch standing behind him.

Murdoch: If I were you, I'd leave, before you get yourself a bloody nose. (cracks his knuckles)

Spencer: Fine, I'll go! But I'll be keeping an eye on you, Lady. (he leaves for class)

Lady: Thanks, uh-

Murdoch: Name's Murdoch. I was just leaving class until I saw Mr. Silver Show-off bugging you. Uh, what are you doing in the gym? I thought it was closed today.

Lady: It is. I just forgot something I left in here yesterday.

Murdoch: Oh. Well, I better get to class before I'm late. Say uh, you doing anything later? If not, would like to come study at my place?

Lady: I'd love to, but I can't. I've got lots of plans today. See ya!

She locks the door and heads for class. When she got to the Tidmouth class, she was surprised to see they were in a grumpy mood.

Henry: Where have you been, Lady?

Lady: I forgot something in gym and went to get it back. What's going on here?

Gordon: The Smelter Teens and the Narrow Gauge Teens destroyed our trees! Now we'll never win the competition!

Emily: Maybe you should go and get another tree from Misty Island.

James: The Logging Jacks won't help because they said they didn't like us fighting over a bunch of trees.

Lady: _I can understand how they feel. But you just wait until Friday. You'll have the best Christmas ever._

The bell rang, ending the day. The teens left the classroom and went to catch the bus.

But during the night, Lady used her magic to have the cookies, cakes, and other treats and food to make themselves. She also created beautifully wrapped presents under the tree. When the treats and food were done, she had it set nicely on a long table with a white cloth and covered them with magic tinfoil to keep it from getting soiled.

It was about morning when she transported herself to her bedroom, but she was tired and needed rest. But when she looked at the calendar, she was fully awake.

Lady: It's Friday! Dowager Hatt will be at the school for the competition!

She quickly brushed her hair, ate a light breakfast, and went outside when the bus just pulled up. During the ride to school, Lady was tired. Thomas seemed to notice this.

Thomas: Are you alright? You look drowsy.

Lady: I'm fine. So what are you gonna do about the competition?

Percy: I don't think there's gonna be a competition tonight. We don't have the trees, all thanks to the Smelter Teens and the Narrow Gauge Teens.

Lady: It's not their fault the trees were destroyed.

Percy: Are you saying it's our fault they were destroyed?

Lady: I didn't say that!

Toby: Percy, they're just trees. Who needs a competition anyway when it's Christmas.

Percy: We would've won that competition if not for Diesel-

Bertie: We're here! Everybody off the bus!

The students got off the bus. While in class, the Tidmouth Teens glanced at each other nervously.

Henry: How were they gonna tell Dowager Hatt and Sir Topham Hatt that they don't have a tree for the competition?

Edward: We're just gonna have to face it, Henry.

Emily: Hey! Has anyone seen Lady?

Meanwhile, Dowager Hatt had arrived for the contest. She met Lady in the hallway.

Lady: Good morning, Ma'am.

DH: Good morning, dear. I'm here to see the Christmas trees for the competition.

Lady: Actually, I'm afraid the trees, were destroyed.

DH: Destroyed? How?

Lady: There's been an accident within the Tidmouth class, the Smelters' class, and the Narrow Gauge class.

DH: Have they been fighting?

Lady: Yes. They all wanted to the competition, but their trees were accidently run over by a car yesterday.

DH: Oh bother! I came all this way for nothing!

Lady: Not really. Come with me, I wanna show you something.

She led Dowager Hatt to the gym, and the old woman's eyes widened at the beautifully decorated gym.

DH: Oh my! It fabulous! Who did all of this?

Lady: Me, and the Logging Jacks. I wanted to make a Christmas party for everyone so they wouldn't have to be so fussy over winning a contest. I didn't like seeing them fight like that, so I wanted to make a Christmas party so they can remember that Christmas is about spending time with the ones you love.

DH: And you're right. That competition was full of nonsense, but this is much better. I'm surprised you went out of your way to help everyone remember the true spirit of Christmas. And I'm proud of you for that.

Lady: (blushing) Thank you, Ma'am. But I want it to be a surprise for everyone until the afternoon.

DH: Of course.

A little later, Dowager Hatt was speaking through a microphone so the whole school can hear her.

DH: Attention everyone! The Christmas tree competition for the Tidmouth class, the Smelters' class, and the Narrow Gauge class has been canceled! But there will be a big surprise for everyone this afternoon, so the gym will be close until it's time! Thank you!

Henry: Do you think she knows about what happened?

Edward: If she did, she would've been upset.

Percy: What do you think the surprise is?

Thomas: I don't know, but we'll find out this afternoon.

That afternoon, the students and teachers were waiting outside to get into the gym. Dowager Hatt opened the door for them. As soon as they stepped into the gym, everyone gasped and their eyes were wide with wonder.

Mavis: It's beautiful!

Charlie: Holy moly!

Luke: How lovely!

Douglas: Look at all those presents!

Arthur: That's the biggest tree I've ever seen!

Flora: Look at all the food!

Dowager Hatt was on the stage with Sir Topham Hatt. She spoke through the microphone.

DH: Attention everyone! I'm sure you were expecting the Christmas tree competition held by the Tidmouth class, the Smelters' class, and the Narrow Gauge class this afternoon. But the trees have been destroyed due to a brawl within the three groups. But all is not lost, for Lady Stone and the Logging Jacks have decorated the gym to celebrate Christmas. After all, this holiday is about spending time with friends and family. Thank you!

After the speech, the students went on dancing to Christmas music, or singing carols, eating the refreshments, opening presents, playing games, or chatting with one another. As Lady walked past the students, they congratulated her for the party.

Molly: Lady, this is the best Christmas party ever! And I love how you decorated the gym!

Rosie: And where did you find such a big tree?

Lady: The Logging Jacks helped me find one on Misty Island.

Flora: Where did you get all this food?

Lady: Burnett helped me bake some, and we bought some of the cupcakes, cakes, brownies, and cookies from the bakery.

It was a lie of course, but it was best that everyone didn't know she did it by magic.

Flora: Well I love 'em!

Mavis: And you certainly taught my class, the Tidmouth class, and the Narrow Gauge class a lesson in Christmas.

Lady: I didn't like seeing them fight over a silly competition, so I wanted to throw a party to make them happy.

Some of the teens overheard the girls' talking and they glanced at one another.

Edward: She's right, guys. We were all so caught up in some stupid contest that we forgot about the true meaning of Christmas.

Den: You have a point there, Eddie. Uh, we came over to tell you that-

Dart: What he means is, we're sorry.

James: Same here.

Skarloey: Me too. But let's forget about it and celebrate! Anyone want some turkey?

Dart: No thanks. I'm gonna get some ham.

Lady came over to the Tidmouth teens.

Lady: How do you like the party?

Henry: This is great!

Gordon: (whispers) You wouldn't happen to have used your magic in all this, would you?

Lady: Yes.

Thomas: But what if somebody saw you?

Lady: I had the door locked.

Toby: Didn't Dowager Hatt say the Logging Jacks helped you?

Lady: They helped me shop for the decorations and stuff. But while they helped you find a tree, I did all the work.

Emily: And how did you find such a tall and grand tree?

Lady: I took the three trees that were destroyed and turned them into one big tree. Three trees times the size of a giant tree.

James: Maybe you should be our decorator and food maker for every party.

On the radio, Rocking Around the X-mas Tree was playing, and everyone started to dance. Lady wanted to go outside to get some fresh air. Thomas came out to check on her.

Thomas: What are you doing out here?

Lady: I thought I'd get some fresh air. The night looks so peaceful with the snow and all.

Thomas: It sure does. Lady, I really appreciate what you've done for us. You made this the best Christmas anyone's every had.

Lady: I'm glad I could help. I just wish you and your friends weren't fighting with the Smelter teens all the time.

Thomas: I know, but you have no idea what they're like. They plot, they scheme, they lie, they cheat, they bully everyone, and they're very devious.

Lady: But Mavis, Boco, Paxton, and Derek are friendly. And Toby's in a relationship with Mavis.

Thomas: Which reminds me, Percy and Nellie are starting to get in a relationship too.

Lady: Really?

Thomas: Yep! Look, they're under the mistletoe!

He pointed towards the window. Nellie was beckoning Percy to get under the mistletoe. Percy was a bit shy, but he approached her. As soon as he got close to her, Nellie grabbed him by the collar, pulled him close and kissed him. Thomas started to laugh.

Thomas: You know, that's not his first kiss. I remember the time we attending Mrs. Kyndley's daughter's wedding, and the bride kissed Percy.

Lady: How sweet! (looks up) Look, we're standing under a mistletoe. You know what that means?

Thomas gulped nervously and blushed. But he took up the courage and pulled Lady close to him. They were just about to kiss when something hit Thomas in the arm as a loud noise exploded in the distance. Thomas and Lady looked back and saw in the shadows was a man wearing motorcycle goggles and holding a rifle. There was also another man, but he was struggling with the other man to get the gun away from him.

Lady: It's Boomer!

Then she saw Thomas' arm was bleeding and his sleeve was torn by the bullet.

Lady: Thomas, your hurt!

Thomas: Don't worry. It's just a scratch. I'll be alright.

Boomer kicked the other man away and rode off on his motorcycle. The other man staggered up to his feet. Thomas and Lady ran over to help him. It was Billy Twofeathers, another teacher. He was beaten up in the fight with Boomer.

Thomas: Are you alright, Mr. Twofeathers?

Billy Twofeathers: I'm fine. Please, don't worry about me.

Lady: No you're not! Let's get you to the nurse's office.

As they helped Billy into the gym, all eyes were on them. Some of them gasped when they saw Thomas' arm and how bad Billy was beaten.

STH: What happened?

Billy Twofeathers: It's Boomer. He's been stalking the building. He had a gun and was gonna shoot these two kids.

Percy: (hugs Thomas tightly) Oh Thomas! I was so scared!

Thomas: I'm fine, Percy.

Duck: Whoa, what happened to your arm?

Percy: He must've gotten shot at.

Duck: Then you need to get to the nurse's office.

Thomas: I'm ok, Duck. It's just a scratch.

Duck: No! It's not ok! You shouldn't have went outside!

Lady: It's my fault. I went outside to get some air and Thomas went with me. Then there was a loud noise and then his arm was bleeding.

STH: From now on, no one is allowed to leave the building until those criminals have been arrested!

As he turned away, Gordon glared at Paxton.

Gordon: (to Paxton) Tell me your friends haven't been communicating with him or Diesel 10!

Paxton: We haven't! Honest! Not since Sir Topham Hatt put a restraining order on Diesel 10 to keep him away from our Smelters' class.

James: Well, some party this turned out to be. First Halloween, and now Christmas. Boomer keeps stalking us and just happened to ruin every romantic moment Thomas and Lady have.

Thomas: It wasn't romantic! We were just getting some fresh air until that old creep showed up!

Edward: Let's just put it behind us and open some presents.

Thomas: Edward's right. We came here to have a good time, not to worry about some stalker.

As they went to open their presents, Thomas handed Lady a present. She opened it and gasped. It was gold scarf. As she put it around her neck, she playfully wrapped the other of the scarf around Thomas' neck, pulling him close. Thomas went as red as the Christmas stockings.

Lady: Merry Christmas, Thomas.

Thomas: Uh, merry Christmas, Lady.

What they didn't know was that watching them from the window was Boomer.

Boomer: Things won't be so merry when you're all celebrating a funeral.


	12. An Unhappy New Year

This next chapter involves the New Year, plus Lady will be staying at Thomas' place until Burnett gets out of the hospital after an ambush planned by Boomer. Henry and Edward get their own love interests named Annette and Carla. Annette's last name came from the name of the builder of a Steam Locomotive built by Henschel and son. Mallard is from the Railway Series.

Enjoy!

It had been a week since the Christmas party and New Year's Day was coming. The students were enjoying their week off from school.

Henry was out taking a walk in Henry's forest. It was called Henry's forest because a year ago, when a terrible storm hit, the trees in the forest were destroyed, and Henry helped bring in new trees to be planted. The forest was his favorite place on Sodor because it was peaceful and beautiful. He loved the trees, plants, flowers, and the animals. The forest looked prettier in the snow. Sometimes his classmates would tease him for being a nature boy, but Henry didn't care.

While he was walking through the forest, he thought he saw someone behind the trees. As he got closer, he thought he felt his heart stop. It was girl about Henry's age, a very lovely girl. She had long brown hair, wore a brown winter coat, and had a beauty mark on the right lower side of her lip. When she saw Henry, she gasped and fell backwards in the snow.

Henry: Don't be scared. I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm harmless, really.

He held out his hand to her, offering to help her up. The girl looked up at him for a moment. His kind and warm smile told her that he was friendly, so she took his hand and Henry gently helped her up.

Henry: You alright?

Annette: I'm fine. Who are you?

Henry: My name's Henry Stanier. What's your name?

Annette: My name's Annette Henschel. What are you doing out here in the forest?

Henry: Talking a walk. I always love the forest. It's peaceful here.

Annette: I like it here too. That's why I come here.

Henry: You like the forest too? Wow! And I thought I was the only one, since no one at school seems to like it, except Lady that is.

Annette: What school do you go to?

Henry: I go to Sodor High.

Annette: So will I, after the New Year. My parents and I just moved here from Germany and I'll be going to Sodor High next month.

Henry: Sounds great. I'll show you around if you like. You'll love it there; the kids there are really nice, except for Spencer and the Smelter Teens. They're trouble.

Annette: Oh my.

Henry: Well enough of that. Let's walk around the forest together.

Annette: I'd like that, thank you.

Henry showed Annette around the forest. He showed her the frozen waterfall, the mountains, the meadow, and they fed some deer bits of bread and crackers. After a long day of wandering through Henry's forest, they both said their goodbyes and Annette thanked Henry for showing her around the forest. For a minute, they looked at each other nervously. Then Henry leaned down and kissed her. They wrapped their arms around one another and they both collapsed into the snow, still kissing and making out.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Edward was at the library searching for any kind of book which involved science. As he searched, a few books toppled on top of him, hitting him on the head. The next he knew he was on the floor, looking dizzy. He didn't notice a teenage girl standing over him.

Carla: I'm so sorry. I-I was trying to reach for a book when they all came toppling down and, I-I didn't see you there.

When he looked at the girl, he could see she had blue-green clothes, blue-green short hair, and she wore glasses.

Carla: Are you ok?

Edward: I'm ok. You should be careful when you're trying to reach for something in a high place. You never know when its gonna fall and hit someone…Say, are you new around here?

Carla: Yes. I just moved from the big city, very far away. My parents are sending me to Sodor High and-

Edward: Sodor High? That's where I go.

Carla: Really? Wow!

Edward: Name's Edward Stewart, by the way.

Carla: My name's Carla Sharp. Nice to meet you, Edward.

Edward: Nice to meet you too, Carla. So uh, what are you doing here in the library?

Carla: I just like to come here and read books. Or sometimes I go on the internet a lot.

Edward: So do I. Well, I use the internet or go to the library to find something for a school project. But I usually like to do something that involved science.

Carla: You must be very smart.

Edward: That's right. The other kids call me a brainiac or a nerd because of that, but in a friendly way.

Carla: That's what the kids at my old school used to call me, but in a nasty way.

Edward: I'm sorry to hear that. But you'll be fine at Sodor High. Everyone there is very nice, but not the Smelter Teens, they're devious and rude. And Spencer's a total showoff and a jerk. But I don't wanna make you nervous about the school. It's a great place where you'll learn a lot and you'll make new friends.

Carla: Thanks Edward. Well, I should get going. My mom's waiting for me.

A few days later, it was New Year's Day. Thomas was trying to call Lady to invite her to the arcade. But she didn't answer, only her voice message answered. Then Thomas figured Percy would go with him, but he was on a date with Nellie. So Thomas decided to go to the arcade alone. When he got there, he saw Gordon, James, and Henry sitting down for lunch. Thomas decided to join them.

Thomas: Hi guys!

Gordon: Oh. Hello Thomas. What are you doing here?

Thomas: I just thought I'd come to the arcade. I tried to call Percy or Lady and ask them to come, but Percy's on a date with Nellie and Lady-

James: Speaking of dates, Henry got himself a date with a girl in the forest a few days ago.

Thomas: Really? Did you Henry?

Henry: (sighs dreamily) Yeah. She was something.

Thomas: What's her name?

Henry: Annette Henschel.

James: She's from an island near Germany.

Gordon: And Henry says she'll be coming to Sodor High next year.

Thomas: So, did anything good happen with you and Annette, Henry?

Henry: Yeah. I showed her around the forest and then we made out.

Thomas: You serious?! You made out?!

Gordon: Shh! Not so loud.

Thomas: Sorry. It's just that I've never heard of Henry making out with a girl before.

James: Yeah. Just like how you almost make out with Lady.

Thomas: I never try to make out with her! Did you ever try to do the same with Emily? I mean, come on, you liked her the first time you laid eyes on her when she first walked through Sodor High.

James: It was nothing! I just showed her around the school while you and everyone ignored her!

Thomas: That was because she took Annie and Clarabel home without my permission!

James: Who needs your permission? They're just little girls!

Gordon: Will you two shut up! People are gonna be staring at you if you keep this up!

Henry: Come on guys, we came here to have a good time.

James: We were having a good time until Thomas showed up.

Thomas: I called Percy, but he went out with Nellie. Then I tried to ask Lady, but she didn't answer. It's not like her to not call me back.

Henry: Maybe she has other plans; perhaps she'll call you later. Hey! Did you know that Edward met this girl at the library?

Thomas: What girl?

Henry: Carla Sharp. She met Edward at the library.

Thomas: Where did you hear all this?

Henry: Edward called me and told me about it.

Gordon: I'm not surprised that brainiac finally met someone.

Thomas: Don't feel that way Gordon. Maybe next year, you'll find someone special.

Just as their pizza was served, Mavis and Daisy came running through the crowd. When they saw Thomas and the others, they ran over to them. The look on Mavis' face had a look of shock.

Mavis: Thomas! Oh, thank goodness I found you!

She clutched Thomas by the shirt, but Gordon pulled her off, and he and Daisy held her back as she wailed.

Mavis: We've been looking everywhere for you! It's horrible! I never knew something like this would happen!

Gordon: Mavis! Calm down!

James: Now, what has happened?

She took a couple deep breathes and relaxed, but her eyes were getting teary.

Mavis: There was an ambush at the park yesterday! Boomer and a couple of thugs ambushed Burnett, Lily, and Lady!

Henry: You're kidding! Where did you hear all this?

Mavis: I was at the park with Daisy when we heard screaming and shouting! When we got there, we found Burnett and the girls lying in the snow!

She buried her face in Gordon's chest and sobbed as Gordon patted her back, comforting her.

Daisy: We called the cops to report the attack, and then called an ambulance to take them to the hospital. But we've been told that Lady and Lily will be released soon, but they're gonna live someplace else until Burnett recovers. Lily's staying at Patch's home at the ranch. Lady says she wants to stay with Thomas because she feels safer with him.

Henry: Will Lady be at Thomas' place for a long time?

Daisy: I'm not sure. We were told that Lady was really freaked out when Boomer and his boys showed up and no one around to protect her.

Thomas clenched his fists and his face goes stone cold. The thought of Boomer assaulting his beloved Lady made him slam his fist on the table, really hard. The table shook and a big mark was left on the table. Gordon, James, and Henry were stunned.

Daisy: Somehow I knew you reacted that way.

When Thomas got home, he found Lady sitting on the couch with Annie and Clarabel. His parents were cooking dinner to cheer her up. Thomas was surprised to see some bruises and cuts on her face and her arms.

Lady: Hello Thomas. I was beginning to think you'd never come.

Thomas: I heard about the incident from Mavis and Daisy. How are Lily and Burnett?

Lady: Burnett was nearly beaten half to death, Lily and I took a few good beatings as you can see.

Thomas: Why couldn't you use your powers to stop them?

Lady: I couldn't risk showing my powers in public.

Mrs. Billinton: Dinner's ready!

The kids left the living room and went to eat.

That night, the Tidmouth Teens were at Gordon's mansion to celebrate the New Year's party. Spencer and his brother Mallard were there too with the Duke and Duchess to get together with their relatives. Thomas invited Lady to come to make her feel better. When they got there, the teens were shocked to see how Lady looked.

Emily: Oh, Lady! You look terrible!

Percy: We heard about the incident on the news and thought you wouldn't come!

Lady: I'll be fine, Percy. I healed myself before coming here.

Henry: So, what are we gonna do first before the countdown to New Year?

James: Can we eat first? Where are the snacks?

Scott: My dad's getting the snacks ready, James.

Gordon's brother Scott was standing by the entrance to the living room.

Scott: And who's your new girlfriend Thomas?

Thomas: Lady's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend.

James: (chuckles) Sure she is.

Scott: How you doing? I'm Scott Gresley. I see your friends with my baby brother.

Gordon: Don't call me that, Scott!

Lady: Hello. I'm Lady Stone.

Scott: I'm sorry about Mr. Burnett, but I'm sure he'll pull through. In the meantime, make yourself at home. You'll feel better when we celebrate the New Year.

Spencer came into the room with Mallard. Mallard almost looked like Spencer, but he wore blue, just as Scott looked exactly like Gordon, but he was dark green.

Spencer: Helloooo Tidmouth Teens!

Thomas: Uh, hello Spencer. You seem cheerful.

Spencer: I am. It's the New Year's party after all. Hey, have I introduced you to my brother Mallard?

Mallard: So you're the Tidmouth Teens. Spencer's told me all about you.

Percy: (whispers to Toby) But he doesn't know anything about us.

Toby: Spencer probably told him nasty things about us.

Percy: Why do I get the feeling that with this won't be a good night?

It was to be that night it was time to celebrate the New Year. Everyone gathered around the big TV screen to watch the ball drop.

Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one!

Everyone in the room cheered and shouted. James took off his shirt and threw it in the air. Gordon grabbed his shirt and shoved it in James' face.

Gordon: James, put your shirt on! This is my home and my parents wouldn't like it!

Murdoch: Hey! It's the New Year! I can do whatever I want!

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Percy peeked out the window and his eyes went wide with fright.

Percy: Hey Thomas. We've got company.

Thomas looked through the window and there stood PT Boomer. Thomas picked up a metal baseball bat and opened the door.

Boomer: Where's the Enchantress?

Thomas: That's none of your business!

Boomer: I know she's here. I heard that she's having a party with you and your bratty friends.

Thomas: And I heard that you assaulted her, and Burnett and Lily. And you if you ever lay a hand on her again, I'll beat you black and blue!

Diesel 10: Trying to be the hero now, are we? You're just a puny little boy. You don't have the guts.

In an instant, Thomas swung the bat at Boomer's face. It knocked him down the steps. Then Thomas lunged at him, whacking the bat over and over at Boomer.

Boomer screamed as Thomas continued to beat him with the bat. The screams alerted everyone inside the mansion. They all crowded around the front door and watched Thomas beat Boomer.

Mallard: Check it out! Thomas is killing Boomer!

Emily: But what if Boomer has a gun or a knife? Somebody should do something!

Gordon and Spencer decided to break up the fight. They went outside and Gordon pulled Thomas off Boomer while Spencer took the bat.

But Boomer had enough. He got into his car and drove off. Then, Gordon dragged Thomas into the mansion followed by Spencer and shut the door. Because of the incident, the teens were sent home by their parents, who drove over to get them while Mr. Gresley phoned the police about Boomer.

Spencer: I gotta hand it to you, Thomas. I didn't think you had the guts to take out old Boomer.

Thomas: He deserved that for what he did to Lady. And if he or Diesel 10 shows up at my place looking for her, I'll beat them even more.

James: But why can't Lady stay with me? I'll watch over her.

Gordon: No, she should stay with me! I'm strong enough to protect her from a dangerous convict!

Emily: I don't trust you two with her, because you'll get weird ideas and do strange things to her, even you would do that, Thomas.

Thomas: I would never do that!

Edward: But Thomas, if Boomer knows Lady's living with you, then Diesel 10 must know, and they'll be stalking you every minute until they get the chance to get her. You shouldn't get involved with them.

Henry: It's too late for that. Like on the day the school was taken over, he knew Thomas cared for Lady and used her as a threat against him.

Thomas: Don't worry, if Diesel 10 tries to catch Lady again, I'll be ready.

Edward: Don't you go getting any ideas, Thomas. If he ever comes at you again, call the police! Don't get involved with him! Got it?

Thomas: (sighs) Fine. But he deserved it anyway. Where's Lady?

Toby: She ran upstairs when she heard Boomer was outside.

Thomas: I'll go get her.

He ran upstairs and found Lady hiding in Gordon's bedroom. Thomas knelt down beside her.

Thomas: It's ok. Boomer's gone.

Lady: You sure?

Thomas: Yeah. I gave him what he deserved. I beat him up with a bat.

Lady: You did what? Thomas, you shouldn't have done that! It'll make things worse! If Boomer or Diesel 10 come sneaking around at the school or your house, they might bring weapons and you won't stand a chance against them!

Thomas: What about you? You're the Lady Enchantress. You've got magical powers. Use them to scare off Diesel 10 or Boomer.

Lady: I don't wanna use my powers to hurt someone. I only use them for good.

Thomas: Maybe we can figure something out tomorrow. Come on, the others are waiting for us downstairs.


End file.
